A Shadow and A Warrior
by falachen
Summary: The fourth installment! The First is a Deadly Choice. Will and Evanlyn were captured by Skandians, sold into slavery, and escaped. Now they are on their own in one Skandia's coldest winters. Dangers come from every side, fighting to bring them down. Can they make it out of Skandia and reach home again? In the end, the answers will come within- but how will it change them?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I will introduce two new characters but I will tell you who they are.**

 **The final installment has begun! For those who find this without staying with me from the beginning, please read Deadly Choice first. Then you have The Gold-Bronze Oakleaf and A New Choice: Victory or Defeat.**

 **Please fans, if you have a scene that you want to see, post it in the comments. I'll try my best to insert them into my fanfic.**

 **So here we go! Review and Enjoy!**

A Shadow and A Warrior Chapter 1

Duncan walked down the steps into the dungeon of Castle Araluen. Beside him were two Rangers: Crowley and Gilan. He sincerely hoped that these could help. This whole situation was disturbing for Duncan. He had been no choice in the matter. For the good of the person and those around him, Duncan had him arrested and put in a cell. Every day since he had visited the dungeon in hopes of talking some sense into the person. So far he had no success.

The guards at the door came to attention as he rounded the final corner. Knowing the reason for the visit, the oldest of the three guards unlocked the door. Duncan and the Rangers passed by without a word. The door closed behind them and locked. Slowly they made their way past all the cells that lined the hall. The person they were going to see was not far. Yet none of them wanted to see him in such a place.

 _No choice,_ Duncan thought. _We had no choice._

Finally they reached the cell. A special guard had been put on this cell. He nodded to Duncan and unlocked the door. Duncan entered, followed by Crowley, then Gilan. As the door closed, the Rangers flanked him on either side. Before them, pacing back and forth was a dear friend, a mentor, an advisor. Now, however, he was distant and angry. His beard, normally grizzled, was dirty and longer. His dark eyes glistened with anger, annoyance, and pain. Wrapped around his shoulders was a mottled cloak, the colors distorted by the dark cell. Around his neck was a silver oakleaf. Before them was one man none of them wanted to see in this condition…

Halt.

Halt stopped pacing and glared pointedly at them. "What a surprise," he growled sarcastically.

"Halt…" Gilan began.

"Don't, Gilan," Halt snapped angrily.

The young Ranger took a step back from his mentor, his friend. Halt had snapped at him many times but never with that cold of a voice. Crowley saw the look of pain cross Gilan's face. He knew how much Gilan felt at fault for Will and Evanlyn's capture. He shook his head slowly. Halt was not making this easy on anyone, especially Gilan. This anger was only deepening the wound inside the young Ranger.

Stepping forward, Crowley began carefully, "Halt, it's been two years since they were taken away. You know as well as I that we can do nothing for them now."

"Two years makes it harder," Halt growled. His eyes met Crowley's. Crowley actually flinched and looked away from those dark eyes. "Two years does not mean it's impossible."

Crowley responded slowly, "It would take time. Enough time that we can't spare a Ranger for."

"Then someone else!" Halt snarled, stepping towards them. "Send a tracker and some guards. Send anyone. I don't care who!"

Duncan finally stepped in, "Men we need, Halt. Morgarath's men are still causing issues. I need everyone to help find them. With you in here we are already having issues."

"Duncan," Halt growled, "don't you care about rescuing your daughter? About seeing her again?"

Duncan flinched and a frown of pain crossed his face but he responded firmly, "My country must come first. She knows that, just as I know that."

Crowley stepped, "Will made a choice, Halt. He took the same oath that you and I took. Our country before our own lives. Will has lived up to that oath. However, he knew the risks when he made his choice…just as he knew the risks with the Kalkara."

Halt glared hard at Crowley. How dare he compare this to the fight with the Kalkara! Will won the war for them by burning the bridge and discovering the ambush through Thorntree. He also did all of it while injured!

"We owe him," Halt snapped. "He has done everything, given up everything for us. We owe him!"

Gilan finally jumped back in, "Yes, Halt. We owe him. However, you know as well as I do that Will wouldn't want you chasing after him when our country needs you. That's not what he would want!"

"He needs us, they need us, and we're just leaving them to a live of slavery and pain!" Halt shouted.

Duncan closed his eyes, "They made their choice at the bridge. When things clear I will send men after them."

"How long?" Halt asked angrily. "Another year? Maybe two? The longer you wait the less chance there is to find them! The longer they are forced to work the more likely that they will be worked to death! Then we would lose them forever."

With that, Halt sank down on his bed. His hands ran over his face. He made Will a promise to find him, to rescue him. Now, however, that promise was looking to be an impossible task. Will needed him and yet everyone was keeping him locked up. They would not let him go and find his apprentice and princess. They needed him but he could do nothing in this cell.

Duncan laid a hand on his friend, "The longer you force us to keep you here, the longer the search for Morgarath's men will go. That means more time before we can search for them. If you want to help your apprentice then help us end all of this. After we have all of the men then you can go after him. I promise."

There was a long pause before Halt looked up at his king.

"Alright. Let's just hope they can survive that long."

* * *

 **My first major change. Surprise! Will and Evanlyn are on their own.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Sorry this took so long. I've got like three full books to read and their respective essays to write. Man, school can be a pain!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A Shadow and A Warrior Chapter 2

Evanlyn moved forward slowly, keeping low in the bushes. Her sling rested calmly in her right hand with the rock in the other. She was almost to the spot she had to be. The only problem was that she had very little cover. Making use of the shadows was her only solution to that problem. However, that meant she had to move much slower.

A twig cracked somewhere nearby. Evanlyn froze, making sure she remained completely still. Only her eyes darted around. Even the slightest movement could mean discovery. That was something she could not allow. She was so close to finishing. Not hearing anything anymore, nor seeing anyone, Evanlyn moved onward. The breeze picked up, causing the shadows to move faster. At once Evanlyn matched the movement. Almost there…

 _SLAM!_

The arrow appeared two trunks ahead of her. Evanlyn stopped and cursed. So close! What did she do wrong? How did he know where she was? She was doing everything he taught her to! The bushes swayed out of the corner of her eye. Turning around, placing her hands on her hips, she faced the young man. His brown eyes sparkled warmly, a smile spreading across his lips. The three scars snaked across his face like tiny rivers of pink. His hair was ruffled and unruly as always. His boots were practically half buried in snow. Snow also powdered his gray clothes and black cloak.

Evanlyn shivered inwardly. That cloak was unnerving. Though it was not a Ranger cloak, it still allowed him to vanish into the shadows. Erak had given her three cloaks: a green, a brown, and a black. After waking up from his warmweed addiction, he had automatically grabbed the black one. When Evanlyn tried to argue about using another one, he had shaken his head and declined to explain his choice. Now here he was, that happy and optimistic person wrapped in that sullen black cloak.

"You did well that time," came the cheery voice.

Evanlyn shook her head, one to clear her thoughts and second to show her disproval, "No, Will. You saw me a long way off."

"I heard you from time to time but that does not mean I could see you, Evanlyn. You did great," Will responded kindly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Evanlyn met his brown gaze, "What did I do wrong this time?"

"When the breeze kicked up, you moved faster, which was good. However, as you increased your speed you lost the rhythm of the shadows. When you lost the rhythm I could see you easily," Will replied, indicating the dancing shadows created by the swaying branches.

Evanlyn frowned angrily, "It's so hard to find that rhythm."

"No. It just takes time and practice," Will said with that signature half smile. Stepping away, he continued, "Let's get back to the cabin. If not then the frost will destroy what meat we have."

With that, he pulled the hood over his face. His makeshift bow twirled once in his hand and moved with his right leg. Evanlyn shook her head as he moved forward. Injured in his shoulder and yet he could still shoot an arrow like there was nothing to it. Injured in the leg and yet he could move silently and unseen. Evanlyn followed behind him, watching how he moved from shadow to shadow. As they moved on, she began to copy his actions.

 _I'm doing great!_ she thought excitedly at one point.

"Evanlyn," Will said, coming to a stop as if he heard her thoughts. "Stop copying me. The rhythm of the trees is different for you and me. You must watch for your rhythm and match that, not copy me."

Evanlyn snarled in frustration, "How do I do that? I can't even see any pattern!"

"Take a deep breathe to calm down first," Will replied gently. Movement of his hood told her that he was trying to look back her. However, the hood prevented that. She breathed deeply and slowly let it out. "Good, now sit there and watch the shadows for a little bit. You'll see the rhythm."

Closing her eyes, Evanlyn tried to relax. _Will learned how to do it. I can do it too. Just relax… relax and breathe,_ she thought. Opening her eyes, she pushed aside all other thoughts. Her eyes studied the shadows before her. They moved back and forth with the breeze. Other shadows remained constant, indicating a trunk of a tree. Somewhere in her mind she realized that Will was nowhere to be seen. Mentally she shrugged. _Probably moved on to give me space._

With a deep breathe, she began moving from one shadow to another. It was slow and tedious but Evanlyn was determined to do better. She used the solid shadows to hide her while she got her bearings on the next patch of shadows. Then she moved onward. Finally the cabin within sight. Evanlyn shoved down the urge race forward. In a real situation that would lead to disaster. After a few more minutes she reached the edge of the clearing that the cabin was situated in. With that, she rose and walked forward. She felt quite happy. It was slow progress but she did it! Then she stopped. Will was nowhere to be found. The only sign of life was the pony munching on hay in the lean to.

Evanlyn looked around in panic, "Will? Will!" _Where is he!? Could he have had another lapse? Was he hurt? Did something happen to him and he could not let out the warning whistle? Oh Will! Where are you?_

"Well done, Evanlyn. Slow is always better. Well, that's Gilan always says," Will said from behind.

Evanlyn jumped several feet into the air. She spun around and hugged Will so hard that he gasped for breath when she finally released him. He looked at her in confusion. It was then that he realized how much she had worried about him. Will smiled warmly and gently touched her shoulder. Evanlyn felt her racing heart calm down at the touch. No words were necessary. Together they understand how much comfort could from that simple gesture.

"Why do you worry about me?" Will asked softly.

Evanlyn looked away, tears in her eyes, "I can't help but remember when you were addicted to warmweed. It nearly broke my heart to see you brought so low." She looked up at him and finished, "I was worried that you had a relapse."

"You did destroy the rest of it, right?" Will asked, both eyebrows going up.

Evanlyn nodded, "Just as you told me to do. I went into the woods and burned the rest of it, keeping my mouth and nose covered as I did so."

"Then we have nothing to worry about. Well, in terms of the warmweed," Will said. "Without that stuff around I shouldn't have relapse. Relax, Evanlyn. I'll be fine."

Evanlyn pressed her head into Will's chest. The young man froze, uncertain about what to do. After a few minutes, he gently pushed her away and turned her towards the cabin. Once inside, the two of them set to work preparing their meal. It required skinning and dressing the rabbit meat and fetching water. Then Will started adding herbs that he had collected the previous summer to the simmering pot. Soon a delicious aroma filled the cabin.

During the meal, Evanlyn glanced at Will every now and again. He was doing so much better since the warmweed incident. Maybe this summer they could make their escape. With Evanlyn practicing the silent movement skills and Will practicing his shooting they had a chance of slipping out of Skandia safely. Also, it had been several long months since they made their escape with Erak's help. No one was looking for them. All they had to do was survive the rest of winter…

Then they could go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Warning: Animal lovers might not like this chapter! Get mad at the characters, not me!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

A Shadow and A Warrior Chapter 3

Something was not right. Will could sense it. Slowly he stepped through the brush, an arrow resting on his bow. The deer he was hunting was not far away. Its head was up, ears swiveling and nose flicking. The animal sensed danger but Will was downwind and not making a sound. Something else was out there…but what?

Suddenly the deer took off, bounding through the snow. Will paused and watched his prey run off. There was nothing that could be done. Now, however, he could focus on finding the source of the deer's fear. A predator was dangerous to him and Evanlyn as well. He had to know what it was before it decided to attack them. The question was where to start.

Will found the perfect hiding spot. His back was up against a large tree and he was surrounded by bushes. Should the animal attack him Will could be up the tree in a matter of seconds. From this safe spot, Will gazed out at the world. Hopefully the animal was not after him. That might not turn out well.

The bushes to his right swayed. Will continued to scan the area. Directly across from him another bush shook. The animal was of medium size, Will estimated. Then the bushes to both his left and right shook. Will felt his blood go cold. There was not just one animal, there was _two_! Swallowing slowly, Will kept his eyes glancing back and forth. He needed to know when the animal would charge him.

Then a whimper rang out from his left. Will frowned. That was a sign of a bad hunter if it would give itself away like that. A bark answered the whimper from Will's right. Watching from his place, Will saw a dog pull itself from the bushes. It was covered with long hair. Its muzzle and paws were white. Its legs were mostly grey though Will could see spots of black on the back left leg. Its back was completely black. Its ears were black at the base, grey in the middle, and a light brown at the tips. The tail was grey on the bottom (facing the ground) and black on top with a light brown tip. Besides the grey muzzle, the head was black. Intelligent blue eyes sparkled with worry. Reaching the other bushes it whimpered and yipped. Answering barks came back slowly. The grey and black dog backed up, pulling a branch out of the way for another dog. This dog was a fiery red ginger, with white running from the bottom jaw all the way underneath to the tip of the tail. The front right paw was also white. Green eyes glistened with pain. The dog was limping badly. Will quickly figured that at least two of the legs were badly injured, one could possibly be broken.

An angry shout echoed across the air. Will pressed himself closer to the ground, relying on the bushes to hide him. A large man came out of the bushes. In his right hand was a weak hunting bow. His left hand carried two leashes. The ginger dog went low to the ground, ears flat. The grey and black dog stepped between the man and the injured dog. The man snarled angrily at this action.

Loudly he snapped, "Get out of my way, Disk!"

The grey and black dog flattened his ears and whimpered at the man. With a curse, the man struck the dog with the bow. The ginger dog instantly leaped forward, growling and revealing her teeth. Laughing, the man smacked her across her nose teasingly. The ginger dog snapped at his hand, coming within centimeters of biting him. Knowing this, the man growled at the dog. Like with Disk, he struck her hard across the head. She ducked but did not back off. Now the man had had enough. He lashed out with the bow but Will saw that this was not his attack. The dog ducked the bow, only to get kicked in the stomach. She yelped and hit the ground.

Now Disk charged in. He leaped at the man, eyes flashing. The man dodged the dog then seized hold of the collar around his neck. Disk let out a choked gargle as his master dragged him to ground. At once the man attached the leash and bound Disk's mouth shut. Then the man turned to the ginger dog. He snarled at her and kicked again. Will winced just as the dog did. The man proceeded to attach her leash and bind her mouth shut as well. With that done, he rose to his full height.

He looked over his dogs and bellowed angrily, "You cost me that beautiful deer, worthless mutts." As the ginger dog whimpered, he turned on her, "Quiet, Flare! I don't care if your hurt or not. Lose me another deer and I'll cut your throat."

Disk growled as he said that but the dog could not make good on the threat. Will felt his heart twisting deep inside of him. No man should treat his animals like that! Through narrowed eyes, Will studied the man carefully. He was large and broad shouldered like most Skandians. His hair was blond but his eyes were a dark brown. His skin was also unusually dark for a Skandian. Also, a massive scar ran down his left cheek from eye to chin. His hands were calloused and scarred, indicating to Will that he had a hard time on a ship in the past.

As the man walked away, pulling his two dogs after him, Will left his hiding place. He frowned angrily after the man. Those dogs cared for each other, and probably any master they had, but the man was treating them like dirt. Will could not help but think of Tug. Anyone treated his horse like that would get Will's wrath. Anyone who treated any horse like that got Will's wrath. Those dogs deserved better. If Will ever saw him again, he would give the man a piece of his mind. However, Will and Evanlyn barely had enough food for themselves. They could not take on any dogs. Also Will could not have any animals if he wanted to return to his training in the future. Only Evanlyn might be able to take the dogs. Maybe he could ask her.

 _I shouldn't be thinking of pets,_ Will thought with a shake of his head.

With that, Will shoved the dogs to the back of his mind and headed in the opposite direction. He had food to catch. He had to get Evanlyn home safely. Dogs were the least of his worries.

* * *

 **I don't like people who mistreat animals. They (animals) should be treated better in my opinion. Anyway, Disk and Flare will return! (They are my OCs)**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Ok, short chapter but a pivotal one nonetheless. I keep getting responses of how Halt can't leave Will in Skandia, no matter what. Here I will answer that question once and for all.**

 **I am still taking scene requests but it seems everyone is content to let me write my own thing. AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon, I do have your list from the** _ **A New Choice: Victory or Defeat**_ **comments saved. I will put them in where I can.**

 **Sorry this is taking longer. As previously stated, I have a ton of school work right now. However, the next chapter will be up before the end of the weekend. Again, very sorry!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and A Warrior Chapter 4

Halt stormed out of Redmont's keep in a flurry. Even Pauline, whom he passed by, knew to avoid him in such a mood. Obviously his meeting with Baron Arald did not go as planned. Quickly he mounted Abelard and rode away from the castle. Inside he was fuming with even more rage than he was on the outside. Why did everything have to go wrong now of all times!?

Taking a hidden path through the trees, Halt avoided all contact. He needed to be alone. Abelard snorted and neighed, trying to get his master's attention but to no avail. Halt rode and watched the world but saw nothing. He was too caught up with his own thoughts. Coming within sight of the cabin, Halt pulled Abelard to a stop. Ever since Will had been taken that very cabin he called home felt empty and sad. There was no life being breathed into the place, no apprentice with endless questions and laughter and joy. Even after the fight with the Kalkara, Will still maintained his overall sense of joy and laughter. Now, however, he was gone and there was nothing that Halt could do.

A loud whinny echoed around cabin. Halt felt his heart twist. He was not the only one in pain. Tug had practically lost his mind since his master never returned. Not even Old Bob could calm the horse down. Halt had to keep Tug constantly tied up and in an open space. He did not a repeat of the first time he tied Tug up inside the stable. The little horse had practically broken his stall to bits, had several splinters in his legs and hooves, and was bleeding where he had rammed the torn wood with his body. Luckily Gilan had been there to help Halt calm him down and care for the little horse. Also, they had been lucky that Abelard and Blaze had not been hurt by the kicking horse. Now the little horse was tied to a sturdy post outside the stables and near the cabin so Halt could rush to him if he started having one of his fits. Halt shook his head. Crowley said that if Tug did not calm down and/or they never got Will back then they would have to put Tug down. That was something Halt could not allow.

 _He just misses Will,_ Abelard snorted, sensing Halt's new disturbance.

"I know, Abelard. It's just hard to see him like this, hard not having Will around to keep me on my toes," Halt replied with a weak sigh.

With that, he gently tapped Abelard's sides, urging the horse forward. Halt was shocked that he did not hear anymore neighing from Tug. Normally, in a fit, Tug would neigh until his throat could take it no more. Now, however, all was silent, adding to the depressing air of the cabin that Halt had already sensed. Rounding the corner of the cabin, Halt found an even more surprising scene.

Young Horace was standing next to Tug, gently petting the little horse. Tug snorted and nuzzle the young knight. Horace smiled sadly and whispered something to Tug, to which the horse tossed his head. Then both turned to look at Halt. Tug instantly sensed Halt's foul mood and neighed loudly. Horace instantly tightened his grip on Tug's halter, keeping the little horse from rearing. Halt dismounted and came up on Tug's other side. Gently he soothed the little horse until he was Tug would not go into a fit. Then he signaled for Horace to walk with him.

"What brings you here?" he asked the young warrior, now a junior in Redmont's Battleschool.

Horace looked at him and frowned unhappily, "I saw you enter the Keep. I was hoping you had permission to leave and find Will. From your attitude, I have my answer."

"Sorry, Horace. I can't do a thing. Duncan and Crowley have made sure of that," Halt growled angrily.

Horace cocked his head at the Ranger, "How? What can they do to stop you from leaving?"

"Two questions, Horace?" Halt replied, looking at him and raising an eyebrow. Horace gave a pained smile while Halt continued, "Duncan has passed edict that says that no ships are allowed to carry me, period. The destination does not matter, nor does how much money I offer. Believe me, I tried getting onto smuggling ships. Not even they will take me. They are afraid that they will be discovered and the true purpose of their ship will be discovered. Not a risk they want to take. Any ship that finds me onboard is ordered to return to the same port they left from and hand me over to the authorities."

Horace frowned again, angrily this time, "I can't believe that Duncan and Crowley would do that to you!"

"I know. I wish there was more I could do," Halt said with a sigh. Then he looked at Horace.

Horace caught the message and shook his head, "Rodney has strict orders not to let me go any further than your cabin. Even I'm stuck here, able to do nothing."

"Guess we just to wait…and hope they survive," Halt growled. Smiling, he looked at Horace, "But that doesn't mean that we can't plan how we are going to find them."

Horace smiled in return.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Back to Will and Evanlyn…and they're in trouble again. I know I'm horrible to poor Will in this entire series, but I think everything that he goes through makes him stronger and a more interesting character.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and A Warrior Chapter 5

Evanlyn tossed the empty bag over her shoulder. Will was creating a few more arrows. He looked up at her and shook his head. When she went out to check the traps, Will always shook his head. He did not like her doing it without him. After that one day when he saw that Skandian hunting with the two dogs and after Evanlyn saw that mounted rider, he had been fearful that people were starting to know where they were. For her to be going out on her own was a bad idea, asking for trouble. However, his leg could only handle so much. His body was still very weak after his warmweed addiction, which did not help his leg at all.

"Be safe, Evanlyn," Will growled. "Whistle if you need me and I'll come running."

Evanlyn smiled and touched his face with her hand, "I'll be fine, Will. We haven't seen anyone around for several weeks. Time you stopped worrying."

"I won't stop worrying until your safe in your father's arms," Will said with a frown. "I do have that promise to keep."

Evanlyn smiled and waved to him. She remembered when they were on Skorghijil, shortly after the skirl Slagor attacked her for supposedly spilling beer on him. Will had found her hiding in their lean-to. There he made her a promise: _"I promise, Evanlyn, that no matter what it takes I will get you home. I won't rest until you are safe in your father's arms again in the place you call home."_ Excluding getting addicted to warmweed, thanks to the other slaves, he had kept true to that promise. Looking back towards the cabin, Evanlyn sighed. She was starting to realize just how much Will felt at fault for her capture, imprisonment, and slavery. He would stop at nothing to right that wrong.

 _You're not at fault, Will. I made my choice. You don't have to kill yourself keeping that promise. We'll find a way…together,_ Evanlyn thought.

In the middle of winter, Evanlyn did not expect to get much. Will had made twenty traps altogether and was working on several more. Digging in the snow, Evanlyn checked each trap. Out of those twenty, only four had anything in them. It so happened that the very last trap had gone deep into the rabbit's leg. Evanlyn started working. She had to release the prey and reset the trap. Except it would not open.

Grunting, Evanlyn tugged hard against the trap. Her right hand slipped, cutting the middle finger of her left hand. With a hiss Evanlyn pulled her hand away and pressed her right hand against the finger. The blood dripped onto the snow, standing out boldly against the white powder. Quickly Evanlyn bound the wounded finger, pouring cold water over the cut. Luckily it was not deep. It would heal quickly. Shrugging, she went back to work.

At one point, Evanlyn's head came up. She was certain that she heard something. Looking in a complete circle but seeing nothing, she shrugged again and leaned over the trap. It must have been a small animal lurking in the bushes. Finally, with a grunt, Evanlyn managed to pull the trap open. She removed the prey, laying it next to her. After that she set to work resetting the trap. That down, she grabbed the scrawny rabbit and shoved it into the sack with the other meat. There was not much but she knew Will would get the most out of them.

Suddenly a powerful hand clamped over her mouth. Evanlyn gave a muffled scream and dropped the sack. At once she began struggling against her attacker. If she could just get the hand off of her mouth then she could whistle, call for Will. The man's hand, however, remained firmly over her mouth. Twisting in his grasp, she kicked backwards in hope of finding a weak point. The man, however, held her in such a way that her feet met air. Finally a blow landed on the back of her head.

* * *

Will waited outside on the porch. Evanlyn was long overdue. Slowly his fingers drummed against the arm of his chair. He would give her another half-hour. If she did not show up then he would go after her. She was going to be in big trouble. Will cursed to himself silently. He knew he should not let her go on her own.

Half an hour came and went. Grabbing his bow and arrows, Will followed her tracks as she went from one trap to another. He could tell which ones did have meat in them based on the messed up snow. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. That was until he reached the final trap. Almost at once he noticed the second prints, much deeper than Evanlyn's. Racing forward, Will reached the trap. Signs of a struggle was clear and obvious. Kneeling next to the trap, Will even found blood in the snow.

 _She's hurt!_ he thought with horror. _I knew I shouldn't have let her go on her own!_

Then he saw the trap. There was blood there as well. Thinking quietly as he moved around the area, Will figured that Evanlyn had cut her hand on the trap. The man probably grabbed her after she had reset the trap. It would have certainly looked as if nothing had happened that way. Even the sack of food was gone. But who had taken her. Shaking his head, Will searched for tracks.

The man had tried to cover his trail. However, this only made it clearer to Will. Bow holding his weight, sack of food tied to his waist, and black cloak wrapped protectively around him, Will followed the man. After several meters, he stopped hiding his trail and moved on normally. His deep tracks were only made deeper by Evanlyn and the sack's weight. Soon the man came to where his horse had waited for him. Will's eyes narrowed as he studied the path he had taken.

"Don't worry, Evanlyn," Will whispered as the wind blew past him in that direction. "I'll find you and rescue you…

No matter what happens, I will protect you."

* * *

 **I know this came faster than anticipated. I'm already working on the next one as well. We all know who kidnapped Evanlyn…but I have a big twist to this rescue story. See you in the next chapter!**

 **Still taking scene requests!**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **I don't know why but I've got a feeling that people are going to hurt me after this chapter. I will admit, I'm brutal and evil. Anyway, this is solely from Evanlyn's perspective. And please don't hurt me…**

 **Review and Enjoy (well…maybe enjoy…the next two chapters take a dark turn)!**

* * *

A Shadow and A Warrior Chapter 6

Evanlyn woke up slowly. The first feeling she had was of being cold, very cold. Her eyes opened weakly, her vision still blurred. Carefully she tested her bonds. Her hands were bound firmly behind her back. Her feet were bound just as tightly. Besides that, she was lying on something hard and very cold. Blinking rapidly, Evanlyn struggled to regain her sight.

She later wished she never woke up…

Before her, a good distance away, was a campsite. Sitting around a crackling fire was about thirty men. All of them were dressed in thick hides and clothing. Furred caps rested on their heads, covering their ears. Two of them were arguing heatedly with one another. From hand gestures, Evanlyn figured it was not good, especially for her.

 _Will, you were right. I need you now…where are you?_ she thought desperately.

It was about an hour later that one of the men noticed that she had woken up. Calling to one of the arguing men, he gestured to her. The man glared once more at his opponent before walking over to her. Evanlyn felt her heart beat faster with fear. She did not know what this man wanted from her. Kneeling on the snow-cleared rock, the man smiled at her. It was a cold smile that made her spine tingle.

"You know why I caught you?" he asked in broken Skandian.

Evanlyn scrunched up her face then shook her head. Though she learned Skandian from her teachers back home and while she was a slave, Evanlyn decided to make him work harder. He seemed to understand that she did not speak Skandian. Frowning, he stared at her for a few minutes. Then he turned and shouted for another man. A fat man rose and walked over. They spoke for several minutes in their own tongue. Then the fat man looked at her and cocked his head. For several minutes he tried different tongues on her. Only two she knew off the top of her head: Picta's Scottish tongue and a Gallican dialect. She kept shaking her head. Finally the man went silent and thought. Suddenly his eyes bright and he turned to her.

"Can you understand me?" he asked in Araluen.

Feeling her heart beat faster, she nodded. With a nod of finality, the fat man turned and spoke to the other man in their tongue. Evanlyn, by this point, figured that they were Temujai. This worried her. These men would only be here if they planned an invasion of Skandia. The first man nodded and waved the fat man away. The fat man glared at him but turned and marched off. Obviously the first man was of high rank and treated those lower than him with disrespect.

"Now, we can continue our conversation," the first man said in perfect Araluen, shocking Evanlyn. "Do you know why I caught you?"

Evanlyn shook her head but did not speak. She was struggling to hide her fear. Who knew what he would do with that fear. She had to hold out until Will came to rescue.

"I caught you because I thought you were pretty," the man said, smiling warmly.

Evanlyn made a face and growled, "That so. Where were you born? A stable?"

The man laughed loudly, finding her words to be a joke. Evanlyn felt a sneer come on her face. She did not like the ideas going through her head. _Will, please get here soon!_ The man stopped laughing and reached over to touch her cheek. Twisting hard, Evanlyn bit his fingers hard. He hissed and yanked his hand away. Pride flowed through her as Evanlyn saw she drew blood.

"That was not nice, young lady," spat the man.

Evanlyn shrugged and smiled coldly, "Don't touch me and you won't get hurt."

"You don't have choice," growled the man evilly.

Evanlyn felt a cold hand clutch her heart but she remained defiant, "That so? I think I do have a choice."

"Not if you want to live," replied the man. He looked towards the campsite, "Some of them just want to kill you. However, with my protection, they won't touch you but that means you belong to me."

Evanlyn's thoughts went back to her time as a slave. Anger burned through her. She did not belong to anyone other than her father. This man was not going to take away the independence she and Will fought so hard to gain. The man saw the anger and defiance in her eyes. Understanding dawned on his face. Now he realized that she was an escaped slave. He realized that she would be a handful. However, the minute she denied him then the others would come after her.

"Your choice, young lady: Me or death. I'll give you until morning," the man said with a cold smile.

With that, he dropped a thin blanket over her shoulders and walked off. Evanlyn squirmed desperately against her bonds. They remained tight, rubbing her skin raw. With a gasp, Evanlyn gave up. Slowly she twisted, moving the blanket over her body. Night was descending, a very cold night. Her eyes closed. _Will…please find me,_ she thought weakly as sleep took her.

She was awakened by a small noise. Her heart pounded in her chest. Was it her captor? Was he going against his words about waiting until morning? What was going to happen to her? Then she heard it again, slightly louder. Rocks clattering to ground. Luckily snow covered the ground near the natural wall behind her. Something heavy landed on the ground.

 _Will! Oh please let it be Will!_ Evanlyn thought, happiness and hope flowing through her.

A hand seized her wrist. She could feel the cold metal of a blade slide between her arms. Slowly the bonds were weakened. Then the pressure was gone completely. Evanlyn tried to turn but the hand grabbed her shoulder, stopping the movement. Turning her head, she saw a small figure move down to her feet. The cold blade began its work again. Soon she was free.

The figure came back to her head and leaned over so a familiar voice could whisper, "Hold still. They have a moving sentry. When I return you must start climbing."

With that Will slipped past her and towards the camp. Evanlyn stayed completely still, eyes open. Soon the sentry came into view. He began walking towards her, spear resting against his shoulder. Without warning, Will appeared from the shadows. The firelight glinted off his saxe knife as it came around. The man could not even cry out as the blade slide into his heart. Will guided his body to the ground. Then, after a quick glance around, he raced towards her.

Instantly Evanlyn was up and moving to the wall. Quickly she began climbing. Will had been teaching the finer points of climbing, telling her that it was better to know how to climb than not. Now she saw the wisdom in his words. Below Will waited patiently, ready to fight if needed. Soon Evanlyn reached the half way point. Will, seeing this, started up after her. They had to hurry. She did not know when the shift changed…

A shout rang out right as Evanlyn pulled herself over the wall. Lying flat, she looked over the edge. Several men were kneeling next to their fallen comrade. With a silent gasp, Evanlyn realized it was the fat man who knew multiple languages. Just then, Will appeared and pulled himself over the edge. He had no sooner gone flat at the top when one man began looking around. Seeing no one, he shouted angrily in his native tongue.

Will pulled her away from the edge. Crawling, they kept themselves low. Soon they reached they trees. There Will grabbed his bow and stood to his full height. Evanlyn rose as well, waiting for his orders. She already made one mistake with this group, she did not want to make another. With a silent signal, Will led the way into the darkened forest. There he picked up speed, running lightly on his feet. Evanlyn raced after him.

Shouts echoed behind them. Will cursed angrily and picked up the pace. Evanlyn matched the change. Worry began to gnaw at her stomach. Who knew when Will's leg would give out! The walking, the climbing, and now the running might be too much on him. Just then Will dodged around a fallen tree. This led to a dip in the ground. Will leaned back and slide down incline. Evanlyn followed on his heels. Reaching the bottom, Will let out a hiss before he went down.

Quickly Evanlyn knelt next to him, "Will! How badly are you hurt?"

"Just in pain," Will hissed through clenched teeth. "I'll be fine. Help me up."

Evanlyn did so, taking most of his weight. The shouting was growing louder. Obviously they had picked up the trail. Slowly the two made their way forward. Will was limping badly, hissing every time his leg took his weight. Evanlyn was constantly looking for a place to hide, somewhere they could rest without being found. The snow, however, made it impossible to cover their tracks. The prints were too deep, too clear to hide in time. Now with Will limping and stumbling, the trail was even easier to spot.

"Stop, Evanlyn," Will growled as they came to a rocky area.

Quickly she found a place to rest, helping Will to lower himself down. She asked him, the fear evident in her voice, "What do we do?"

"You run," Will hissed, rubbing his wounded leg. "I'll do what I can to distract them, get them off your trail. Head for the mountains. Find a place to lay low until I can find you again."

Evanlyn shook her head, "Your leg won't move fast enough to get you out of trouble."

"Evanlyn," Will said, cupping her face with both his hands. "My leg will do what I command it to. The Kalkara could not kill me, Morgarath and his Wargals could not kill me. These men won't finish me off either." He pushed her away from him, "Now GO!" he hissed.

Evanlyn took off like an arrow. She sprinted hard, heading for the mountains. Cresting a hill covered in shadows, she looked back. Will was racing through the woods, not even trying to hide. Shouting came from further beyond him. The voices were getting louder but also more distant. They had spotted Will and were following him.

 _Stay safe Will,_ she thought before turning and racing onward.

She moved on for a while, her path heading directly for the mountains. Once there, she would use the rocks and lack of snow to hide her path. Then they could not follow her. Breaking away from the trees, Evanlyn quickened her pace. Shouts echoed behind. She looked over her shoulder in shock. She was so certain that no one was following her. Hoping that it was a trick of the wind, she continued onward.

Soon she spotted a ravine that led deeper into the mountain. Her course changed, heading for it. It might give her enemy pause to enter such a place, where an ambush would be easy to do. The rocks formed a difficult path to navigate, causing Evanlyn to climb, jump, fall, and slip multiple times. The ravine twisted and turned, the walls towering above her. Evanlyn pulled herself over another rock and dropped downward. This drop was bigger than the others. At the bottom, she looked up and saw that it formed another wall like structure. With a shrug, she ran onward, finding this area to be relatively flat. Rounding the next corner Evanlyn stopped in horror…

A sheer wall towered above her, almost perfectly smooth…

Shouting echoed through the ravine…

She was trapped!

* * *

 **I got this idea from another book. I thought about how much two of the characters were like Will and Evanlyn (one desperate to prove himself while the other willing followed into disaster). The next chapter will be coming soon!**

 **I still feel people are going to hurt me…especially after the next chapter comes along…PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **So here find out what happens from chapter 6. Like I said, this "idea" comes from another book and I'm just twisting it to match circumstances. I still that some people are going to hurt me…**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Review and Enjoy (if you can…)!**

* * *

A Shadow and A Warrior Chapter 7

Evanlyn dropped to the ground for the fifth time. The wall was close to impossible to climb. How she wished that Will was there to lead the way up. He always knew the best path up a tree or wall. Rubbing her back, Evanlyn looked up, trying to see a way up. The shouting was louder than ever. The Temujai were closing in on her. She had to find a way up before they spotted her. Grabbing two jutting rocks, Evanlyn began her ascent once again.

A shout made her look over her shoulder. Standing at the bend was a man, pointing straight at her. Soon more came around the corner and raced towards her. Evanlyn slowly pulled her upward. Her jaw clenched in pain, she pulled herself a little further. After placing her feet she reached up for another handhold…

A crossbolt slammed into the rock centimeters from her hand.

With a gasp, Evanlyn lost her footing and fell. Luckily she had not been able to climb very high so her fall only left bruises. Quickly she rolled and rose to her full height. The Temujai had slowed their pace and were now slinking forward. Biting her lip, Evanlyn pressed herself against the rock wall. She needed a miracle to get through this alive. Her hand brushed her hip. With a start, she glanced down. Evanlyn had not realized that her sling was still wrapped around her waist. Her bag of stones was gone but there were many stones around her at that moment.

"Make your choice: me or death!" shouted the man who had kidnapped her.

He was hiding at the back, well away from her. Evanlyn frowned at this. He wanted her but did not have the guts to come and get her himself! She could see the same thoughts on the other men's faces. Their leader was not putting much confidence and loyalty in his men.

Evanlyn raised her voice and shouted back, "I choose death!"

With that she whipped her sling from around her waist and picked up a stone. A second later the stone cracked into a man's skull. He cried in pain and slumped to the ground. Horror suddenly ran down Evanlyn's spine. She had just killed a man! The velocity of the stone, plus her strength, plus the man's close proximity had led to a single death blow to the head. The other men also realized this. Some backed away, not wanting the same results to happen to them. The others, about five total, chose to charge her head on.

The second rock took out the first man's leg. The second man lunged forward with a dagger. Evanlyn inserted a stone and swung her sling in a huge arc. It connected with a solid smack across his temple, another killing blow. The next three came on slower but together. Once Evanlyn emptied her sling, the other two would charge. Gulping weakly, Evanlyn looked down towards the second man's dagger. Maybe if she could get to the dagger in time she had a chance. Her mind instantly got rid of the idea. The men would be on her long before she even rose to her full height again.

A few rocks clattered to the ground on her left. Evanlyn cocked her head in confusion. What could possibly make the rocks fall like that? The other three also paused in confusion. They did not know what to make of it either. The rest had heard the clattering rocks but did not know what had caused it. Thinking it was the girl, a man next to Evanlyn's kidnapper shouted at his men to finish her off. The three exchanged a glance then continued their advance. Evanlyn felt her muscles bunch, ready for the fight.

Three arrows in rapid succession appeared, each taking down a man. They fell with cries of pain and shock. Evanlyn stared in shock, her mind racing to figure it out. The rest of the men, not seeing an archer, thought the girl had killed the three men. With shouts, they surged forward. Now they wanted her blood, no matter what it took to get it. Only her kidnapper stayed back from the fight. The rocks clattered again…

Realization dawned in Evanlyn's mind…

She turned and screamed, "WILL, NO!"

It was too late. Will, with a powerful leap off an outcrop, landed amid the men. They went down with cries of pain, shock, and anger. The whole charge was broken. Then Evanlyn saw Will's bow slam into a man's jaw. His right fist connected with another man's stomach. With a twirl, throwing his cloak wide, Will cleared some space around him. When a man charged, Will stopped his twirl and stabbed with his saxe knife. It took the man in his throat, ending his life. Releasing the blade, Will drew two arrows and fired in rapid succession, bringing down two more men.

Now, with surprise gone, Will was forced to retreat. His bow, his fists, his regained saxe kept the men bay and ending more lives. Evanlyn pressed against the rocks, watching in horror. Will needed help but what could she do? Again her eyes fell to the dagger. Will cried out in pain as a dagger cut his arm. Evanlyn's eyes narrowed into slits. These men were no longer just threatening her but Will as well. Fight and die or run and die, those were her choices. Will lashed out with several complicated attacks, driving two men back. He needed her to help him. Not even Will could hold off the remaining twenty men (not counting the cowering leader), all of whom wanted blood.

Will was just driving a man back when another came at his back. It was a low move but it was an advantage. A dagger in his throat ended his attack before he took three steps. Spinning, Will faced Evanlyn. She spun her sling in arcs and circles, building momentum. The fallen Temujai's dagger was held in her left hand. Nodding to Will, she signaled for him to lead the way. Will shook his head but accepted the help. Together they lunged forward.

Three men went down under Will's initial charge, his saxe leading his body. One more fell to Evanlyn's dagger. With a scream another man felt his skull split under Evanlyn's sling and stone. Quickly the men fell back then charged again. Numbers were still on their side and now they pressed that advantage. The threat came from the male, not the female. Yes, she had weapons but in a one-on-one fight she would lose easily. The male, however, had speed and agility combining with skill. He was the threat and their target.

Evanlyn was forced back by two men. The others pressed Will, forcing him back as well. Evanlyn ducked and dodged the fury of blows rained against her. However, several still scored shallow cuts on her arms and legs. Eventually she felt the natural wall at her back. Trapped. Smiling, the two men advanced. Then Will slammed into them from behind. His bow knocked away from, he had grabbed a second blade from a fallen Temujai. Now both blades pierced into the men's backs and through their hearts. With gargled cries they collapsed.

Spinning lightly on his feet, Will turned and blocked the incoming attack. Snarling, he pushed with all his might. He knew that he could not get cornered. If he did then his speed and agility were neutralized. Whirling made Will drop to one knee. Evanlyn's sling slammed into the attacker's jaw, dislocating and breaking it. Will's new dagger entered the man's heart. Evanlyn pressed on beside him, both of them trying to break away from the natural wall. A man came on Evanlyn's right. His fist took her in the stomach but she managed to dodge the blade coming for her heart. Instead it slide over her shoulder, cutting deep. The man, however, did not give her a chance to run. Will was preoccupied with several others, unable to come to her aid. The man seized her shirt, turned, and hurled her against the natural wall. Evanlyn's head smacked against it, sending pain shooting through her body. Then Will was there, his saxe drawing a bloody smile across the man's neck. As the body dropped, so did Will dropped to one knee beside Evanlyn.

She looked up at him. His eyes were filled with worry and pain. However, determination and loyalty shined even brighter. Slowly Evanlyn tried to rise. Pain shot through her head, making her wince. Arms suddenly becoming weak, she collapsed to the ground. The Temujai had pulled back, intending to regroup. Will gently touched her right shoulder, hand covering the wound.

Evanlyn finally managed to cough weakly, "Will…we have to run…before they come back."

"Rest, Evanlyn," Will whispered, holding her down.

His hand left her shoulder and touched her neck. He smiled weakly at her, that spark of loyalty outshining everything. Then he bowed his head closer to her's. Evanlyn's vision was blurring but she could plainly see the tears in his eyes. Her heart began to pound, only aggravating her headache. She blinked, feeling the world spin. When it cleared, her eyes met Will's. He smiled sadly at her.

"I'm sorry, Cassandra. It's my fault that you were captured…my fault you are here," he choked, tears falling down his cheeks.

Evanlyn thought she understood, somewhere in her mind. "Will…what are you doing? You have to run…"

The Temujai began shouting together as one. Will's eyes tore from her gaze. She could see the pain and fear in his eyes. Then that cheerful brown gaze gained a hard glint, becoming dark and foreboding. Gently he touched her face and rose to his full height. A snarl spread across his face, becoming a deadly grin when added to scars on his face. Slowly he pulled his hood over his head and readied his weapons.

"I promise you, Cassandra, they will never touch you again. I'm ending this!"

Evanlyn's eyes closed, the last thing she saw was Will racing towards the oncoming Temujai. "MURDERERS!" was the shout on his lips. _Will…run…please, run,_ Evanlyn thought weakly. Though she could not see, and though unconsciousness pulled her deep, Evanlyn could still hear. She heard cries of pain, shouting, and blades meeting each other. Never in her life had she ever heard of a battle like this…

She did not know when the battle ended but she did know one thing: Will fought as if he was an army, a lion tearing through rabbits.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Yes, I'm mean to both my fans and Will. Guess you just have to wait for the next chapter. I've got homework and test studying to do so it won't be until the week. Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: I don't own of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own my two OCs.**

 **Well, Evanlyn and Will are in a pickle- just coming out of a massive battle. No one wondered if Will was going to make it? Fine… (sighs). Guess I'm not good at creating suspense and humor… Either way, find out what happens to them. At least no one wanted to kill me.**

 **Review and Enjoy (Yeah, I know, how can you enjoy when Will is probably badly hurt and Evanlyn is on her own? Just humor me please…I warned you in the description!)**

* * *

A Shadow and A Warrior Chapter 8

Evanlyn's eyes fluttered opened. The wind whistled around her ears, sharp and piercing. Groaning, she closed her eyes and tried to ignore it. Her head hurt where she had hit it. Slowly her hand moved and touched the massive lump. Dried blood covered the area, matting her hair. Shifting weakly, Evanlyn opened her eyes in order to look around. Her fogged mind struggled to remember what happened to her.

 _Will…something to Will…where am…I was being chased…the fight…WILL!_

She sat up in a heartbeat. Instantly she regretted it, grabbing her temples as the pain sliced through her. Groaning, she looked around. Fresh snow had fallen, covering the rocks. Scarlet blood stood out boldly in the bright sunlight. Midday she figured but how long had she been unconscious. Digging through the snow, she found a body, blood still dripping from the wound in his throat. The memory of him throwing against the wall came back to Evanlyn. She had not been unconscious for long or else the blood would have stopped.

Finding her sling and then a dropped dagger, Evanlyn rose. Slowly she teetered away from the natural wall. Despite the snow, she could still see the battle that took place. Men were everywhere, covered in numerous wounds. Most had been stabbed in the chest and slashed across the throat. With a gasp, Evanlyn raced over to a rock. Sticking out of the snow was Will's bow, broken in half. Tears in her eyes, Evanlyn turned to study the battle scene. Where was Will?

Carefully she walked forward, ignoring her pounding head. She had to find Will. If he was dead then he deserved a decent burial. If he was alive then he would need medical aid. Kicking the snow aside, Evanlyn searched desperately for him. Every person she uncovered was a Temujai warrior. Where could he be? What had happened to him? Had any of the Temujai survived and took him away? No, she decided. They would have just killed him. Seeing a couple of cracks in the rock wall to her left, Evanlyn raced over. Maybe Will had dragged himself into one of those and hid. Peering inside, Evanlyn found nothing but shadows. After searching the last one and finding nothing, she collapsed on the ground and began to cry. The longer she took to find Will, the more likely he would die from his wounds.

Crunching snow came to her ears. Evanlyn looked up, eyes wide with hope. Standing not far away, covered in blood, was her kidnapper. He smiled at her, a cold smile that never reached his eyes. Slowly his dagger came from belt. Evanlyn grabbed her own dagger and her sling. This man had survived Will's attack! How? He was a coward and a fool. Surely he could not defeat Will! Evanlyn let her eyes go cold and fill with anger. The man laughed at her expression.

Finishing his laugh, he pointed his dagger at her and growled, "I thought you were dead. You were so still and covered in so much blood. You still look the part."

"I was unconscious," Evanlyn growled.

She realized at that moment what the man meant. Reaching up, she touched her neck. It was covered in dry blood. The memory of Will touching her neck after touching her bleeding shoulder flashed before her eyes. Will had made her look dead, knowing she was going unconscious. That's why he shouted "murderers" when he charged. He wanted them to think she was dead. Will wanted them to try and kill him, to make them think that he was the last one standing. Anger poured through Evanlyn's muscles, forcing away the pain in her head and shoulder. Will had risked everything to make them think her dead.

" _I promise you, Cassandra, they will never touched you again. I'm ending this!"_ Will had said to her. He had kept that promise…

"Come at me," Evanlyn hissed. "You'll pay for any injuries my friend suffered from you or your friends!"

The man laughed loudly. Shaking his head, he stepped forward. Evanlyn waited a moment longer before she charged him. Anger clouded her mind, making her oblivious to the surrounding world. Her sling lashed out, the dagger following. The man leaped backwards as he dodged both attacks. Then he attacked her. Evanlyn blocked each of his blows with her dagger. However, this man had skill with his blade. She had none…

The man's right leg brought her down. Instantly his left knee landed on her chest. The dagger was poised above her, pointing down. The man smiled coldly at her, as she was nothing more than a bad dog. Gently the dagger ran down her nose, from the center of her forehead to the tip of her nose. At the tip, the dagger drew a drop of blood. Evanlyn growled at him. She did not want him to win but there was nothing she could do. She did not know the several ways she turn the fight to her side. The dagger rose upward. Evanlyn swallowed slowly. _Will…I'm sorry…I failed you…_

Then the tip of a blade came out of the man's chest. Blood splattered on Evanlyn's face, making her flinch. With a gargled cry, the man collapsed. As he fell, something pushed him off of Evanlyn. She then stared into the brown eyes of Will.

"Will!" she cried happily.

Will smiled at her. His breathing was labored and weak. His hands trembled at his sides. Evanlyn rose to her knees, just barely catching him as he fell. Taking the young man close to her chest, Evanlyn spoke softly to him. Gently she checked him over. He was covered in blood, both his own and his enemies'. Most were small wounds that were bleeding a little. The largest wound was on his chest…

Where a gash opened his chest from right shoulder to left armpit.

Evanlyn pressed her head against Will's ruffled brown hair. She could not lose him. He was her only hope of getting home. She had to protect him, just he had protected her. He made a promise to get her home. Now it was her turn to promise him that she would get him home.

Despite the pain in her shoulder Evanlyn began dragging him along the ravine. It was slow, hard work trying to get his limp body over the many rocks. She struggled onward, knowing she had to get him back to the cabin. The sun was beginning its descent by the time she reached the entrance to the ravine. There, finding some bushes, she collapsed with Will. Tears raced down her cheeks.

Vultures cried loudly, circling over the ravine. They had finally found the battlefield. Wolves howled as night fell. Evanlyn knew that they would be heading after the vultures. An easy meal was always welcomed. However, that meant they would come close to where she and Will hid. The scent of blood covered Will. It would certainly attract their attention. Evanlyn did not think that she could hold off a pack of wolves all by herself. Yet leaving the bushes might only open them to attack. It was an impossible situation…

A whimper caught her ears. Looking out through the leaves, Evanlyn saw a sight that made her heart leap for joy. Sniffing around the area were two familiar dogs. Will had described them to her when he had come back from hunting that one day. The grey, black, and white dog was a male named Disk. The other was a fiery red ginger and white female dog name Flare. Together the two dogs served a horrible master. Based on the dragging leashes, the dogs had obviously gotten away from him. Maybe they would help her and Will.

"Here dogs," Evanlyn called softly.

At once both dogs looked her way. Evanlyn took a breath and held out her hand to them. Disk's ears went down but he did not growl. Instead, his nose moved as he sniffed the air. Flare, on the other hand, yipped happily and bounded over to Evanlyn. Gently Evanlyn scratched the dog's ears. Flare whimpered and licked one of shallow wounds on Evanlyn's right arm. Disk whimpered and approached slowly. Evanlyn welcomed by petting his head. Sensing that she meant no harm, Disk's ears went up and his tail wagged back and forth.

Slipping back into the bushes, Evanlyn returned to Will. The dogs quickly followed. Flare yipped the moment she saw Will lying in the snow. Quickly she went over and curled up next to his back. She nosed his face and nipped at his hair. Evanlyn realized that the dog was trying to wake him up. Will finally moaned weakly. Flare barked loudly, making Evanlyn wince. Will moaned again but did not move. Disk had approach by this point and was sniffing Will's chest. With a growl, Disk nosed Flare away. The female growled angrily at him and flattened her ears but Disk ignored her. Slowly he laid down next to Will's body. Flare's ears went back up as she whimpered. Carefully she nudged Will's right arm over Disk's back.

Evanlyn, getting the point, came forward and pulled with all her might. Flare wriggled under Will's left side and pushed upward. Evanlyn grabbed Will's right leg and pulled it over Disk's back. Then the dog grunted and stood warily. Flare pressed close, trying to take some of Will's weight. After that, with Evanlyn leading, the dogs began to carry Will back to the cabin.

The going was slow and tough. Evanlyn took turns with each dog, trying to help carry Will the rest of the way. Upon reaching the cabin, Flare began barking loudly. Her tail wagged happily. Carefully Evanlyn and Disk hauled Will inside. Then Evanlyn picked him up and placed him on his bed. At once Flare leaped up and curled next to him. Evanlyn found the herbs that Will had gathered for medicine. With Flare growling and whimpering "directions", Evanlyn cared for her friend and protector. Disk, meanwhile, had curled up next to the door. He was standing guard of his new home.

After dealing with Will and herself, Evanlyn turned to the dogs. She gave them meat and took off the leashes. Finding their collars to be tight, she loosened them. Then, with a fire crackling, Evanlyn feel asleep on her bed. Flare remained next to Will and Disk remained next to the door. Maybe, just maybe, the dogs would provide the much needed support that Evanlyn and Will needed.

After all, it was going to be a long way home.

* * *

 **I decided to procrastinate and get this chapter done for all my fans. This way you all know that Will survives. Disk and Flare are going to become permanent residents with Will and Evanlyn. See you soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **I was planning on making a shorter version of this installment but then I thought "what the hell, I'll do the longer version anyway". Therefore, I'll be adding new scenes and some more OCs. Disk and Flare are NOT going anywhere so don't worry about them.**

 **Combo chapter! Thought you might like a little Halt.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and A Warrior Chapter 9

Will opened his eyes slowly. The last thing he remembered was saving Evanlyn from the last Temujai. The man had gone into hiding during Will's fight with the others. Obviously Evanlyn drew him out. Knowing the man meant harm, Will had picked himself from the rock shelter he had collapsed in. Before the blade could descend Will had thrust a stolen dagger through the man's chest. Then he collapsed into Evanlyn's arms…

But he was back in the cabin…

What happened? How did he get there? Why did it feel like a boulder was lying on top of his stomach? Where was Evanlyn? Was she alright? Did someone come to help them? Was this person friendly? Should Will be prepared to fight?

A frown creased his forehead as the pile of questions created a massive headache. Someone had hit him in the head during the fight. He would not be surprised if Evanlyn or whoever patched him up told him he had a concussion. A moan escaped him. Instantly the weight on his stomach left. A loud yip rang out, making Will wince as it aggravated his headache. Hot breath ran over the right side of his face, followed shortly by whimpering and a wet tongue.

" _A dog? What's a dog doing at our cabin?"_ Will wondered.

Turning his head, having to lift it up a little for a better view, he gazed into two deep green eyes and fiery-red ginger head. A black nose was only inches from his own. Will frowned. The dog barked again, this time softer. The softer touch was enough to avoid aggravating his headache. Wincing slightly, Will tried to pull his right arm from under the covers. The dog at once laid its own right front leg on top of his. The eyebrow went up and they stared off.

Evanlyn's voice entered his ears, "Will, you need to rest!"

She came to his side and pushed his head back down. Feeling his skin, she thought he was a little hot and placed a cool, wet rag over his forehead. The dog wriggled closer. As part of the rag began slipping into his eye, the dog reached over and nudged it back into place. If he did not have that blasted headache and his sides did not hurt Will would have laughed. The dog was acting like a mother hen! A frown touched his face again and he looked back at the dog. Her head rested on her one white and one red front paws, green eyes watching him like a hawk.

"Flare?" he asked.

Her tail thumped on the bed in recognition of the name. Evanlyn chuckled and came over with some medicine.

Evanlyn nodded to the dog as she started peeling aside the bandage around his bare chest, "Yes, it's Flare. She and Disk found me trying to drag you back her. They helped out. You should have seen Disk, Will. He practically carried you all the way here!"

"I see," Will moaned as Evanlyn rubbed poultice on his wound.

Flare lifted her head and barked at Evanlyn, as if reprimanding the young woman for hurting Will. Evanlyn chuckled but ignored the dog. Will watched through half-closed eyes as Flare sniffed at what Evanlyn was doing. Growling slightly, Flare attracted Evanlyn's attention to a bad part of Will's chest wound. Seeing that infection was starting to grow, Evanlyn grabbed another rag, water, and some more medicine herbs. Will laid his head back and clenched his jaw.

It did not take long for Evanlyn to clean out the infection. Maybe a few minutes. Will, however, felt like it lasted for half an hour. Flare remained close, constantly supervising Evanlyn. Often she lean over and give Will's face an encouraging lick. With that, Evanlyn put the new medicine in that area of the wound, trying to prevent the infection from returning. That done, Evanlyn bound the wound and moved on. Flare continued to watch the entire process. At the end, when Evanlyn pulled the covers back up to Will's neck, the door opened. Will almost sat up, held down by Evanlyn.

She smiled warmly, "It's alright. Disk has returned with a couple of rabbits."

"Rabbits?" Will repeated, raising an eyebrow.

True enough the grey, white, and black dog trotted forward. His grey upper jaw was just as white as his lower jaw thanks to the snow. Three snow-covered rabbits dangled in his jaws. Flare yipped happily at his returned. As Will had seen before, these two dogs cared for one another greatly. Though determined to guard Will, Flare still worried for her friend. Disk dropped the rabbits on the barrel where Will and Evanlyn kept their skinning supplies. Then he turned and, tail up, trotted over to Will's side. He put his front paws on the bed and looked at Will with wise blue eyes. Will could swear up and down that the dog was analyzing him. Then, as if understanding that Will was the dominate one in the cabin, Disk lowered his head to the bed and whimpered. His tail also dropped between his legs. His ears, however, remained up, listening for a command.

Evanlyn piped up, petting Disk's back, "Please, Will, let's keep them. You know that they have a bad master. After all, they ran away from him or were left to die in the snow. Please, let's keep them!"

"Evanlyn," Will sighed weakly. "We can barely catch enough food for ourselves. To bring these dogs in might just overwhelm us. Then we all could die."

Her green eyes gained a hard tint, "We can't let them die by freezing to death!"

"Okay, how's this: What will your father say if we end up bringing two stray dogs home with us?" Will asked. Before she could answer he continued, "Because I know Halt and he won't take them into his cabin for all the world. Now, if I was nearly a full-fledge Ranger it would be different story because the dogs would be staying for a short time."

Evanlyn bit her lip and thought. Then, eyes shining, she responded, "I could talk my dad into taking them in. Especially since they might just help us get back home."

Flare and Disk both barked happily and wagged their tails.

Will closed his eyes and turned his face back towards the ceiling. A low moan escaped his throat. Evanlyn frowned and touched his head. He was not hot anymore. Maybe he had a headache. Evanlyn figured that he probably had a concussion of some sort. Gently she nudged him in the left arm.

Evanlyn asked tentatively, "Will, can we keep them?"

"Why are you asking me? Sounds like you three already made a decision," was the reply.

Evanlyn whooped for joy, making Will wince. Disk and Flare seemed to realize that they were accepted by the master of the cabin. Flare wriggled closer to him and buried her head deep into his right side. Will opened his eyes and twisted his arm free from where it was trapped between Flare's head and his side. Pulling it free of the covers, he laid his hand on Flare's head. She whimpered and buried her head deeper, making Will moan. Disk bounded around happily with Evanlyn. The two seemed to be sharing a dance. Then he large dog raced over to Will and jumped onto the bed. He curled up on Will's left side.

That night, Flare remained at her place next to Will while Disk returned to the door. Evanlyn wrapped the covers of her around her and quickly fell asleep. Alone with his thoughts, Will could not help but wonder where Halt was and how he was doing…

* * *

Halt's fist connected with a man's jaw. The sounds of metal hitting metal rang out behind him. Grabbing two handfuls of clothing, Halt lifted the man off his feet and hurled him into his companions. Spinning around, he parried a blade with his saxe. Then the attacker had to backpedal as Halt, eyes glaring daggers and eyebrows lowered like thunderclouds, came at him. His saxe soon knocked away the weapon and he knocked the man to the ground with a solid punch to the nose.

Then Gilan was next to him, sword swinging from left to right and back again. Son of Sir David and trained by the best Swordmaster in the entire country, Gilan could not be stopped. This was especially true given that most of these men carried daggers, not swords. Together the two Rangers brought down the last of the gang.

Halt was so happy when the last man of Morgarath's inner circle was captured and brought to prison. However, before he could make plans to leave to Skandia, word had been sent to him by Crowley. There was a large gang working in the fiefs of Araluen, Meric, and some parts of Redmont and Caraway. Based in Redmont, Halt was obligated to go and end this. He joined up with Gilan and Crowley at Castle Araluen where they began their search for the gang. After several weeks of searching the three Rangers had found their hideout and went in.

Crowley came in from outside saying that he caught everyone that escaped Gilan and Halt's ambush, which was not many. Most had chosen to fight, relying on superior numbers. They should have known not to mess with someone as mad as Halt was at that moment. Several weeks gone! Several weeks he could have been using to hunt for Will. Several more weeks that his apprentice and the princess were stuck in slavery.

Gilan sensed the growl in Halt's demeanor and took a step away from him. Sensing Halt looking at him, he feigned starting to tie the men up. Crowley quickly followed suit. Halt grumbled under his breath about killing the next person or people who stopped him. Crowley gave him a hard look. Gilan spun as he heard Crowley yelp in fright. Halt, a snarl of anger on his face, had cornered Crowley. Gilan felt that Halt was ready to kill anyone at that moment, not that he could blame Halt. After all, he was hoping that Crowley would let him go with Halt on his search for Will and Evanlyn.

Back at Castle Araluen, Halt was throwing his clothes into his bag, ready to head back to Redmont and finish preparing. His mind was already thinking of everything he needed. Mentally he checked off things that he had already done. He stopped for a moment, wondering about a small detail. With a shrug, Halt filed it away as another thing to do. He knew that Sir Rodney was willing to lend Horace for the trip so he needed the permission to go before he left Castle Araluen. That way there was no delays.

Crowley knocked on the door and entered. A massive white bandage covered a massive bump on the right side of his head. The doctors were wondering how in the world he got the injury. Crowley had simply waved them away. One man, however, he could not ignore: Duncan. The king had practically cornered Crowley into telling him where he got the injury. Crowley shrugged and said that he had a run in with the side of the cave while tying the prisoners up. Duncan knew it had something to do with Halt, confirmed by how Gilan had jumped when asked.

"Halt, Duncan wants to see you," Crowley said.

Halt called over his shoulder without stopping his packing, "Busy."

"Halt, that was an order…and it has something to do with you leaving for Will and Cassandra," Crowley growled gently, but the air of authority was unmistakable.

Halt stopped, every muscle going tight. This was not going to end well, he sensed. Following Crowley, he headed to meet Duncan. Reaching the door to the king's private study they knocked. They entered as soon as they heard the call to come in. There Halt felt his heart leap into his throat. At Duncan's side was Lord Anthony, arms crossed and an unhappy look on his face. Also in the room was Lady Pauline, Baron Arald, Sir David, Gilan, and Horace. Crowley went to stand on the other side of Duncan, facing his friend.

"Halt," Duncan began. He paused, not knowing how to say what he needed to say. Taking a deep breath, he met Halt's dark gaze and spoke, "We received word that ends this mission of yours."

Baron Arald leaped forward, "The Skandians will ransom them!"

"No," Duncan said simply, shaking his head. "We still don't know where they are or how they're doing."

Halt growled, "Then we need to find them."

David stepped forward and said firmly, "It will be useless. The Temujai army won't let you pass into the Skandian territory."

"What!?" everyone besides Duncan, Anthony, and Crowley exclaimed.

"The Temujai army has moved through Teutlandt (did I spell that right?) and parts of Skandian not blocked by snow. When the passes clear up the army will move. There is no possible to get you into Skandia to look for them," Duncan said with a weak sigh.

Halt stepped up to the desk and placed his hands on it, "You can send a ship."

"I can't, Halt," Duncan replied. Before the Ranger could argue and continued, "The Oberjarl, Ragnak, has declared a Vallasvow against me and my family. If I send you on a ship it will attract attention. Ragnak might figure out that Evanlyn is really my daughter. If that happens, he will kill her, Will, and anyone I send on the ship. I can't send a ship."

Halt's hands balled into fists. He knew that waiting would destroy their chances of getting Will and Cassandra back. He knew it! The Temujai, Halt knew, would kill every slave just because they were 'inferior'. That included Will and Evanlyn. Even if Evanlyn pointed out who she was they would still kill her. The Temujai did not believe in ransoms.

Halt finally spoke, just above a whisper, "Send me and another Ranger. We can sneak in and grab them for the Temujai attack the capital. With the Ranger skills, we have a chance at saving them. Don't…give…up." The last three words were practically spat out.

"Halt, I'm sorry…You should know how much this decision pains me. There is no other way," Duncan said, placing his face in his hands, letting the tears fall.

Unknown to everyone else, tears also fell down Halt's face…

* * *

 **Combo chapter done! The next one will be up soon. My English teacher loves essays so I have to get that done now. See you soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Disk, Flare, and any future OCs.**

 **Pennydragon: It is stated later what breed Disk and Flare but I'll tell you briefly what they are. Disk is a husky mixed with large mountain dogs (think Kloof if you've read** _ **Brotherband**_ **, if not then think a Saint Bernard) and a small amount of border shepherd (Ebony and Shadow's breed). Flare is also a husky but she is leaner do to a recent wolf heritage. Hope that clears it up, if not then let me know. Will and Evanlyn will meet their former master and learn of their heritage then.**

 **Decided to get this done last night/this morning. It's a bit a humor and relaxation after everything that has happened. You all know me though…nothing is ever fully relaxing.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and A Warrior Chapter 10

Will crept forward through the heavy snow and thin bushes. A herd of deer was not far away, munching happily on some tree bark. Grimacing slightly, Will rubbed his chest. The wound was practically healed but still caused pain. His other injuries, all minor, had healed quickly. Not wanting to lay around all day, Will had decided to go hunting.

A powerful stag came around the herd, ears up and eyes alert. Several fawns pranced around the herd. Will's eyes narrowed as he watched. The stag was valuable to the herd so Will was not focusing on him. His main worry were the fawns. Will did not want to accidentally kill a mother and leave the fawn to die a slow death. However, it seemed that none of the fawns wanted to remain near their mother long enough for Will to mark them. Slowly he let out a breath. So much for hunting this herd.

Carefully Will pulled back the way he came. He would check the snares then head back to the cabin. After all, he promised Evanlyn that he would not be gone long. Since the Temujai man kidnapped her, Evanlyn was afraid to leave the cabin clearing. That meant all the hunting fell on the shoulders of Disk until Will was better. The large male dog accepted the work load easily, wandering off once one of the humans was awake. He would then return by midday with whatever he had. Resting for a few beside Will and Flare, he regained his energy and ate what was given to him. Then, without a command, would leave for the woods once more. Before nightfall he would be back with whatever he had. Will noticed that his morning hunts were more successful than his evening hunts. Now with Will better, the dog could rest some more. At the end of winter the little group would have to move before the Temujai arrived.

A loud _SNAP_ made Will jumped. Then he realized he had stepped on a branch hidden in the snow. Going low, Will watched the herd. They were on high alert, ears up and heads turning. Breath appeared in the morning air from their noses. The does and fawns Will had no worry of. It was the massive stag that he feared. Wounded and with a bad leg, Will could not possibly outmaneuver him. Huge horns would make a fine trophy and deadly weapons. Slowly the stag stepped forward, watching for sign of movement and life. Will hoped that he would not see him hiding next to the bush…

With a bellow, the stag lowered his head and snorted. Will gulped but held still. Maybe the stag was just making a challenge, to scare away an unseen enemy. That thought was quickly dispelled as the beast charged him. Will yelped in fright and sprinted around the tree. Unlike the boar he had faced and unlike a bull, the deer did not ram the tree. Instead it slid to a halt and began to circle the tree. Will's heart was in his throat as he realized the stag's strategy. It knew the art of combat with a human foe: slow and steady. With a dart, Will sprinted for the next tree. The stag charged at once, hoping to stop him. Will leaped and rolled under a clump of dead bushes before the stag reached him. It snorted a plume of air and reared. Will managed to roll out of the way of the powerful hooves.

Now on the other side of the bushes, Will began trying to run. His right leg, now cold and tired, refused to cooperate with him. The stag noticed he was escaping and leaped over the bushes. Using a small slope that led towards the cabin, Will rolled away from the angry animal. He hoped that the further away from the heard he got the less the stag would chase him. Looking over his shoulder, Will instantly knew the animal would do no such thing. It trotted down the slope, antlers pointed at his target. Will crawled backwards on his back, keeping the stag in sight. How was he going to get out of this one?

A growl echoed around them, deep and resounding. Leaping over Will from the bushes behind him came Flare. She landed in between Will and stag. Her lips drew back, revealing deadly teeth. Fur standing on end made her look like a flaming red porcupine. Ears flat, tail raised, and head low issued the challenge to the stag. It bellowed and pranced angrily. Flare maintained her ground, growling the whole time. Will, meanwhile, reached the bushes and began trying to stand. If the stag charged Flare she could be badly wounded, if not killed! Will's arrows might just be enough to chase the stag off.

The stag made a move forward. Flare stepped forward and lashed with her right paw (the white paw). Scarlet splashed over the ground as her claws cut flesh. Bellowing in rage, the stag stepped backwards, head swinging in a desperate attempt to ward Flare off. The dog, however, was smart enough to leap back after making her attack. The antlers tore the ground, sending snow and dirt in all directions, but did not meet flesh.

"Flare, to me!" Will commanded.

He was on his feet now, bow ready. His weight was being held by his left leg and a tree. Flare turned her head enough to see where he was without losing sight of the angry animal. The stag, hoping she was distracted enough, swung its head. Flare jumped the opposite way, which was also opposite of Will. She lunged forward almost the instant she touched the ground and snapped her jaws centimeters from the deer's legs. It balked and reared, allowing Flare to race underneath. Now it turned and charged at top speed. Though Flare was fast, she was not fast enough to beat the stag.

Will's first shot cut the stag's left shoulder. It was enough, however, to stop the stag's charge. Flare came to Will's side and turned once more on the stag. She growled and yipped at it but did not leave Will's side, just as he had commanded. Will's second arrow pierced the ground near a front hoof. The stag, realizing that it was now at the disadvantage, backed away slowly. Will kept an arrow ready but did not fire. Slowly the stag turned and trotted off, blowing snorts at them. Movement caught Will's eye and he knew that Flare was starting to follow.

"Stay," he command gently, baring above a whisper.

Flare looked at him with shining green eyes. At once she sat down and continued to stare at him. She noticed, somewhere in her mind, that Will had been gentle. Her old master would have shouted and cursed at her. Such a slight difference made a big change of loyalty. Will waited until the stag could be heard no more before he moved, heading towards the first snare. Flare whimpered but stayed where she was. After all, he had said 'stay'. Realizing this, Will turned to her and smiled warmly.

"Come on, then. We don't have all day to sit around," he called with laughter in his voice and a wave of his hand.

At once Flare raced over to him. She passed him a little ways and began sniffing the ground. Flare kept looking back to make sure that she on the same path as her master. Will walked calmly, letting the dog lead. She seemed happy and content out in the woods. Poised and swift, Flare made an excellent hunter. Will frowned a little as he watched her slowly sniff a hole in the snow. Something about her was vaguely familiar. He had also noticed that Disk had some characteristics that seemed distantly familiar. Whatever they were, he could not figure out. One day he would remember, he knew.

After gathering what food was in the traps, a rabbit and two squirrels, Will and Flare headed back to the cabin. Will pointed in the direction and said 'cabin'. Instantly Flare barked and shot down the path. She stopped after a few meters and looked back. Barking again, she seemed to be telling Will to hurry up. Laughing at this thought, Will started after her at a jog. Realizing he got the message, Flare shot away again. However, Will noticed pleasantly, she never went out of his sight range.

Upon nearing the cabin, Will called Flare to him. She answered at once, tail wagging. Will scratched her ears and whispered friendly words to her. Punctuating his sentences were whimpers and yips. Finally Will rose, stretched, and tossed the food over his shoulder. Then, with a smile, he looked at Flare.

"How about a little race between us, eh?" he asked.

Flare barked and wagged her tail. Will pointed to the cabin then got into a racing stance. Understanding dawned in her green eyes. Flare went low to ground, muscles bunched and tail high in the air. Will chuckled at the fierce snarl of pleasure that Flare gave to the path ahead of her. Will raised his left arm, wincing as his shoulder protested, held two fingers up. Flare's eyes darted to the hand, waiting for the signal. With a quick movement, Will dropped his hand and sprinted forward. Flare shot away at the same time. Together they raced through the bushes and around trees. Flare maintained a steady lope even with Will's stride. Will marveled at how controlled her body was. Reaching the open space, Will picked up his pace. Flare barked once and picked up her pace. Evanlyn appeared on the porch right as Flare came sliding to a halt and jumping up the two stairs.

Evanlyn shook her head as Will slide to a halt as well, "You are going to destroy all the work I've done to keep you together, young man."

"Settle down, Evanlyn. We only raced the last few meters. I noticed that Flare is quite lean, built for speed and endurance. I wanted to see her in action," Will replied with a smile.

Evanlyn rolled her eyes and looked at Flare, "You should be keeping him out of trouble."

Flare looked up at Evanlyn and barked once. Then she spun in a circle and leaped off the porch. Instantly she put herself between Will and some imaginary monster. Will smiled as he noticed the same posture she used when challenging the stag. With an eyebrow going up, Will realized that she was doing exactly that, reliving the fight. He laugh and turned back to Evanlyn, who was watching Flare in confusion.

"I got attacked by a stag today. It was defending its herd even though I wasn't a threat. Flare came and rescued me. She is literally reacting it now," he explained.

Evanlyn made an 'oh' with her mouth. Then the full meaning of the story hit her. Before Will could move, she picked up the broom and swatted him over the head with it. He yelped and jumped back, running into Flare. The dog gave grunt as both went down. He gasped as Flare stood to her full height and shook him off. Looking back at the porch, Will noticed that Evanlyn still had that broom held threateningly in her hands. Standing up and brushing off snow, Will made an 'I'm sorry' gesture with his hands. Evanlyn snorted then went back inside.

Upon entering, Will found that Disk had already returned with the evening catch: a squirrel. Smiling, Will joked about how they would be eating a lot of squirrel in the coming days. Evanlyn smiled in return and helped him prepare a meal. Flare and Disk barked, growled, yipped, whined, and whimpered. Looking over once or twice, Will noticed that they were playing with each other. _And possibly having their own conversation,_ he thought with an inward laugh.

With full bellies, the group sat around the fire. Flare and Disk each situated themselves between Evanlyn and Will in the best possible way to say they both were close to each human. Will put his right leg up on a makeshift stool he had made. The heat from the fire was welcoming and he soon dozed. Evanlyn woke him, telling him to get off to bed. Flare, seeing him limping over, yipped once. She then raced past, leaped on the bed, grabbed the covers in her jaws. Slowly she backed up, pulling the covers along the way. Will smiled and thanked her by ruffling her ears the way she liked. Then, with her at his right side and head on his stomach as usual, Will fell sound asleep. Evanlyn shortly fell asleep as well with Disk on the rug below her bed. If anything were to happen, Disk knew that he, Flare, and Will could take care of it in moments. Therefore, he no longer needed to sleep by the door.

None of them noticed the figure cloaked in black peering through one of the windows. With a nod at the sleeping group, the figure slipped away into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice!**

 **Sorry this took so long…homework can be a pain.**

 **I'm still taking any scene suggestions that someone wants. I think I have finally figured out the private messaging…not sure. I know how to receive them but still not sure how to respond. If anyone has a scene they want to see you can now send it that way.**

 **So here we start seeing more of my OCs! I won't tell you off the bat if they are good or bad- that's for you all to figure out!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 11

Will slipped forward through the snow. His target was a new deer without a herd nearby. It was jumpy and alert but Will knew that his aim was true. He raised two fingers slowly then signaled forward. On his left, sliding gracefully through the snow, was a red back. It moved until it had past five trees from where it started, diverging away from Will. Four fingers came up and repeated the movement. On his right, doing the same thing as the other, a black back moved forward. Then Will signaled with three fingers. Evanlyn appeared a few feet away from him on his right. Working together before had guaranteed meat for the group so Will was determined to keep doing it.

For the past several days, Will had been teaching Evanlyn the Ranger signals that he had learned from Halt. Flare and Disk, ever present, had continually watched their practice exercises. After two days, when Will signaled that an empty sack perched on a pole was the enemy, there was an explosion of movement. Next thing he and Evanlyn knew was that the sack was in the middle of a tug-a-war between Flare and Disk. The wind picked up and pulled the sack away. Disk snarled and gave chase while Flare threw back her head and howled. As the wind continued to blow the sack back and forth, the dogs gave chase, snarling and barking angrily at it. Finally Will rose and put an arrow threw it. Instantly Disk and Flare stopped. They knew that Will's arrows were sharp and deadly. Therefore, to them, the sack was now dead and could be ignored. From then on Will had included them in the signal teaching.

Will and Evanlyn paused. Their cover was no longer enough to hide them from the deer. The doe glanced around nervously then turned back to its tree. Will lifted a whole hand. Then it closed into a fist. At once Flare and Disk shot forward from either side of the deer. Teeth bared, snarling and snapping, the dogs cut off its escape routes. It balked and turned to run…right towards Will and Evanlyn. Will rose and fired an arrow. It brought down the deer, an instant killing shot. The dogs came to a halt beside their masters. Evanlyn was the backup, in case the deer managed to escape Will's arrows. She also carried the knives they needed. The two humans set to work. Disk left and returned with a long pole in his mouth. Will smiled and scratched his ears. After tying the meat to the pole, Will and Evanlyn rose with it. Together the four headed off for the cabin with Flare and Disk in the lead.

Flare suddenly paused, her ears up and swiveling. Disk, too, paused and seemed on edge. Instantly Will drew his saxe knife. Was the danger nearby? What was it? A wolf? A bear? Maybe a wildcat? Or, pray it was not, a Skandian? The two dogs looked back at him, waiting for a command. Will put a finger to his mouth: _silent_. Then he mouthed: _where_. Both dogs tilted their heads, listening for the noise only they could hear. Together, both noses pointed towards the mountains. Will relaxed a little. Not a Skandian but still a threat.

Then a scream split the air.

Will and Evanlyn raced towards the sound. Flare and Disk, after barking their displeasure at being left behind, dashed after them. Will realized that they were heading towards the mountain. Whatever the threat was it was after somebody that needed help. Flare, easily overtaking her masters, slowed and growled menacingly. Both humans slowed as well. Evanlyn lowered the meat to the snow while Disk quickly buried it. Then all four moved forward.

Before them, in a clearing, was a young woman dressed completely in black. Approaching her, teeth bared, was a huge bear! She was on her back and trying to escape the menacing creature. Her boots kicked snow into the bear's face. It roared in pain as snow got in its eyes but kept coming. Close enough to the woman, the bear lifted its paw in a death blow.

Will knew that she would not survive unless she had help. Quickly he signaled for Evanlyn to stay in the trees. Then he raced forward, an arrow resting on his bow. Flare and Disk charged quickly. They knew without a command what Will had in mind.

The arrow pierced the bear's shoulder, drawing blood and a roar of pain. Flare darted under the bear's stomach, lunging upward. Her teeth sank into its paw. Disk leaped onto the back and bit into the neck. Two more arrows struck true, one in the neck and one other front foot. With a thunderous growl, the bear reared upward. Flare was shaken lose and thrown aside. Disk, unable to hold on, slipped off into the snow. Turning, the bear sought its prey. Will had the woman by the arms and was pulling her away. The bear growled, landing back on all fours, and advanced. Will drew his saxe and slashed a deep cut on the bear's nose. Roaring, the bear blindly struck with its bleeding paw (the one that Flare bit).

"Will!" Evanlyn screamed as Will landed in the snow with a grunt.

The blow was nowhere near crippling but it did knocked the air from his lungs. The bear, seeing him as the weakest target, turned on him. Will tried to push himself to his feet but the snow slipped under him. Now the bear was terrifyingly close. His saxe had been thrown away by the blow. Then Disk appeared between the bear and his master. Even the bear had to back off at the loud bark that erupted from his throat. Then Flare appeared, teeth slinking into the bear's left ear. Rearing, the bear attempted to throw her off but to no avail. Disk lunged, teeth biting deep into the throat. The bear shook its head vigorously. Then a stone slammed into its nose, breaking bone.

Evanlyn appeared at Will's side, helping him up. The dogs leaped aside as her second rock took the bear in the forehead. Will, who had managed to hold his bow, fired two rapid arrows. Each sliced through flesh. With a growl, the bear backed off. However, Will knew that it was far from over. He stepped between the bear and Evanlyn. The dogs prowled around the angered animal, challenging it to try and threaten their masters. Paws landing firmly, the bear lowered its head…

It prepared to charge…

Will's bow raised, arrow at the ready…

It came at them with a thunderous roar…

A shout rang out, followed by a person leaping between the bear and the Ranger apprentice. His massive spear landed in the ground. The tip tore through the bear's skin, piercing the heart. With a growl, the bear reared on last time. Both paws rose as the animal prepared to strike down its killer. Then Will's arrow tore through the eye and into the brain. As it landed, the ground shook and almost knocked Will off his feet. Only Evanlyn managed to keep him standing.

Slowly Will turned to face the man who brought the spear. He was standing next to the woman, whispering to her. The woman, her blond hair shining in the sun and blue eyes sparkling, smiled to something the man said. The man himself was tall, a good head and shoulder taller than Horace even. His black hair was powdered with snow. A black cloth was bound around his face and his hood was up, hiding any noticeable features beyond a large nose and his eyes. Those eyes reminded Will of a snake's, brilliant green to the point of mesmerizing yet hard and uncompromising. Powerful muscles rippled under his black cloak and clothing. With a start, Will realized that man and woman wore similar clothing, which was simple yet elegant.

Realizing that Will and Evanlyn were still there, the man turned to look at them. Will met those green eyes. He saw that the man was analyzing him, studying him. The man seemed impressed but it was gone so quickly that Will later wondered if he saw it at all. Then the eyes darted over to Evanlyn then to the dogs, who had now joined their masters' side. Flare and Disk lowered their heads and flattened their ears as the eyes came to them. Slowly a rumbling growl came from their throats.

"Still," Will whispered.

At once the growling stopped. However, both dogs were on high alert. A touch of humor appeared in the man's eyes. Turning he signaled with his left hand, which contained two rings that Will could not see very well. Stepping from the trees came six more people. All were dressed in black like the first two. From that distance Will could not tell gender or noticeable characteristics. Then the man turned completely back to them.

He stepped forward and said through the black cloth, "I must thank you for coming to the aid of my companion." Slowly his right hand extended outward.

"It is no matter," Will replied calmly. He took the man's hand. Instantly he noticed the calm, overwhelming strength that the man possessed. The green eyes told him that the man could sense Will's own strength, both in body and in character.

The man spoke again, the voice so smooth that it was almost a purr, "I value the lives of my people highly. Believe me when I say it matters a lot. Not many people who live here would do such a dangerous thing for a stranger."

"An unjust and selfish act," Will growled, wishing his voice did not seem so high-pitched compared to his man. "We should be looking after one another. After all, we share the same threats and survive the same weather."

A smile seemed to appear under that cloth but the purring voice gave away no sign humor or pleasure, "Well said, young one. We might just be able to get along as neighbors…and friends."

Will almost winced as the hand tightened. However, he kept his body still and eyes locked with the man's gaze. He was not going to back down to anyone, whether friend or foe. Evanlyn and the others watched the proceedings. The man released Will's hand and nodded to Evanlyn. Then with a flourish he bowed to Will. Will bowed in return, understanding that this was a sign of equality. The man straightened, turned, and walked away with the girl. Will and Evanlyn headed back they had come. Flare and Disk uncovered the meat.

Turning after picking up one end of the pole, Will looked after the men and woman. His eyes narrowed. Could he trust them? Were they friends or a possible threat? Would they stay friends until they repaid any perceived debt? Biting his lip, Will felt a worm of fear in his stomach. Stories of men and women shrouded in black who ruled the mountains had constantly been in his ears while a slave. Will thought this to be a myth, until now, until he saw a lone metal feather hanging from a chain around the man's neck…

The symbol of the Hunters.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this chapter. Again, sorry this took so long. I am always open to critic and ideas. Post any scenes suggestions in the comments or send to me in Private Messaging (now that I know how to receive!).**

 **Feel free to ask questions (don't I always answer!?). The next chapter will be up this weekend…if schoolwork goes according to plan. See you soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own my OCs like Flare and Disk.**

 **Ready for a bit of action!? Then here we go!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 12

"Don't get over…confident."

Evanlyn hit the ground for the seventh time that day. Her back was starting to hurt now. Will stood above, two sticks in his hands. His brown eyes sparkled in the afternoon light. Covered in shadow but still starkly livid were the three scars on his face. Even with that happy and likeable personality those scars were enough to stop someone's heart in fright. Obviously her eyes had given her away for Will frowned and turned his head to the right, pulling the scars out of her sight. Without looking at her Will extended his hand to help her up. She took the hand and he hauled her to her feet.

"Never expect her attacker to back down," Will said, keeping his away from her. "Always assume they are about to attack you anew. Even when they are running, never turned your back on them."

Evanlyn nodded, feeling guilt stab her heart. After meeting with the people Will assumed were the Hunters, he was determined to teach Evanlyn how to fight. Since them both had saxe knives he had decided to start there. Four days had passed since then. She was getting better each day with practice. However, she had to learn stop pressing too close to her attacker. Will always turned the battle against her at that point. Normally it was him sweeping her legs out from under her. Other times it was a push or a whack over the head. No matter what it was, the end result was the same: she would be dead.

Every day seemed to end in the same way. Evanlyn would be defeated yet again and notice Will's scars. Her eyes would remain locked on that side of his face. Will, always conscientious of his wounds and how they made people feel, would turn away and end the session. Evanlyn really wished she would stop doing that to him. It must be hard for him to look at his reflection every day, so her staring was not helping.

With a start, Evanlyn realized that Will never looked at his reflection.

Evanlyn finally stepped forward and touched his left shoulder. Even through all the layers he was wearing she could feel the scars on his shoulder. Will looked over his shoulder, making sure she did not see the scars. Slowly Evanlyn made him turn around. Then she gently touched the scars on his face. Will looked away from her gaze; that frown still on his face.

Evanlyn finally found the voice to speak, "Will, there is nothing to be ashamed of. Your scars are a testimony to your loyalty and love…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stared."

"My scars are something I have to live with, Evanlyn," he responded, taking her hand away from his face. "People like you shouldn't have to look at them."

Evanlyn felt the tears in her eyes. She embraced Will, who let out a gasp of surprise. Carefully she tightened her grip on him. Will quickly realized that she was crying into his shoulder. Gently he patted her shoulder. For him, he did not understand that his life of constantly turning his face away was hurting others. He did not realize just how much he was closing the world off. He did not understand how much that hurt Evanlyn…

Flare and Disk both let out a single bark. Evanlyn perked up her head from his shoulder. Will's hand tightened on his bow while his other fell to his blades. That was the signal given by the dogs when a stranger approached. Quickly he whispered for Evanlyn to hide in the cabin. Flare went inside with her. Disk, meanwhile, bounded through the snow until he reached Will's side. Together the two dropped amongst some bushes.

Will felt his heart bounding in his chest. An arrow was on his bow, ready to fire. Disk remained at a ready position. Should the signal be given he would attack without mercy. A threat was a threat and it would be eliminated. Carefully Will rose, looking around a tree trunk. Nothing so far. Then his ears heard it: hoofbeats.

 _Temujai?_ Will wondered. _More trying to find out what happened to their comrades? Skandians wouldn't dare ride a horse. They're terrible riders._ His heart practically stopped. _Could it be the Hunters coming to end a perceived threat?_

Disk bared his teeth, sensing his master's fear and worry. However, Will's teachings were holding true because he made no sound. Within a few minutes, five riders appeared from among the trees. Will felt a snarl curl on his face. The clothing was made of skins and covered every inch of the body. Temujai riders! One turned and spoke to his men, pointing at the cabin. No smoke curled from the chimney, meaning that Evanlyn had doused the fire. Still the men seemed interested in approaching it. After all, someone could be hiding inside from them. Together they moved forward, blades coming from their sheaths. If anyone was there then they would die.

The first man had barely put his boot down on the first step when Will's arrow tore through his skins and into his heart. Shouts rang out as he fell. Spinning around, the men found themselves taking two more arrows. Then Disk slammed into them, teeth tearing through flesh, jaws breaking bone, and eyes flashing with anger and fury. As one man went down under Disk's weight and another collapsed with an arrow in his chest, the rest dove for the cover of their horses. One managed to roll under the porch, Will's third arrow deep in his leg.

Then the door opened and Flare charged into the fray. Disk's strength and size was amazing but Flare's speed and agility outshined any strength. She whipped around, biting at men and horses alike. The horses balked and reared, uncovering their masters to Will's arrows. Soon all were dead but the man under the porch. Disk held his opponent by the throat, refusing to let go until he was certain the man would never rise again. Flare had scarlet blood splattered across her white chest and throat. Will limped forward, his bow holding his weight. Evanlyn appeared on the porch, eyes searching her friends for signs of injury.

"All clear," Will stated firmly, not knowing of the man under the porch.

Evanlyn sighed and let a smile cross her face, "Good riddance, I say. Ever since the first group I've been afraid of the others coming after us."

"We got back up now," Will said, indicating Flare and Disk (who had now released his dead opponent).

Will was close to the porch now. Instead of mounting the steps, he leaned on his bow. Slowly his eyes took the scene. Something was amiss. None of the men moved. Frowning, Will watched the dogs for a little bit. Both were healthy, not even a single scratch. Shrugging, Will returned his eyes back to the bodies. The alarm bells in his head would not go away. That meant he was missing something.

Evanlyn saw it before he did, for he had turned his back to the porch. "Will! Behind you!"

Spinning around, he accepted the punch to his stomach. Flare and Disk snarled viciously. However, before either could leap, the man leaped on top of Will. Both dogs paused, not wanting to hurt their master. Evanlyn grabbed her sling but faced the same dilemma. How could they help Will without hurting him? As the question burned in their minds, Will and the Temujai rolled in the snow. Punches and kicks were the main attacks of the fight because neither could grab their knives. Will finally wrapped his right arm around the man's neck and brought their heads together. Both were sent reeling from the blow.

Then, spitting out something in his own tongue, the Temujai picked Will up and hurled with him back against the ground. At once both dogs lunged. This Temujai, however, was a dog trainer. Spinning around, he put on fist into Disk's head while his foot took Flare in her chest. While under the porch he had seen each of their skills. Therefore, he knew how each would attack him. With yelps and whimpers both dogs were sent rolling in the snow.

Whirling made the man dive. Evanlyn stone just barely missed his head. Rolling quickly he picked up a shield off his fallen comrade. Then he stood while holding it in place. Sure enough, Evanlyn's second stone struck the shield, denting the metal. Will leaped on his back before Evanlyn could think off firing another shot. Down the two went and the scuffle continued. Evanlyn bit her lip, waiting for the moment to hurl her next stone. Disk and Flare rose and also waited. Now they wanted blood but their loyalty to their master was still too strong.

Will got on the man's back and wrapped his arms around the neck. Growling and spitting words that Will figured were curses, the man stood up. He twisted left and right but Will held on. An elbow slammed into Will's left side, causing him to see black spots. Biting back a scream, he held on as the man twisted again.

"Evanlyn, hit him!" he called to her.

Evanlyn's arm came back, starting the cycle, but she stopped short of throwing the stone. Her mind's eye could see her missing the man and hitting Will instead. What damage would be done then? She could break bone, or worse, kill him! Her eyes widened as the man finally reached back and seized ahold of Will's cloak. With a mighty heave he sent Will over his shoulder and into the snow. The blade quickly followed.

"WILL!"

The man rose from his knees, leaving the dagger imbedded in Will's chest. Will coughed and sputtered, hands opening and closing weakly. Smiling, the man turned to Evanlyn and the dogs. Anger made the dogs snarl but horror kept them still, eyes locked on their master. Evanlyn's sling still rocked but not with enough force to hurl the stone.

"Not yet!" shouted a deep voice.

With a gurgled cry, the Temujai collapsed as the spear tore through him. Standing at the edge of the woods was a tall man dressed in black. The hood was up and the cloth covered his face. Evanlyn gasped as she recognized the man who had come between Will and the bear. If his words were true then he was the leader of the Hunters.

The man went to his knees beside Will. Evanlyn finally found the strength to stumble over. Will's body was convulsing, his eyes tightly shut and jaw opening and closing in a futile attempt to speak. Quickly the man tore open Will's shirt, revealing that the blade had pierced close to where breathing tube was. The Temujai had been planning for Will to die a slow, painful death. He could not anticipate the Hunters' leader's healing ability. Carefully the man pulled the blade out of Will. The young man arched his back and gasped. Then he collapsed into unconsciousness. With Evanlyn helping and using what herbs they had, the leader quickly stopped the bleeding and bound the wound shut. Luckily the dagger had been a small one, unable to pierce completely through Will's chest plate.

With that done, the leader yanked his spear from the dead man's body. Quickly he cleaned it and tied it to his back. Ignoring the growling dogs, he picked Will up and turned towards the mountains.

Evanlyn stepped in his path and growled determinately, "Where are you taking him?"

"To my home. We have a healer who can save him," was the simple, purring reply.

Evanlyn shook her head. She did not trust this man, this group of people. Also, many of their things were in the cabin. Opening her mouth, she was about to state this when a hand grabbed her arms. Twisting hard, Evanlyn tried to throw her captor off. The hands only tightened their grip. Several men passed and vanished into the cabin. Disk and Flare growled and barked but powerful men held them firm, tying their mouths shut and attaching leashes. Soon the other men came out with all of Will and Evanlyn's belongings, including what food they had caught.

"Come," the leader stated, walking off with Will still in his arms.

The men at once began to follow. Those who had Disk and Flare began dragging the dogs along. Evanlyn was ushered after the leader, her hands kept behind her back. Also, her saxe, sling, and stones were taken away from her. Dusk was spreading across the sky by the time they reached the foot of the mountains. There Evanlyn found a cave with two men dressed in black guarding it. Seeing their leader, they came to attention.

Finally Evanlyn could contain her questions no longer as they entered the cave, "Who are you? What do you want with me and Will?"

Handing Will off to another big man, the leader told him to take him to the healer. Then he turned back to Evanlyn. Gently he grabbed her right arm then signaled for the others to continue on. At the back of the group he led her, whispering his words in her ear.

"We are the Hunters, shadows of the mountains. Welcome to our home, Evanlyn. I am Raven, the leader here…And you are now under _my_ command."

* * *

 **Anyone still wondering if you can trust the Hunters? Well, I'm still not going to tell you how trustworthy they are...yet. Hehe...I feel so evil sometimes...that might not be such a good thing. :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **I guess I'm glad no one wanted to kill me for hurting Will, yet again. I'm curious: how many of you actually like the Hunters? Also, how many trust them? I did make them a little devious…oh well, they're supposed to be that way.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I really liked your last post. Made me laugh with the simplicity of the statement. Thank you! It made my day.**

 **I know I keep asking this but does anyone have a scene they would like to see? I'm always willing to use one in the fanfiction. After all, I'm hoping this will be my longest one ever.**

 **Another question: anyone picking up on the meaning behind my title? I think it should be getting more and more obvious. However, if not then don't fret over it. I will give the meaning as the installment goes on.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 13

Will opened his eyes slowly. The pain in his chest was intense but dull and distant. He remembered all too clearly what had happened. Was Evanlyn alright? Where was he? What had happened after the dark figure had pulled out the dagger? Looking around, Will sought the answers to his questions. He was in a cave of some sort. The room was not big but was not overly small either. Ceiling height was more than enough for him. A small, half smile touched Will's face as he thought of Horace having a hard time touching the ceiling. A thick wooden door was on his left, a small window near the top. A board was covering it, giving him privacy.

Sitting up, Will found he was on a straw filled mattress. The pillow was filled with feathers, based on the few that were sticking in his hair. Gingerly Will put his feet on the cool stone and stood. His leg sent a shock of pain up his spine but held. Will nodded to himself. That was always a good thing. The bandage around his chest was thick and well done, telling Will that an expert healer had taken care of him. Next to his bed was a table with a water basin, cup, jug, towel, and a clean shirt. Will picked up the shirt and slid it over shoulders, wincing as his shoulder and chest gave him stabs of pain. His bow rested next to the door but his arrows and knives were nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, Will picked up his bow and listened for voices outside.

He eased the door open when he was certain that no one was around. A long hallway was before him, stretching far in either direction. Torches lit the hallway at regular intervals. No shadows to hide in. Frowning, Will chose to go right. He winced as his bow created a loud tapping sound. He really had to fix that before he returned to his training. If only he could find a thicker cloth to wrap around it.

Rounding a corner, Will slammed right into another person. Stepping back, the two separated. The figure was taller than most, wrapped completely in black. That hood and cloth covered his entire face except his eyes. Will instantly recognized him as the leader of the Hunters. So that was where he was: the Hunters' base! It was they who came to his aid. Why? Had they done anything to Evanlyn or the dogs? Could he trust them? What did they want? Why bring him all the way to their base when they could have healed him at the cabin?

Those green eyes of the leader suddenly became hard as he realized who Will was. Before Will could do a thing, the man's right hand slapped his bow aside. The left smacked his jaw, sending Will backwards. The right hand seized ahold of his shirt as the leader darted past him. A powerful blow landed at the back of Will's knee, forcing it to bend and give out. The right leg, having no support, also gave out. Will collapsed to his knees. Instantly the man's left arm was around Will's throat, holding tight. It was only then that Will had any thought of an attack.

 _How…how is he so fast? I barely registered a thing!_ Will thought, horror creeping through his veins as he realized just how outmatched he was.

Cloth brushed Will's right ear as the man leaned down. Slowly the arm pulled Will's head back, bringing him closer. Will could faintly feel the man's knee in his back. "I'm surprised you're up and moving so soon," came that smooth, purring voice. "Though just because you can move does _not_ mean you should."

The man leaned back and slapped Will over the head with his right hand, like a father would do to a disobedient child. Before Will could move or speak, the man seized ahold of the back of Will's collar and pulled him to his feet. Without waiting for Will to prepare his feet, the man walked down the hall, Will practically being dragged behind him. His left hand grabbed Will's bow without slowing or the man stooping more than an inch. Within a few minutes they were back at Will's room. Opening the door, the leader tossed Will's bow aside and hauled him in.

Forcibly he pushed Will onto his bed. He seized Will's left wrist and began tying it to Will's bed. Twisting suddenly, Will tried to throw a punch. The man easily leaned out of the way then grabbed that wrist. Quickly he bound it on Will's other side. Mentally Will cursed himself for not realizing that the group had stored rope under the bed. Within a few seconds Will was completely bound to the bed. Only then did the man closed the door and straighten Will's bow.

Walking over to the basin, the man spoke calmly but with authority, "The injured should not leave their beds. Too many things can go wrong. Sorry, friend, but had you stayed in your room I would not have tied you up. Now you must prove to me that you can stay and be a patient." From the jug the man poured clean, cool mountain water into the cup.

"Who are you?" Will asked as the man turned to him.

The man grabbed Will's jaw in a vice-like grip, forcing it to open. Slowly he poured the water into Will's mouth. Will had no choice but to swallow. As he worked, the man replied steadily, "I am Raven. I am leader of the Hunters, as you've probably figured out. You're a smart one, Will. I was not surprised that it was your wit and determination that kept you and Evanlyn alive." The cup ran empty so he pulled back, releasing Will, and returned to table. Methodically he began pouring another cup.

"Evanlyn…Where is she?" Will asked, managing to find his breath.

Raven returned to his side and again began the process of pouring water into Will's mouth. "She is safe, in her own room. I'm afraid I had to keep her locked up for fear that she would come and disturb you." He paused as he poured too much water into Will's mouth, making the apprentice gag and cough. As soon as Will was calm again, he resumed, both with water and with words. "The dogs are also fine though they don't trust any of us. Not even Evanlyn can get them to do so. Not surprising, considering she doesn't trust us herself."

"What do you want with us?" Will asked as Raven pulled the cup away, silently hoping he would not get another cup.

Raven did not get up. Instead he sat comfortably next to Will on the bed. Breathing deep, he began, "Nothing really. I was at your cabin, hoping to invite you to our home here. When I arrived, however, I found you locked in a fight with that Temujai. After he stabbed you I put my spear through him and brought you four here." He looked at Will, those green eyes sparkling as he continued, "And here you _will_ stay until winter has gone and the snows have melted. Once done, my men will see you beyond Skandia with money and food."

"Why? Why help us?" Will asked, eyes narrowing.

His heart hammered in his chest as Raven leaned over him, left hand touching the scars on Will's face. "I help you because you helped us," Raven replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I also know that you both are escaped slaves, just like many of us. As you said, 'we should be looking after one another'."

Gently he patted Will on the right cheek with his hand. Chuckling softly, Raven exited the room. An audible click resounded through the room. Snarling, Will twisted in his bonds. They remained firm, unmoving, no matter how much Will tried. With gasp, Will collapsed back on his pillow. What did getting out of the bonds do anyway? The door was locked. He also assumed that Raven would post guards on him now.

 _Raven…what an odd name,_ Will thought. _Certainly not his real name. Why change it? What does dressing completely in black and hiding his face have to do with anything? Surely knowing his real identity wouldn't cause harm._

Will looked to the door. Did he trust the Hunters? No. Did he trust Raven? Definitely no. Did he like Raven? Some part of him said yes, only a small part. Would he try to leave with Evanlyn as soon as possible?

Definitely.

* * *

 **Quick question: What do all of you think of Raven? I wanted him to turn out a certain way but I don't know if I succeeded. So, please tell me what your reaction to him is so I know if I failed. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **Back to Halt! Figured you guys might want to know what's going on over in Araluen. Short and sad chapter. Sorry!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 14

Abelard walked along the path at a slow pace. He could sense the heavy atmosphere coming from his rider. Tug walked at his side, lead rein tied firmly to Abelard's saddle. The little horse tossed his head and snorted. At once Abelard sensed his rider grab the rein and pulled Tug in. Soothing, pain-filled words were whispered to his friend. Behind them came the tall bay mare and her rider. Beside them was a battlehorse and a knight apprentice. Neither rider spoke nor did either horse choose to break the silence.

Three days Halt had been arguing with Duncan. Three days to no avail. All thoughts of leaving for Evanlyn and Will were gone. Abelard knew that his rider was hurting deep inside. Such a wound would never heal, he knew. Yet, there was another who was hurting worse. With hope in his heart, Halt had brought hope and peace to Tug. Now, however, the little horse seemed to sense that his rider was being left. To him, this meant abandonment. That was something he could not bear to think about. His master needed him, he knew it, but no one was trying to find him.

Tug suddenly braced his front hooves, pulling Abelard to a halt. Blaze and Kicker came up and their riders grabbed Tug's bridle. With a whinny, Tug reared onto his hind legs. Turning right, he yanked young Horace from the saddle. Blaze was forced to back away as his hooves kicked out. Gilan and Halt were speaking to him, trying to calm him. Abelard knew that this was the last fight Tug was ever going to put up. If he got away then he would go in search of his master. If he did not break free then he was going to give up completely. Neighing loudly, Abelard pulled away from his friend. Blaze did the same. Halt and Gilan were forced to release the horse in order to keep their seats. Before Tug could run Horace grabbed the lead rein.

"Steady, Tug. Steady," Horace whispered.

Tug flattened his ears and reared. His front hooves took Horace in the chest. The young boy went rolling, the breath knocked out of him. Luckily his armor held, saving his chest from the crushing blow. Snorting angrily, Tug turned and charged Gilan, who had dismounted. Blaze barely got in the way, forcing Tug to give up the attack. Now Halt faced Tug. The little horse reared and lashed out at the man. Halt backed off. The moment Tug's hooves touched the ground, Halt seized the bridle. Tug whinnied and tried to pull away. Halt's grip, however, was a steel trap.

"What's wrong with him?" Gilan asked as he hauled Horace to his feet.

Halt petted Tug's nose, looking into those brown eyes, "He knows we can't go after Will. He's not happy about it."

"Halt, you know that if he doesn't stop acting up then we have to put him down!" Gilan said, tears in his eyes. He knew how much Will loved Tug. Gilan did not want to lose the one thing that Will loved beyond Halt and himself. It was not right!

Halt nodded slowly. Then he pulled Tug's head closer and began unbuckling the bridle. Realizing what he was doing, Tug stood still. With the bridle off, Halt removed the saddle. Gilan and Horace stood there and watched with horror. Done, Halt dropped the stuff to the ground. Gently he patted Tug's neck before stepping back.

Halt waved his hand to the countryside, "Go on, Tug. You won't find him but at least we can't put you down. If Will ever returns, we'll find you."

Tug snorted then turned and galloped off. He picked a southward direction, heading back to the last place he saw his master. Halt, Gilan, and Horace stood there. No matter what, they would not lose that horse. He was Will's horse and so long as he was alive then Will was coming back. They had to believe it. It was the only hope they now held in their hearts.

Mounting back up, the three moved on back to Redmont. There were things to do…

Halt felt his heart break as he spotted that little cabin nestled in the forest. No longer was Will there, no longer was Tug there. Alyss waited on the porch. Seeing the dejected group, she broke down into tears. Horace tried to comfort her but it was to no avail. Alyss could not stand the thought of losing Will forever. Halt went to Will's room and began packing all his things into a trunk. He would not get rid of the stuff but he could not bear having them in plain sight either. Gilan entered in a little bit after taking care of the horses and began helping him.

That night all four huddled around the fire. However, it gave them no warmth. Alyss had been told of releasing Tug to satisfy his need to try and find his master. For all Crowley would know, the horse had broken lose one night and ran off. Halt, Gilan, and Horace tried to find him but he was long gone by the time they knew he left.

Alyss looked at Halt and whispered, "Do you think he will be able to return?"

Halt stared at the fire, knowing full well that all three younger people were waiting for an answer. Finally he whispered in reply, "I don't know. At least we know that he will try to find his way home again. We just have to hope beyond hope."


	15. Chapter 15

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **Sorry this took so long. Projects galore since Thanksgiving is right around the corner. I will be writing at least one chapter over the break (any more depend on my Internet access).**

 **More Raven and the Hunters! Don't we all love them!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 15

The door to Will's opened quickly, letting in an angry Evanlyn. The guard stood aside, hand on the door knob, and watched her as she entered. Evanlyn, for her part, glared and snapped angrily. Will frowned as she rattled off several unladylike curses at the guard. Still the guard did nothing but stare at her. His brown eyes held no emotion. Will, however, did notice how he gripped the knob a little tighter out of annoyance. That almost made him start laughing. Evanlyn sure knew how to tick people off, speaking from experience.

Finally ignoring the guard, Evanlyn marched over to his bedside. Gently she touched his face and smiled. Will gave his half-smile back. He wished he could reassure her. The bonds, however, were as tight as ever. A few days before Will had managed to loosen the right bond. As Raven took care of him, Will shoved that piece of information deep into the back of his mind. Still Raven somehow figured it out and retightened the ropes. Then, accusing Will of being a bad boy (in that same annoying purr), he pulled out more rope from under the bed. Carefully he wrapped the coil around Will's chest (the top one was an inch below the wound) three times, repeating the process around his waist and legs. If the bonds around his wrists and ankles were annoying, Will found these even more so. Thus, as Evanlyn knelt next to the bed, he could do nothing to comfort her other than smile.

Evanlyn whispered softly to him, knowing that the door was still open, "How are you doing, Will?"

"Better, if we can believe Raven," Will replied dryly. "These ropes are starting to chafe a little."

Evanlyn grabbed the knot for the rope around his chest and whispered, "I can loosen them…"

"Evanlyn…"

"It will only take a moment…"

" _Evanlyn_ …" Will hissed softly.

She looked at him in confusion. His eyes darted towards the door. Shifting her position, Evanlyn was able to turn her head in that direction. There, leaning calmly against the door frame, was Raven. His arms were crossed across his chest. Though the hood hid his face from them, Will was willing to bet that he would know if Evanlyn tried to undo the bonds. He did not want any more ropes tied around him. Being bound to the bed was starting to anger him greatly. Also, more bonds meant it would be harder for him to escape.

"Evanlyn, I'm fine," Will said with a smile as she turned back to him. "Hopefully I'll be back on my feet in no time."

Evanlyn smiled wanly at him, "I hope so. It's getting lonesome with just the dogs to talk to. You know they don't respond back."

Will laughed at that. Seeing Raven's hood move, he knew that Raven was giving him a warning. Carefully he stopped himself. Evanlyn, luckily, did not notice how he quickly silenced his laugh. She was too busy messing with his blankets. Will knew that she was worried about him. He was worried about her as well. Neither knew what Raven was doing to the other and with him standing at the door there was no way to discuss it.

" _We just have to play along with his little game until he thinks he's won,"_ Will thought.

Evanlyn leaned over him and kissed his forehead, "Get better soon. Then we can leave."

"Water, Evanlyn," Will whispered.

Evanlyn frowned at him, keeping her face turned away from Raven so he would not see.

"Get me water," Will whispered. "I know Raven will stop you. However, there is a knife there. Give it to me before you leave."

Understanding dawned in Evanlyn's eyes. Gently she patted his left shoulder and rose. Moving quickly, she stepped up to the jug and poured water into the cup. Only Will could see her tuck the knife into her sleeve. Then Raven was there, demanding to know what she was doing. Evanlyn told him that Will was thirsty. The man's green blazed as he caught the underlying rudeness in her demeanor.

He gently pushed her away from the cup that she had just poured. "Thank you, Evanlyn. I will take care of it. After all, he is _my_ patient," he growled smoothly.

"Of course. A patient that can't even move one inch without getting into trouble," Will grumbled softly.

Raven, unfortunately, heard him. His glare turned on Will, "We will discuss that statement later." He returned his eyes to Evanlyn as he growled, "Say goodbye. This meeting is over."

Evanlyn glared at him but did not push the point as she turned to Will and said goodbye. Unknown to Raven, she slipped under Will's right hand, between skin and rope. Will responded with a gentle, and wistful, goodbye. Then, back straight, Evanlyn walked past Raven. Easily her left shoulder pushed into his right. Raven, however, kept his eyes locked on Will. The door closed as Evanlyn turned right down the hall. Will's sharp eyes caught the code: 3, 2, 5.

" _Three halls down, two halls after that, five doors down,"_ Will thought, laughing inside.

Raven picked up the cup that Evanlyn had poured. He leaned over Will and seized his jaw in that vice-like grip. Slowly he began pouring the water down Will's throat. "Thirsty are you now?" he asked smoothly. "I can rectify that easily. How does three cups after this one sound?"

Will could do nothing other than glare. He knew that Raven was punishing for that last remark. Internally he shrugged. Soon Raven would look like a fool. Now that Will had a knife, he could cut the bonds and free himself. The guards would not stand a chance against him. After that, he would grab Evanlyn and the dogs. There only one problem with his plan:

He did not know how to get out.

* * *

 **Sorry, shorter chapter. Next one is shorter as well. Why? I like keeping you guys in suspense! Why? Because I'm evil like that! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **I tried to make this longer than it was originally intended. I was listening to a song called "I will not bow". I think it is by Breaking Benjamin…not sure because I found the song on YouTube. Anyways, I realized (with absolute shock) how well it described the inner workings of Raven. Thus, I decided to give you guys a little preview into his mind today!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 16

 _Snap!_

Will flinched as the bonds around his right wrist broke and recoiled. After several hours of sawing at the ropes he finally managed to cut through them. Twisting his arm, he searched for the knot for the bonds around his chest. His fingers brushed it but could not get ahold of the rope enough to untie it. With a hiss of pain, Will rolled. The bonds held him down, his right leg was being pulled out of joint, his left shoulder was twisting in a way that the muscle could no longer go. In all, Will was bending his body in ways that it could not, and would not be allowed to, bend. Eventually he managed to grab the knot and started working.

With a gasp, Will rolled back onto his back. The bonds loosened as he did so, the knot having been untied. Pain shot through his body but he had to ignore it. His right hand pushed the bonds over his head. Then he untied his left hand. Taking the knife, Will cut the knot keeping the bonds around his waist tight. Quickly those bonds were thrown over this head as well. A few minutes later he was completely free.

Rubbing his leg, Will performed several stretches. It seemed every muscle cramped at once. Rising from the bed, he continued the stretching until he reached his bow. Raven had told him that his knives and arrows were with Evanlyn and the dogs. That piece of news shocked Will. He thought Raven would keep all weapons with him. That's what Will would do. However, during Evanlyn's second visit, she had confirmed it to Will. Shaking his head clear, Will laid his hand on the door latch.

The guards did not know what happened. One minute everything was quiet then the next everything was dark. With great speed, Will burst from his room. His bow knocked one man into the wall. The other guard received a knockout punch to the head. Not bothering to hide what had happened, Will sprinted down the hall. Mentally he counted as he passed the offshoot halls. Reaching three, he turned right, the only hall nearby. Two halls further down Will turned left. Again, it was the only hall in that area. Now he slowed and walked down it calmly. Angrily Will held up his bow, knowing it would make a noticeable _tap, tap, tap_ ping sound.

Evanlyn's door was not hard to find. Three guards leaned tiredly against their spears. Straightening his back, Will walked forward. One noticed him but paid him no attention after a brief glance. After all, Will was not slinking towards them and "the boy" that Raven had warned him of was securely tied up in his own room. Even if he did get out, finding Evanlyn's room before someone saw him was next to impossible. Or so he thought…

The dogs woke Evanlyn as they heard a commotion outside. Quickly she leaped out of bed and pulled on her shoes. After seeing Will for the first time she had started sleeping in her clothes. As she raced for the door (her place consisted of a living room and three bedrooms), Evanlyn grabbed Will's arrows and two knives. Her saxe was already tied to her waist. Flare and Disk crouched in front of the door. They could smell their master's scent. Then the door opened, followed by the two dogs tackling Will to the ground. Training holding steady, the dogs made no loud sounds.

"Come on," Will said, as Evanlyn helped him to his feet.

Together, the two humans raced back towards the main hall. Will figured that it would led somewhere. Evanlyn had been allowed to travel throughout the Hunters' home. As they raced through the maze of passages, she whispered the layout to him. Only two halls her guards did not let her go down. One led to Will's room, as well as Raven's room/office. The other was in the opposite direction. She hoped this was the way out. Will shrugged as she mentioned that she could be wrong.

Flare bared her teeth and picked up her pace as they neared the main tunnel. Disk picked up his pace as well. Rounding the corner, the two dogs tackled two men. One met Evanlyn's sling in a knockout blow. Two more faced off against Will. Faster than any of them could think, Will struck with his fists in rapid succession. Leaping past them, he charged the final three. The first two held him back as the third lifted a horn to his lips. The sound vibrated throughout the complex. Anyone who heard would know that there was trouble. If they had any doubt, it was quickly blotted out by the fact that the horn blower was quickly silenced. A stone slammed into the horn, completely destroying it. Then Will's bow landed the knockout blow.

Evanlyn called for the dogs, "Come on! Quickly!"

With a single yelp, the two dogs took off after their masters. Will was panting hard. Being tied down for so long had eliminated the fitness of his body. Being constantly wounded recently was not helping either. Pain throbbed from his chest. This restricted his breathing even more so than the physical exercise. Evanlyn pulled him into the tunnel that she had not been allowed to go down. The dogs quickly followed. Not long after entering the tunnel, Evanlyn saw the main door that she had entered through when they were brought there. She and Will pulled the doors opened with grunts of exertion. Flare and Disk leaped through and brought down the guards on the other side. With that, the two raced for the open.

The night was cold. Instantly Will and Evanlyn were faced a powerful wind. Trying to ignore it, the two pushed onward. Flare and Disk kept next to them. Snow was falling from the sky above, effectively removing visibility. Will knew that they were in the mountains. Thus, they had to go downward. Evanlyn, arm held across her eyes, followed him. Flare and Disk lowered their heads in a desperate attempt to ward off the wind and snow.

Evanlyn finally called out, "Will! I can't see a thing!"

"Keep going forward, Evanlyn!" Will shouted as he took her arm.

Evanlyn shook her head, "We don't know where we're going!"

"The ground is slanting downward!" Will said as he forced himself to take another step. "That's good! It means we're going downhill!"

Flare and Disk pressed close to Will as he spoke. They knew how easy it was to get separated in a snowstorm. Onward the little group moved. Both humans knew that they had to distance themselves from the Hunters. The snowstorm would destroy their tracks and scents. Hopefully the Hunters would not follow them into the snowstorm, which was quickly turning into a major blizzard.

Near morning the blizzard began to calm down. With that, the freezing cold group picked up their pace. That way they made up more time and got warmer. Flare and Disk leaped easily through the white powder. Evanlyn struggled but was doing better than Will. The young man struggled to pull his right leg after him. During the storm it had given out. Now Will was forced to move on with only one leg. His left leg, being completely numb, could give out at any second as well. Still, gritting his teeth in pain, Will fought onward. He had to make sure that Evanlyn was safe from the Hunters, safe from Raven, safe from the Temujai, safe from the Skandians.

Evanlyn pulled Will through a deep patch of snow and looked back over his shoulder. "Will!" she cried out.

Instantly Will looked over his shoulder. There, riding on a white horse from a patch of trees, was Raven. With him was about twenty men. At once Flare and Disk began to growl. Raven pointed to them. The order was clear: get them. Immediately the twenty men raced forward. Having lived in the snowy mountains for years, they moved with more ease and speed than even Flare. Will picked up his pace, heading for the trees in front of them. Evanlyn and the dogs raced after him. He stopped after several meters and turned to face the incoming enemy.

The first man cried out as Disk sank his teeth into his leg. Flare charged forward as well, her teeth razor sharp and her speed greater than any one of the men. Will raised his bow and fired two arrows. The first took a man in the leg while the second took another man in the arm. Evanlyn's sling took down two more. Still the men came at them. Will and Evanlyn were soon separated as they could no longer hold off the charge. The men, however, found that Will and Evanlyn would not go down without a fight.

Will drew his saxe knife as a man charged him. Spinning lightly on his feet, he turned and blocked an incoming blow from behind. Finishing the spin, Will slammed his bow into the first man. The second was brought down by Disk. Three more men leaped at Will. Retreating backwards, Will held them off. Then he heard Evanlyn scream. With a sudden charge, he took down two of the men with his bow. The third caught the string and pulled back. The string did not break. Instead it brought Will and the man close together with a jerk. Will, having practiced this with Halt, gave one last pull. The man was pulled off his feet towards him. Will slammed his head into the man's nose. At once the man dropped. Quickly Will raced towards where he had heard Evanlyn scream.

He found her struggling against five men. Two were keeping her busy while the other three were trying to wrap chains around her. With cries of pain, two chain-bearers went down as Will's arrows took them the legs. Then Flare and Disk charged from the bushes took down Evanlyn's two attackers. Evanlyn tackled the final one. He cried out as her nails cut into his skin. Will was about to go and help her when he heard it…

Laughter.

Still mounted, Raven waited a little ways off of Will's right side. Will flexed his hand on his bow. Out came his saxe knife again. Slowly, cautiously, he approached the leader of the Hunters. Raven dismounted and drew out two hidden sabers from under his cloak. These blades were longer than Will's saxe and much thinner. However, Will knew that these blades were just as strong as his blade. The only difference was that these sabers were made for someone who was trained to be fast and agile. It was time to see who was faster: Ranger or this mysterious figure.

Raven purred smoothly, "You shouldn't have run, Will. We never meant you harm. Now, however, you give us no choice. I guess we have to keep you by force."

"I'm healed, Raven," Will hissed. "You've repaid your debt. Leave us in peace and no one else has to get hurt."

Raven shook his head, "My debt will never be repaid."

"Why? I saved the life of one of your people and now you saved my life. The debt is repaid!"

"Fool. She is my daughter!"

"Your debt is still repaid!" (Yes, they're shouting at one another now)

"No. It will never be repaid, Will," Raven growled, starting his own approach. His sabers twirled lightly in his hands. Will could not take his eyes away from Raven's gaze. The man's green eyes glistened with anger, pain…and love. "I have lost _everything_ I care about. I almost lost my daughter…then you were there, risking your life for her. My debt will never repaid!"

With that, he leaped at Will. The Ranger apprentice was forced to backpedal as his sabers came in. Raven drove forward, eyes glittering brightly. One saber slammed into Will's saxe, throwing Will's arm wide. The other saber struck Will's bow, biting and holding. Now Will moved. He spun on his feet, pulling his bow away and throwing Raven off balance. The man released his saber and righted his feet. Will kicked the saber off of his bow and leaped. Raven batted aside his blade with the saber. His right hand grabbed Will's bow. Weapons locked as Will blocked a blow to his leg. Being taller and much stronger, Raven bore down on Will. Slowly the apprentice began sliding through the snow. Then Raven pushed him, sending Will flat on his back.

Raven began walking back and forth in front of Will. "I won't break anymore promises, Will. I can't. Whether you like it or not, I have declared you and Evanlyn as members of the Hunters. We will never let anything happen to our members. So stop fighting us!" The last words were spat out as Raven placed his right foot on Will's chest. The Ranger apprentice was pressed deeper into the snow.

"No matter what you say, Raven, we won't trust you," Will growled.

Raven removed his foot and knelt down beside Will. His left hand touched the scars on Will's face. His voice was surprisingly calm and gentle as he spoke, "I know, Will. I wouldn't trust anyone in your position either. But fact is that you will stay with us until winter has gone."

"And if we refuse?" Will asked.

Raven leaned over and touched his forehead to Will's. Those green eyes bore into Will like venom. Despite his mind telling him to attack, Will found he could not move, only stare into those eyes. He felt completely defenseless and weak compared to man who now leaned over him. Those eyes told Will that every word Raven spoke was true and was backed up by his power and determination.

"Will, you won't refuse. You and Evanlyn are free to move around, to practice with your weapons. However, you will never go near the door again until I escort you out. I won't break my promise. I won't let anything hurt you or Evanlyn…

Brother."

* * *

 **This is officially my longest fanfiction ever! I'm so happy!**

 **Anyone starting to wonder about Raven's past? Anyone feel any different about him? I'm curious to know what you think. Let me know in the comments!**


	17. Chapter 17

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **Personally I find Raven to be an interesting character. I haven't written much about him as of yet. I was thinking of the next chapter when I decided to write this extra chapter. I won't give away everything but I decided to take you guys on a little trip into Raven's mind!**

 **Therefore, this chapter is shorter and solely from Raven's point of view.**

 **Review and Enjoy! Tell me what you guys think of him after this chapter.**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 17

 _Raven's viewpoint:_

The breeze blew calmly past him. His long, black cloak fluttered in the wind as if it was dancing around him. The cloth was wrapped firmly around his mouth, keeping out the chill. Snow floated down onto his hood but the water slid off, unable to soak into the fibers. Carefully his gloved hands flexed, trying to spell the damp and cold. His green eyes studied the land, watching for enemies.

Two days ago the young boy and girl had tried to escape. He admired their courage as they left the warmth and safety of the cave complex for the howling blizzard. Those two dogs had followed without hesitation. As soon as the blizzard had weakened, Raven had mounted and given chase. Despite being unable to see, they were able to maintain a common direction: downhill. His men were trained to move through the snow quickly, allowing them to catch up. The boy had turned to fight despite being at the disadvantage. The two dogs and the girl also put up a fight, standing at his side. Only a handful of people could harness that much loyalty from those they followed. This had pleased Raven deeply. It meant that the boy had potential.

When the boy came forward to challenge him, Raven had seen the anger and distrust. Raven understood the emotions. He had felt the same way when the Hunters had found him lost in the snow all those years ago. Knowing that he was fighting a losing battle did not phase the boy at all. He put a good fight but Raven far outmatched his skill. Even as Raven stood over him, he saw the determination and loyalty that drove the boy. His body just did not have the strength to back it up.

Raven shut his eyes and pulled his chin to his chest. They were so similar yet so different. Would the boy understand if he knew the truth? Would he accept what Raven had planned for him? It was clear the he wanted to return home. Why? No one seemed to care if he was alive or not. He was on his own, fighting to keep the girl and himself alive. Raven shook his head. He knew how impossible that task was. Some things just could not be overcome…

 _Help! Someone help us!_

 _We're going to make it…just hold on…keep fighting!_

 _I won't kneel…I can't kneel…They need me…_

 _Alone…all alone…_

 _Failed…_

 _Can't fail again…_

"Raven?"

The deep voice snapped Raven from his thought. He turned to face his most trusted friend. He's short and stocky with brown eyes and brown mustache. Years ago he had shaved his head clean, refusing to let it grow back. The muscles in his arms are massive, built up while he was slave in Halasholm. Like Raven, he had changed his name when he joined the Hunters permanently. Like Raven, the man had nothing left of his old life.

With a sigh, Raven nodded to him and asked, "What is it, Talon?"

"There has been fight," Talon replied gruffly. "Tiger was the cause of it."

Raven's eyes narrowed. Tiger, formerly known as Jason, was an escaped slave like many of the Hunters. He, however, held some sort of grudge deep in his chest. Raven had tried to pull it out. After all, the Hunters did not take kindly to anyone who had done wrong to their members, even if it was before they joined. Tiger never said a word about it but his actions gave Raven a clue. It had something to do with Araluen and Skandia. Now that Talon mentioned a fight, Raven thought he knew who Tiger was fighting with. Talon's next words confirmed it.

"He went after the girl Evanlyn. Will was the one he was fighting with by the time I arrived on the scene."

Raven felt a snarl of anger come to his face but he kept his voice calm, "How badly was anyone hurt?"

"A few bruises and Tiger was lucky he escaped without a broken nose," Talon replied.

Raven nodded and turned back to the mountains. "Tell Tiger I want a word with him before today is done." Talon bowed slightly and left.

" _I can't have anything happen to them. I made Will a promise that no harm would come to him or Evanlyn. Not even Tiger's grudge will stop me from keeping my promise,"_ Raven thought.

Slowly he held up his left hand, looking at the glove. Then he closed it into a fist. His pointing finger, however, did not bend…

* * *

 **You all will learn more about Raven as more chapters come along. However, I hope this makes you guys start thinking about who he is and what happened that made him change. I've got full backstory on Raven stored away.**

 **Why? Well, when I first wanted to write a fanfiction, my OC needed a darker influence in her past that would clash with Halt and Will. So I created Raven. However, as I continued working on him I got a little too deep into his backstory for my own good. Thus, it ruined everything I was going for in other fanfiction so I gave up. However, I decided to bring him back when I wrote this!**

 **Please tell me what you guys think of Raven. Are your views on him changing? Are you guys at all curious as to his backstory? Or does he still creep you out, make you want to hurt him, not trust him, etc.? Please let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **My prayers, thoughts, and heart go out to those who are suffering from the Paris attacks. May God bless them and look out for them.**

 **Ok, so several people were asking for more information on Raven's past. I won't give it all away but I decided to give a little bit more info in this chapter. Made the chapter longer anyway.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 18

"Hold still!"

Evanlyn turned Will's bruised face back to her. He grimaced as she dapped a cold, wet cloth against the largest one. The moment the cloth went back to the bowl, Will turned his head away and tried to stand. Evanlyn grabbed his shoulder and sat him back down.

"I would if you knew how to be careful," Will snapped as she pressed the cloth against the bruise once more.

Evanlyn glared at him and snapped back, "You shouldn't have gotten into a fight."

"He deserved it," Will growled, remembering how the man had grabbed Evanlyn's arm.

Evanlyn sighed and shook her head at Will, "I can handle myself, thank you. Especially from that idiot."

"I should have broken his nose," Will muttered, ignoring her.

"I almost wished you did." Both jumped at the sound of Raven's smooth voice. The man strode into their living room through the door without waiting for permission. Evanlyn gave him an icy glare as he approached. Growling grew louder as Flare and Disk approached, heads low and teeth bared. Will gave them the signal to calm down. The growling stopped but both were still tense. Raven nodded to Evanlyn then lifted Will's head with his forefinger (pointing finger) and thumb of his right hand. Every muscle in Will's body tensed but he did not fight Raven. That was fight he knew he would lose.

"I hope this is the extent of the damage," Raven said, looking from one to the other.

Evanlyn snorted, "It is."

"Good," Raven said. His left hand grabbed Will's right arm and hauled him to his feet. "If I may, Will, I would like to have a word with you."

"Fine," Will said. He quickly continued, "But the moment I see any ropes or chains I'm going to break your neck."

Raven titled his head to the left, accepting the point. Will gave Evanlyn a look of assurance and put the dogs on alert before following Raven. The man led Will through the winding halls. Several times they passed a member or two of the Hunters. Raven nodded to each of them as they greeted their leader. It surprised Will how many of the Hunters actually looked up to Raven, figuratively. Such reverence made Will think of Halt, his mentor and friend…his father. Soon the two of them passed the room where Raven had "taken care of" Will. At this point Will knew that Raven was taking him to his office, a place Will had never been in.

The place was neatly furnished. Rugs made from animal skin and fur covered the entire floor. On Will's right was a normal table and chairs that he expected to find in anyone's home, other than a noble or king. In the center were two, comfortable couches facing each other. On Will's left was a small bar, maybe holding up to four bottles, and two glasses. Chains hung from the ceiling, holding candles in place to light the room. Three doors closed off the living room/office from the bedrooms. At the far end of the living room was a large desk with animal carvings in it. Out of everything Will saw, this was the most decorated and ornate thing. A large chair sat behind it while two chairs sat in front.

Raven waved Will onto one of the couches, "Please, sit."

Knowing that this was more of an order, Will sat. Though comfortable and plush, Will did not lean back and enjoy it. Raven had something important to say and Will intended to give the man his full attention. Raven soon returned with a glass of water and handed it to Will. The Ranger apprentice took it and slipped lightly. As he did so, he watched Raven lower himself onto the other couch. The man, however, was far too big for it. His long legs were bent at the knees, which blocked Will's view of everything except for the man's face. Will laughed inwardly. Seeing the man's face did nothing because of the cloth and hood.

That's when Raven shocked him the most.

With a sigh, Raven pushed back the hood and pulled off the cloth. Will forced his jaw to stay shut. Raven was actually quite handsome. His skin was light except around the eyes where sunlight could penetrate the hood. His black hair was smooth and well brushed, kept flat by the hood. The man bore a strong jaw but a smile seemed ever present on the corner of his lips. His green eyes, however, remained his most striking feature. Then Will saw it; the faint scars that cut across Raven's cheeks and chin, all which were hidden by the cloth.

"Is that why you hide your face?" Will asked, snapping himself out of staring.

Raven gave a wry smile, "Partially. The other reason is the same one I expect you have for hiding your face with the hood."

"Scares your enemies," Will said, raising an eyebrow.

Raven laughed, white teeth flashing in the candle light. When he calmed himself he said, "That's it. People fear what they don't understand and someone wrapped completely in black, face hidden from view, can scare someone half to death."

"So that's why you hide yourself completely in black," Will mused.

Raven shook his head, "I wear all black for another reason. It helps scare my enemies but that is not the reason."

"What is?" Will asked.

A deep sadness crept into Raven's eyes and the man looked away towards his desk, "That's a reason I'll keep to myself."

"Then…if you don't mind me asking, how did you get your scars?" Will asked, trying to think of a way to move away from that subject.

Raven looked at him, knowing what he was trying to do, "I am a former slave like you and Evanlyn. I stopped my master from beating m…another slave. He didn't take kindly to it so he pulled a horse whip on me."

Will flinched, imagining the pain. He remembered when he had helped another slave. His punishment was not as brutal but it practically destroyed who he was. After all, warmweed dulled his mind so he could think of nothing else. Raven saw the distant light that came into Will's eyes. Obviously the boy had suffered for a similar reason. But now was not the time for that. It was time to find out a little more about the boy.

Raven leaned forward, "How did you gain your scars?"

"It's a long story," Will said, not wanting to go further. Raven, however, made a circular motion with his right hand. The action reminded Will of Halt, telling him to continue. With a deep breathe, Will began the tale. Raven listened attentively, head cocked to the right, arms resting on his knees. Even he shivered when Will described the Kalkara to him. As Will described the battle that followed, he could see Raven's jaw becoming tighter and tighter. At the end, Will looked away and shut his eyes, trying to ward off the memories. Then an arm wrapped around him.

Raven smooth voice, filled with caring, entered his ears, "I now understand why you never look at your reflection. The memories are still too fresh."

"Not many are understanding," Will whispered as Raven pulled the boy closer to himself.

Raven rested his chin on Will's head as he whispered back, "Most people don't live through such trials. You were lucky…as I was."

Will blinked, wondering if he had heard the last three words. He opened his mouth to speak but Raven hushed him, tightening his embrace. Despite his lack of trust in the man, Will could not help but feel safe and secure in Raven's arms. Raven's breathing was deep and calm. Will could hear his heart beating rhythmically. Warmth seeped from the man, enveloping Will. All these things were pulling Will into sleep. The boy's eyes closed for the briefest second before he jerked himself awake. Raven sensed the jerk and released him.

Raven smiled down at him, "You must be tired. I've kept you for too long."

"You've done nothing, Raven. I will admit that I am tired," Will replied with his half smile.

Raven nodded and touched Will on the right side of his face. "I brought you here for a reason but I've failed to mention it. I wanted to offer to teach you and Evanlyn how to fight."

"Why?" Will asked cautiously.

Raven shrugged, "You're skilled but there is only so much you can teach her. After winter I'll see you to the border of Skandia but I can go no further. I figured the two of you might run into trouble and it would be beneficial if both of you could fight with the same level of skill."

"You can't possibly train the two of us and lead your people," Will replied, worry evident in his voice.

Raven smiled and touched his forehead to Will's, "I'll have some of my best fighters helping me out. What do you say?"

"Um…Thank you…I guess," Will stammered.

Raven's smile only grew larger. His hand patted Will's cheek gently. He then helped the boy to his feet and escorted him to the door. Raven bade Will goodbye and told him to rest. Will rolled his eyes and said he would. With that, he walked down the hall. Raven frown as he heard the _tap, tap, tap_ of Will's bow. Something needed to be done about that. Maybe he could talk to Willow…

Shaking his head clear, Raven closed his door and sighed. Then a smile spread across his face. He had Will's curiosity now. One step down with the next about to begin. Striding calmly over to his desk, Raven opened a drawer. From there he took out image of another man, dressed in black and green, a long cloak hanging from his shoulders. The man was of medium height, a head and a half shorter than Raven. Powerful hands rested on the man's hips next to two sabers. His arms were lean but strong and attached to broad, powerful shoulders. The man's face was covered by a hood but as Raven closed his eyes he could clearly see the face. It was strong but kind, with a square jaw, broken nose, and a blond mustache. His blond hair was spikey like it always had been. Blue eyes sparkled at Raven with pride and love.

Going to one knee, Raven clutched the picture close to his chest.

"The time has come. I have found one that has the heart of a warrior. He's small but quite strong and resourceful. He will make a great leader, one that you would be proud of, Serpent…

My father."

* * *

 **You now know what Raven is up to when it comes to Will.**

 **There you guys go, another look into Raven's past. As chapters go on I'll give more information on Raven's past. However, I won't give you the full story. Why? I'm kinda thinking about writing a short (3-5 chapters) story on Raven. What do you guys think? Are you interested in learning more about Raven or do you want me to leave it with what you find out here? Let me know!**

 **A little hint: Serpent was the former leader of the Hunters, before Raven.**


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **Happy late Thanksgiving! Sorry this is so late. I started working on it then family, friends, and homework got in the way. I hope everyone had an awesome Thanksgiving!**

 **I will admit that this does go fast. Sorry if anyone has a problem with it.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 19

Evanlyn backed away as the woman unleashed a fury of blows on her. The attacks were weak thrusts, nothing more. However, the speed of the attacks were defeating Evanlyn. She sidestepped and deflected but it seemed useless. The wooden blades tapped her body almost constantly. Finally the woman stopped and let her hands drop to her sides. Evanlyn stood there panting.

The woman patted Evanlyn on the shoulder, "You did better."

"You think so?" Evanlyn asked, meeting her teacher's brown eyes. Like all the Hunters, this woman wore all black and covered her face with cloth and hood.

The woman, who said her name was Wind, replied calmly, "Indeed. When we first met you could barely block a single blow. Now you can at least hold your own."

Before Evanlyn could reply, Wind pushed her aside. A real blade sliced through the air where Evanlyn's neck had been. Wind barely managed to dodge the blow as well. At once her own blades came out. However, she was not the target. Evanlyn was forced into retreat as the small man came at her. Then her saxe blocked an overhead blow. The small man pushed hard, sending her against the wall of the training room. Before he could finish her off, though, Wind leaped in the way and blocked the blow.

Wind spat angrily at the man, "What are you doing? She's not an enemy!"

The man stabbed at Wind but she batted the blow aside.

Wind tried again, "Tiger, enough!"

"Not until they are dead," Tiger growled which such wild pleasure that it sent shivers down Evanlyn's spine.

Wind batted aside both of his next blows. Disengaging, she let out a piercing whistle. Evanlyn knew that this whistle was a call for help. Wind was skilled but Tiger had blind rage and desire for blood. Skill versus blood- blood would always win. Tiger charged Wind hard. The medium sized woman met him half way. She knew that she could not give him time to build momentum. The clash of weapons rang throughout the cave complex as the two did stroke and counterstroke. Evanlyn kept low, waiting for a moment to help Wind out. Tiger spun lightly on his feet and put his shoulder into Wind's chest. His dagger followed her as she fell…

Then an arrow ripped through Tiger's wrist.

"Will!" Evanlyn cried.

Wind rolled away as Tiger yanked out the arrow. His features showed no sign of pain or fear. Instead, cold anger burned in his blue eyes like fire. Will stepped out of the shadows, his bow spinning in his grasp. One end was covered in a thick, black cloth, sewn together for him by Willow. It was thick enough to block out the tapping sound as he walked. Now he really could move silently anywhere he wished. Tiger bunched his muscles as Will stood across from him. Coming from the shadows, teeth bared, were Flare and Disk. Each flanked Will on either side.

"Stand down, Tiger," Will said softly. Only Evanlyn and the dogs caught the note of aggression and anger in his voice.

Tiger seemed to smile as he replied, "I will only when I see the two of you dead at my feet."

With that, he leaped at Will. Will spun on his feet. His black cloak went wide in an attempt to throw off Tiger's view. Flare and Disk leaped in opposite directions, adding to the confusion. Tiger seemed unaffected by these antics as he came in. His blade ripped through cloth but not flesh. A hiss escaped his mouth as Will's saxe cut a shallow wound across his upped left arm. Quickly Tiger spun and stabbed again but Will blocked the blow then sent it wide. Will pushed Tiger away and swung his bow over his shoulders. Then Will's saxe and throwing came in together, one above the other. Before they met Tiger's blades, Will separated his blades to either side. The blades dipped then came up. Tiger had no choice but to throw up his arms. Will's elbow slammed into his throat a moment later. With a gasp, Tiger hit the ground as Wind took out his legs. Her knees pinned him down as Flare and Disk grabbed his blades and pulled them away.

The wait was not long. Raven came striding in about five minutes after the fight was over. Evanlyn was standing next to Will, talking to him in whispers. Flare and Disk prowled around the training area. Their growls alerted Will and Evanlyn to Raven's arrival before the man appeared from the shadows. Wind remained on Tiger's chest until Raven signaled her off. Two large men with broad shoulders followed right behind the Hunters' leader. As Wind stepped away, they approached and literally picked up the smaller man. Tiger glared at his leader as Raven stepped forward. Then the back of Raven's left hand smacked into his cheek.

"My rules are clear, Tiger," Raven said calmly. "Break them again and I'll cut your throat." To the guards he growled softly, "Take him to his room and stand guard. I don't want him leaving for three days."

"Yes, sir," was the deep response.

With that, Tiger was hauled off. Wind bowed slightly to Raven and took her leave as well. Will and Evanlyn suddenly found themselves alone with the man they feared and distrusted. He remained silent and motionless, back straight, hands folded behind his back. Flare and Disk came over and nuzzled each of their masters, checking to see if they were alright. Evanlyn slowly walked towards the exit, wrapping around Will and the dogs in an attempt to distance herself from the leader. Still he remained motionless. Will signaled for Flare and Disk to follow Evanlyn and they obediently left. Carefully Will stepped towards the exit, head low but eyes never leaving Raven's form. He knew all too well that this could be a test…

Raven moved without warning and with alarming speed.

Leaping back, Will dodged the saber as it came in. At once his saxe was drawn and spinning in his grasp. He continued to back away as Raven circled him. Those green eyes glistened with deep anger as he stared Will down. Will, for his part, licked his lips and kept his focus on the shining blade in Raven's left hand. Again Will noticed as the pointing finger did not bend and wrap around the saber's hilt. Instead it simply rested there, the tip resting where the metal began. Then Raven was coming at him. The one saber flashed before Will's eyes like a snake's tongue, sharp as a falcon's talons, and bright as a flickering fire. The man moved with the speed of an escaping fish, the grace of a cougar, the focus of an owl, and as deadly as a wolf.

Will (for his part) dodged, ducked, twisted, spun, and blocked each blow with the ease. Little did he know, but almost none could match his skill with the blade anymore. All of Gilan's techniques, Horace's advice, and Raven's teachings ran together in Will's mind. Halt's training and insistence of perfection encouraged the boy to try harder, practice more. Within three weeks, Will had become almost as skilled as the Hunters' leader. The record time was achieved by Raven's constant focus and random, rapid fire teachings. Will never knew when he was going to learn a new move or trick. Evanlyn, unknowing as well, could beat anyone other than a well-trained knight.

If Evanlyn could see Will at that moment, she would no longer know the man who had been teaching her before the Hunters interfered.

Blocking a side cut, Will suddenly leaped forward, bow swinging towards Raven's head. The man leaned away then retreated as Will began his own attack. With rapid succession that flowed as smooth as a river, Will stabbed and cut with his saxe while his bow twirled, swung, and stabbed at Raven. The man danced and parried each blow as if it was nothing. Despite everything he had learned, Will could not break the man's defenses. With increasing ferocity, he lunged at Raven. As each training session progressed, Will found himself actually wanting to defeat Raven, to kill him. Each blocked blow, each dodge, each parry only intensified this desire. Yet Raven was always better, always ready.

Raven sent Will's stab past him with the saber, his right arm struck Will's left arm to block the blow coming from the bow. With a small spin, Raven stepped behind Will and put his boot into the back of Will's left knee. Will hit the ground with a gasp. Raven stood above him, saber sheathed. Those green eyes still shined with anger. Now, however, they also bore a hint of disappointment. Then he leaned down and grabbed Will's shirt, picking him up. Will let his saxe drop to the floor. Raven had won…again.

"Better," Raven hissed into Will's right ear, "but not good enough."

Will swallowed slowly before answering. "What did I do wrong?"

"Let down your guard. You let your anger and frustration cloud your judgment," Raven hissed, shaking Will slightly. "Use your anger and frustration. Don't…let…it…control… _you_!"

With that he released Will. The boy stood before Raven, back straight. The two were almost identical looking. Slowly Will and Evanlyn had been taking clothing from the Hunters. Now both of them were dressed completely in black. The only thing they did not use was the cloth across the face. Unlike Evanlyn, however, Will had been slowly copying the posture of his teacher. In the beginning, Raven shared Will's teachings with several others. Now he solely taught Will. Thus, the two were mirror images of one another: back straight, feet set apart in a ready position, hands resting on their hips, and shoulders squared. The only difference was in height, one being far shorter than the other.

Will cocked his head, brown eyes burning with an intensity only one had ever seen before, or rather, felt: the Kalkara.

"Again, _master_?"

* * *

 **Yes, Raven is getting further and further into Will's head. And Evanlyn as no clue. Next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Hint: the next chapter involves a grizzled old Ranger, a future knight, a younger Ranger, and a king.**


	20. Chapter 20

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters! (I'm getting really tired of saying that)**

 **This is a shorter chapter. Next chapter will be longer because it involves a story being told.**

 **ShadowHunteroftheShadows: I have saved your request alongside AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon 's request. You were very specific, which I thank you for. I will make some slight changes to fit with the flow of my story (if you don't mind). Also, it will be divided up and played out over several chapters. Thank you for the scene suggestion! (You actually fixed a problem that I had come into contact with so thank you for that as well)**

 **That reminds me, I'm still taking scene requests!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 20

Duncan knew he was in trouble. It was a sense that he had woken up with, a ball of ice in his stomach. As the day dragged on with the same papers, meetings, and court decisions he could feel that ball getting bigger. Finally, standing beside one of the windows looking at the gate, he saw the source of his fears. Riding through the gate with two others on his heels was a grizzled Ranger he knew all too well. At least he was willing to face his king again. When Halt had left a month ago, Duncan feared that Halt would never look him in the eye again.

The three riders reigned in and dismounted. Stable hands came forward to take the horses. The two Rangers, however, shook their heads and told their horses to follow. With a throw of the head, Abelard and Blaze trotted after the stable hands. Kicker was led away by a third. The young knight apprentice at Halt's side was a good friend of the man. Duncan knew the boy's name was Horace, the one who killed Morgarath when he challenged the knight in order to protect his friend. The king knew that this boy was not taking the situation easily either. The last of the group was Gilan, who felt responsible for their capture.

Duncan closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It was hard seeing them without the memories. He could not sleep at night without seeing her face. His dreams reminded him of the beaten, wounded, and bloody boy who risked everything in once last attempt to save her. Now they were many miles away, slaves. Duncan knew that a force of Temujai were waiting for the passes to open up before they attacked.

Duncan opened his eyes and watched as Halt, Gilan, and Horace mounted the steps into the castle. _You say he's strong and resourceful, Halt. I am counting on him to keep her safe. What more can I do?_ His eyes lifted towards the northern mountains. _I'm so sorry, Cassie. I love you…I miss you…but what can I do to save you? Stay with Will. May he be able to get you home, safe and sound._

He met them in the throne room. Horace came to instant attention. Gilan bobbed his head but did not say a word. Halt simply stood there and watched his king. The anger and animosity was clearly evident as the man's glare tried to pull apart Duncan's secrets. Duncan sighed inwardly. Halt would probably never forgive him for his decision, letting Will and Evanlyn stay in slavery without any hope of someone coming to look for them. Horace and Gilan held a little hope but even that was starting to slip away. Those hopes were about to be dashed.

Duncan sat on his throne and said calmly, "I have a mission for you three."

Instantly all hope left the younger men's faces. Halt simply crossed his arms. Duncan decided to continue onward, "There is a group of bandits at the northern end of the fief. I need you to hunt them down and arrest them."

"Easy enough," Halt said. "Anything else."

Duncan shook his head. However, he met Halt's dark expression. Then the man gave a small nod. With that, Halt turned and marched off, maintaining the angry atmosphere. Gilan and Horace left a little more respectfully. However, they to hurry so that Halt would not bite off their heads for being late. With a sigh, Duncan leaned back on his throne. Then a smile touched his lips. Maybe there was more that could be done…

* * *

Gilan encouraged Blaze to pull up alongside Halt and Abelard. The two horses nickered to one another. Both were tense and uncomfortable. Halt, after all, was in such a precarious state that he bound to snap in an instant. Horace rode up on the other side. He kept his mouth shut, more than happy to let Gilan do the talking.

Gilan looked at his former mentor and asked, "So what's the plan involving the bandits?"

"Simple: find them and capture them," Halt snapped.

Gilan swallowed but pressed on, "It seems odd that Duncan wants two Rangers and a knight's apprentice to do a job that the fief's Ranger could."

"They must be a big group," Halt growled, his tone telling Gilan to back off. Gilan wisely did so.

About an hour later, Halt pulled Abelard to a stop and pulled out a map. The two younger men followed his finger with their eyes and his words with their ears.

"We'll start alongside the shore. More than likely that these bandits are working with pirates or smugglers. If we find that sort of activity then we'll spread out and look for more information. From there we'll take it one step at a time…" Halt smoothly stated.

Horace nodded but caught the drop in Halt's tone. Quickly he looked at Gilan without moving his head. Gilan saw the look and shrugged slightly.

Horace took a breath then asked quietly, "Then what?"

This time Halt looked up at his companions. He knew the real reason behind Duncan's request. It would never be in records but permission had been given. Also, all bans on Halt and Horace had been lifted a few months before. It was time to test the limit of his imagination and skill.

"We'll catch the thieves," Halt started. He paused and let a smile spread across his face, "Then we'll go after Will and Evanlyn."

* * *

 **I couldn't let Halt stay in Araluen forever! He has to do something. His aid, however, won't be in Skandia. Think on that because that's all I'm saying.**

 **The next chapter will take some time. Why? I have to write a story (told by Raven's daughter) without giving away too much detail about Raven. If I do then I can't write my little piece on him.**

 **See you all soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Note: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **So here we have a longer chapter. This was a pain to right, considering I'm trying to hide certain facts about Raven that this story would have brought out. Oh well, gives me more practice in writing without giving away everything.**

 **I feel the need to say this: WARNING: The story told gets bloody and dark so read with care! Also, don't hurt me!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 21

Evanlyn walked through the halls on stone. Torches lit the area at regular intervals. Padding docilely at her side was Disk. While Flare maintained a close relationship with Will, Disk seemed connected to her. It did not bother Evanlyn that he followed her everywhere except when Will called for his services. The large dog kept anyone who might be hostile away. Tiger was the only exception but he was locked up in his room.

Loneliness burned inside her heart like cold fire. Disk was good company but he wasn't perfect. She missed him dearly. Before she did not know what her feelings were but now she knew: it was love. Every time she saw him, her heart beat a little faster and her hands became clammy. His eyes are always bright and friendly. That half smile made her just want to smile back. Evanlyn could not forget how he remained so close to her, so loyal, despite everything that they had faced together. Evanlyn wished that Will was there...but he was not…

He was with Raven.

Disk sensed his master's pain and let out a whimper. Gently he nuzzled her left leg. Evanlyn smiled at him and knelt down. Her fingers ran through his fur as she scratched his ears the way he liked. For all their protection, Disk and Flare could not stop the one threat they now faced. Evanlyn was certain that Raven was up to something. What she could not fathom though she tried. Every night Will would return with a new collection of bruises and cut. They would heal without scars but the damage was still there. Yet he acted as if nothing had happened. Evanlyn knew that something was going on, whether or not Will knew it.

Rising to her full height, Evanlyn continued on her way. She had just seen Will and Raven talking in whispers. Whatever the conversation was, Will was paying deep attention. Evanlyn believed that even she could sneak up on him. Raven had also been engrossed in the conversation, his hands moving slowly and smoothly. The movements meant nothing to Evanlyn but Will seemed to understand as he nodded. Flare laid at their feet, ready for a command or to bark a warning. Still deep in thought, Evanlyn did not hear Disk's low growl of warning. Then, as she rounded a corner, Evanlyn slammed into someone else.

"Sorry," was her instant response, backing away.

The slim, medium height figure stepped back as well and shook its head. Then a female voice responded, "No. It was my fault."

"Banita?" Evanlyn asked, recognizing the voice of Raven's only child.

The woman looked up (she is an inch or two shorter than Evanlyn) into Evanlyn's eyes and a smile seemed to spread across her face, "Evanlyn! How nice to see you!"

"Same to you. What are you doing? I never see you alone."

Banita's brown eyes filled with sadness. She looked away and sighed weakly, "Sometimes I need to be alone. It's hard to be yourself when everyone knows you…and knows your father."

"I understand that," Evanlyn said, wrapping her left arm around the woman.

Banita smiled again and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Like you, trying to get some space so I can think," Evanlyn said with a sigh.

Banita laugh slightly then asked seriously, "Where's Will?"

"Where he is always is nowadays," Evanlyn growled, looking away from Banita, "He's with Raven."

All light seemed to vanish from Banita's face. She grabbed Evanlyn's face in both hands and brought their faces close together. Fear. Raw fear and worry shined in her eyes. "Is my teaching him how to fight?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"Yes," Evanlyn replied softly. Then she frowned, "Why do you ask? Didn't you know?"

Banita shook her head, "My father keeps all his leader duties hidden from me. I rarely know what my father is up to. However, this I do know…"

"Banita…" Evanlyn began as the woman pulled away, hands shaking. "What's going on?"

The woman's eyes darted around as she whispered, "Not here. Come."

With that, she grabbed Evanlyn's left hand in her right and raced off. Disk bounded after the two. Evanlyn kept easy pace with the woman. Banita continued on long after Evanlyn would have stopped. Only when they came to a massive door did Banita slow down. This was the deepest Evanlyn had ever been in the Hunters' home. Calmly Banita stepped forward and pushed one side of the door. It opened easily, allowing Evanlyn to hear the clanking of metal as the hinges moved. Then she stepped through the threshold after Raven's daughter.

They were in a large room. A red carpet was rolled in a straight line from the door to a statue. Others stood along the walls. Two torches sat next to each statue. Banita walked over the one at the end of the carpet and bowed her head. Evanlyn simply stood there and watched. What did she have to do? Why did Banita bring her here? What was Raven doing to Will? Turning, Banita slowly came back to Evanlyn. Once at her side, she indicated the statue on Evanlyn's left.

Banita began quietly, "I'm going to tell you a story. Listen carefully:

Hunter was the creator of this group. From him came such knowledge of these mountains, knowledge that not even the Skandians had. He gathered outcasts and runaway slaves to this place. He taught them how to survive, to fight and hunt. Soon he trained Eagle, who trained Frost, who trained Thunder, who trained Rock, who trained Trickster, who trained Blade, who trained Viper.

Viper was unlike any leader before him. He was cautious and cunning. The Skandians were starting to figure out that there was a group of people hidden up here, taking in runaway slaves. As they came up here in search of them, Viper prepared the Hunters for war. Yet he believed that blades were useless. From him, we learned to sneak like shadows. Because of him, we began dressing mostly in black with stripes of color to mark our identities. The Skandians were frightened of us and ran, calling these mountains cursed.

Life went on and Viper got older. Soon a child was born among us. His first name was William but he later changed it. Viper taught him everything from a young age. William, however, wanted to know how to fight with blades, not shadows. So he practiced with every skilled fighter among the Hunters. They taught him all their tricks and poured their skill into him. Soon he was unbeatable. Yet, he was not done. Leaving Skandia, William sought out other warriors who could teach him more. By the time he returned, there was none who could beat him in the entire world. He knew everything from swords to bows and arrows to knives to poisons to traps. He became known for his legendary skill with his sabers. After Viper's death, he took up the mantle of leader and renamed himself Serpent.

Many years passed but Serpent could fine none to take his place. That was, until he found my father lying in the snow, fighting off death. He trained my father, taught him everything he knew. Every skill, every trick, every poison and trap became my father's knowledge. It was during this training that my father took the name Raven…"

Evanlyn interrupted at this point, "Why? Why did he choose that name?"

Banita sighed before replying, "He once told me: 'Life is nothing beyond pain and death. To survive, one must become what they fear the most. I was always told that a single raven meant death. That is who I am. I am Death, marked by the sign of a single raven perched on a branch."

With a breath, Banita continued:

"Serpent and my father had a special relationship. Often my father refers to Serpent as his father but I think that the relationship goes deeper than that. One year during my father's training, a group of Skandians made their way into the mountains. They were going to prove that the mountains were not cursed, just filled with runaway slaves trying to scare them off. Serpent was pleased with this development and planned to make an example of them. With my father at his side, he attacked them openly. Not one man remained alive. Then my father took his knife and mutilated the bodies, hanging them from the trees at the very foot of the mountain. Serpent was so pleased that he willed his sabers to my father in the event of his death. The training continued, getting darker with every session. My father became fixated on pleasing Serpent in every way that his teacher wanted. I met Serpent before he died. I was three but was old enough to know safety and love…and fear. Serpent welcomed me, wrapped me in an embrace, and joked with me. However, the moment a man came in saying that there was trouble, Serpent changed. He became serious, angry, and cold. My father emulates in many ways."

Banita turned to Evanlyn, tears in her brown eyes. She grabbed Evanlyn's shoulders and whispered in her right ear, "Only you can protect him, Evanlyn. Serpent's dying wish was that my father was to find the perfect leader to come after him. If Will continues to train with him then…then he…oh Evanlyn! Will would become a different man…a colder man…a darker man if he stays under my father's influence." Her head pressed into Evanlyn's chest as she cried.

"Evanlyn, don't lose Will like I lost my father!" she sobbed. "Don't let Will carry that weight…that shadow…around with him! Please, save him!"

Evanlyn remained still for a long time. Banita left after some minutes, the tears still running down her face. She had to return to her room before Raven knew that she was gone for so long. He would not be happy with her if he discovered what she had told Evanlyn. Evanlyn, however, could not move a muscle. Her mind was reeling from what she had just learned. Images, bloody and dark images, flashed across her eyes. A shiver ran down her spine.

 _Will…He's trying to turn Will into a monster! That happy, optimistic, loyal, and brave Will. Why? Will isn't like him! Will has another home, in Araluen…Why? What does he hope to gain?_ she thought, her mind picturing Raven mutilating Skandian men in an effort to make a point.

" _Life is nothing but pain and death…I was always told that a single raven meant death. That is who I am. I am Death…"_

Evanlyn's eyes narrowed into angry slits. Yes, he was death. He was the killer of all things good and right. Raven made his own daughter suffer from neglect and expectations. Now he was turning his focus on Will…her Will! He planned to change Will, to warp him into something hideous, unrecognizable. Not while Evanlyn was there to protect him. She would not let him destroy the man who had protected her against all odds, who had saved her from impossible situations, who went to death's door but still came back because he knew she needed him.

" _This isn't the end. It is only the beginning of a long journey. One that we will survive together."_

" _I promise, Evanlyn, that no matter what it takes I will get you home. I won't rest until you are safe in your father's arms again in the place you call home."_

" _I promise you, Cassandra, they will never touch you again. I'm ending this!"_

Will's voice echoed in her head. Evanlyn knew that Will would keep every word. However, would Raven be able to talk him to returning? Would he convince Will to become the next leader of the Hunters? After this, would Will ever want to return to Araluen? Sure, he would escort her back but would he stay? He was a Ranger's Apprentice but does that mean anything to him anymore? Shaking her head, Evanlyn turned and exited the hall of leaders. Her feet raced through the maze. Disk bounded at her side, sensing her fear. He growled and picked up the pace, guiding her through the maze of passages. Soon they reached the training room. There Evanlyn slowed down. Disk slide to a halt and backtracked to her side.

Flare was lying on the ground, head on her paws. Her eyes never the form of her master. Yet something was amiss, she could sense it. Evanlyn and Disk could also sense it. Disk joined Flare's side, nuzzling her in order to comfort her. Slowly, carefully, Evanlyn approached Will and laid a hand on his left shoulder. The man jerked out of his thoughts. That happy, half smile appeared on his face. His brown eyes shined with exhaustion and happiness. He rose from his crouch and faced her.

"Hey, Evanlyn. What's up?" Will asked, sensing that she had come searching for him.

Evanlyn took a deep breath and asked, "When are we leaving, Will?"

"When spring comes and the passes clear," Will replied instantly. "Raven's men know a secret way through the mountains. It will get us around the Temujai. Then we can get you home."

Evanlyn felt her heart twist. _Get you home._ "Of course. Just wondering. I'm getting kinda bored here. I look forward to being home, with my dad." She looked him straight in the eye and said, "I'm sure you will be happy to get your bronze oakleaf back…and join Halt once more."

A dark look entered Will's eyes. He frowned slightly at her then shook his head. Evanlyn's heart cracked into a million pieces. Too late. Will put his back to her and sighed. Then he began pacing in front of her. Flare and Disk both whimpered, sensing a change in their master's manner. It was not a good change. Evanlyn watched him closely, not knowing what was about to happen.

Finally she spoke again, "Do you not want to go home? Don't you miss your friends…?"

"Some friends," Will snapped suddenly, interrupting her. Evanlyn actually stepped back at the force of his outburst. "We've been here for two years, approaching a third. Yet where are they? _Nowhere_!" (His voice is rising)

Evanlyn interjected quietly, "Halt is probably trying his best. He did promise to find you."

"A promise he has failed to keep!" Will growled, glaring straight at her. "Face it, Evanlyn, They abandoned us to the fate of slavery and death!"

Evanlyn stepped forward angrily and shouted, "Don't say that! They love us! We just need to give them time!"

"Time we don't have, Evanlyn," Will replied calmly. Evanlyn shivered. His voice was colder than the blizzard they had fought together. His eyes were dark and foreboding. The man that she loved was no longer there. This was a something else. This was a shadow of her friend, carrying his form and mannerisms.

"We are alone, Evanlyn. I will get you home but I no longer belong there."

* * *

 **For anyone who is curious, I love the Polish language.** _ **Banita**_ **means exile, outcast, outlaw in Polish (If google translate is to be trusted. If not, please correct me!). Anyone curious as to why Raven chose that name for her?**

 **If you haven't figured it out by now, I love puzzles and questions that make you think. If you're not that type of person then just ignore me. For those who are like me, give it a crack (I won't tell you if you are right or not- all is revealed in Raven's story). The clues about Raven and Banita are all over the place.**

 **Also, does the reasoning given by Banita for Raven's name make anyone shiver? I hope it did because that was the whole point. If not, oh well…guess I'm a little cliché.**

 **By the way, Banita is almost twenty years old.**


	22. Chapter 22

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **I thought about the last chapter rather deeply and started thinking about what was going on in Will's head. Therefore, I present a double viewpoint chapter! The first part is through Raven's eyes while the second is through Will's.**

 **Look at the bottom notes for a sneak peak of something I have planned.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 22

 _Raven's Viewpoint_

The boy has done well. Every day he gets stronger, fiercer, more determined to have victory. The light and humor are gone from his eyes, replaced with darkness, anger, and hate. Raven's heart was filled with pride to see this. The boy was finally starting to understand how life worked. To survive you needed to be stronger and faster, you needed to be more powerful. Weakness of any sort was not an option. The boy was finally understanding this.

He just needed a little push to finish the job.

Raven slowly circled the boy until he was behind him. Gently Raven pulled Will into a warm embrace. Will was breathing hard but it slowed as Raven held him. Control. Confidence. The boy would make a fine leader. Raven rested his chin on Will's head. Both arms tightened their grip around Will's shoulders. Will hardly moved, welcoming Raven's warmth and companionship.

Closing his eyes, Raven remembered when Serpent held him like this. It always made him feel safe and secure. That's what Raven wanted Will to feel. He had to make the boy safe and secure with him. If not, then Will may not return to him after delivering Evanlyn home. Raven needed Will to believe that the Hunters were his only home. Raven could not lose him.

Raven lowered his head and whispered into Will's left ear, "You've done well. Not many can stand against me long enough that we end in a stalemate."

"I have a great teacher," Will replied, resting his head against Raven's chest.

Raven allowed himself a small smile, "Your skill is natural, Will. All I did was pull it out."

"You sell yourself short. You have been an awesome teacher…and friend," Will whispered.

Raven moved to stand in front of Will. The boy met his eyes willingly. The brown was darker than when they had first met. He was moving in the right direction. Raven gently touched the right side of Will's face as he whispered softly, "They hurt you so much, Will. You gave everything for them. You walked up to death's door, knocked, then pulled away. You willingly chose the life of slavery and pain in an attempt to keep them safe."

"Yes," Will muttered, looking away from his teacher.

Raven leaned forward and touched Will's forehead with his own, "When they needed you, _you_ answered with loyalty, determination, and love. Yet when you needed them, _they_ abandoned you. They hurt you in the worst possible way imaginable."

"They did," Will hissed through clenched teeth, a snarl appearing on his face.

Raven pressed further, knowing he had Will locked on his bait, "Forget them, Will. _Forget them_. Those who injure you have no right to live in your heart or memory. Forget them. They don't deserve to be remembered. You loved them but they didn't love you. You protected them but they didn't protect you. You went to the limits of your strength and skill to keep them safe but where are they? My men haven't found any Araluen looking for lost slaves. I see no one fighting the winter to find you."

Will whimpered and buried his face into Raven's chest. Raven pulled the boy close. The boy had suffered greatly in his life. He suffered for those he loved. Now, however, he was alone with another relying on his protection and skill. Such a huge burden for one so young to carry. Will had taken that burden willingly but Raven could see him breaking under the pressure. Where was his mentor? Where were his friends? Did his king care about everything he had done? Did anyone care about the boy who risked death and slavery for them all?

 _Obviously not_ , Raven thought.

He whispered gently to Will as he rocked the boy, "Hush, Will. You are not alone. I'm here. Unlike them, I will always be here for you. Forget those who have hurt you. Forget their names, forget what they look like, and forget what feelings you had for them. Remember only what they did to you. Remember that they abandoned you in your greatest time of need."

"Yes, master," Will growled into his teacher's chest.

Raven smiled and patted Will on the shoulder. Then he pushed the boy away and signaled to the halls, "Go rest, Will. In an hour we will meet again for more practice."

The boy nodded and walked away. Raven stood there, hands on his hips. Serpent's sabers pressed against his arms. Yes, Raven had found the perfect man to hand off the leader legacy. From Viper to Serpent, Serpent to him, and him to Will. Then Raven's smile grew even more. Not Will…Shadow.

* * *

 _Will's Viewpoint_

He walked into the apartment that he shared with Evanlyn and the dogs. There was no sign of any of them. Not odd. They were probably walking around or practicing some skills. Raven did say that they were teaching Evanlyn too. That was good. She could defend herself then. Shaking his head, he opened his door and walked into his room.

It was bare except for a bed, nightstand, rug, and a wall mirror. He tossed his bow onto the bed and sat down next to it. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. Raven's warm embrace returned to his mind. A smile touched his face. Raven was so kind and caring. He understood what was going on, how the boy felt. Evanlyn did not understand. She did not feel the sting of betrayal like he did. After all, her father would search for her but what about him? He was simply a Ranger's apprentice, worth nothing, expected to perform his duties. If something happened to him then people mourned and moved on. His life did not matter to anyone.

And he was an orphan- there was no home for him.

Opening his eyes, he looked over to the mirror. He gave a yelp of fright, leaping to his feet. Standing in the mirror was his image. Except…it was not him. The person he saw stood back straight, hands clasped behind his back, black cloak hanging over his shoulders, two knives at his side, and dressed completely. That was not what scared him. Instead, it was the face. It was filled with anger, hate, and betrayal. The face was hard and unforgiving. That face told him that the image would sooner kill than forgive. That was not him…

Was it?

 _Forget them._

 _You loved them but they didn't love you._

 _Forget them._

 _They abandoned you._

 _They hurt you._

 _They don't deserve to be remembered._

 _Forget them._

Raven's voice continued to echo in his head. Will backed away and tripped over the rug. He hit the ground. Tears raced down his cheeks. Then a new a voice, colder than a blizzard and as hard as a knife, entered with Raven's voice.

 _Where are they?_

 _They abandoned us._

 _Forget them!_

 _They don't love us._

 _We gave everything up for them._

 _We loved them!_

 _We protected them._

 _Forget them!_

 _I will always be here for you._

 _They hurt us._

 _They forgot about us._

 _Forget what they look like._

 _Forget what feelings you had for them._

 _Forget their names._

Tears poured down his cheeks. He curled into a ball on the hard, stone floor. The voices continued to haunt him, whispering in his ears. Every word cut like a blade. Every snarl made him shake. Every voice was colder than winter outside. He trembled and covered his face and shut his eyes.

 _Go away! Leave me alone!_

 _Why? You need me._

 _Go away!_

 _I know you are hurting. Let them go._

 _No! I love them!_

 _But they don't love you. I do._

 _I don't trust you! Go away!_

 _Will, I'm your Shadow. Your protector._

"No," Will whimpered weakly.

"Trust me, Will. I'm here to protect you," Shadow whispered.

"Halt, Gilan, Horace, Alyss, Jenny, George," Will whimpered weakly, covering his ears.

"Forget them. They don't love you. I do. Raven does. Trust us, not them," Shadow hissed.

"I won't forget you, Halt…" Will sighed.

Shadow's eyes opened. He smiled a crooked half smile. Using the bed, he rose to his full height. Picking up the bow, he headed for the door. Time was up. Touching the door handle, he stopped. A frown appeared on his face. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply. Then he opened his eyes, shrugged, and walked out.

Yet, from the deepest recesses of his mind, he could still hear it. _Halt…_

 **There, half of the meaning of my title. "A Shadow" refers to the half of Will that Raven creates.**

 **Just to clear up any questions: Shadow is Will's darker half and the part that Raven wants to bring out. The wording bouncing all over the place was the voices of Raven and Shadow talking to Will. When it straightens out to left and middle (starts at "go away"), the left is Will while the middle is Shadow. When the wording goes into normal conversation is when Shadow "becomes an actual person", if that makes sense.**

 **Please ask any questions if that doesn't clear anything up.**

 **Preview Time!**

Ranger's Apprentice: Book 9 ½: Secrets, Lies, and Blood.

Will vanishes without a trace. Tug and Ebony are in a state of panic and the cabin is torn apart, evidence of a massive fight. Everyone close to Will comes to investigate. That's when Alyss finds a letter:

"E. They're here. W."

Only knows what has happened to Will. Secrets must be revealed, lies must uncovered, and blood must be spilled if Will has any chance of returning home.

Involves: Will, Evanlyn, Halt, Duncan, Crowley, Gilan, Horace, Alyss, Erak, Svengal, and OCs.

 **What do you guys think? Please let me know! I do this after this fanfiction and Raven's story.**


	23. Chapter 23

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **Just to clarify this: Shadow is another part of Will, his darker half. When Will is around, then you can't see Shadow. When Shadow is around, then Will isn't around. Pretty much Will has a double personality going on (I don't know what that mind disorder is called but whatever it is, Will has it). The only difference is that Will and Shadow share memories. Shadow's mind, however, warps the truth.**

 **From now on, I will distinguish the two by their names: Will (good) and Shadow (evil).**

 **Many of you should like this chapter. By the way, several weeks have passed since the last chapter.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 23

 _Several weeks later_

Evanlyn dove into another patch of shadow. Flare crouch in front of her. Disk followed right behind. She did not care what others said, what the orders were. There was only one option now. They had to be separated for his sake. However, he had moved to another room since something happened…whatever it was. Will had changed, becoming darker and angrier. The other day he had slapped her, _slapped_ her! Will would never do that to her, not in a million years.

No, this was someone else.

The other day, spying on a practice session, Evanlyn had heard a name that sent shivers down her spine: Shadow. That's what Raven was calling Will. And he answered Raven. When Evanlyn called for him after the training session he did not respond to Will. Raven was in his head. He created Shadow. He was destroying the man she loved with all her heart. Raven was the reason that Will no longer spoke to her, cared for her, and did not want to go home. And he would pay for it, Evanlyn swore it with all her heart.

Reaching Shadow's room, Evanlyn crept forward. This was the hardest part of her plan. However, Shadow that knew that he had to keep his promise to never see harm come to her. If that failed, then there was the backup plan. No matter what, Evanlyn would succeed. Not even Raven would stop her. Every flaw had been fixed as she prepared for this night. With everyone asleep, the guards would be on their own.

The time was right.

Striding forward, Evanlyn knocked on the door. After a few minutes, she knocked again. The door opened slowly, revealing a tired and bruised man. The dark eyes glared at her, a frown appearing on the left side on his face. Evanlyn dipped her head to him. The mask across her face, added with the hood and black clothing should mark her as a Hunter member, not Evanlyn. Flare and Disk kept hidden, knowing the plan. Shadow glanced around the door, looking for a threat. Seeing nothing amiss, he made a circular motion with his hand.

Deepening her voice, Evanlyn spoke angrily, "There's been trouble, sir. It involves Evanlyn."

"What happened?" Shadow asked instantly, those eyes lightening for the briefest second. This made Evanlyn's heart pound. There was still a chance to rescue Will. He was in there, fighting to come out. Without Raven, there was a chance.

She let out a snort, "Tiger attacked her again. He tricked her out of her apartment and jumped her."

"Why bother me?" Shadow asked, suspicion suddenly glowing in his eyes. Evanlyn, however, noticed an increase in worry behind those eyes.

Evanlyn cocked her head, "Would you rather I disturb Raven? I know that he doesn't like to be disturbed at this time of night. In the morning he can be briefed on what happened. However, we need to know what to do with Tiger."

"Hold on," Shadow growled after a pause. He vanished into the dark interior. Evanlyn signaled to Flare and Disk. They turned and raced to their places. Shadow soon appeared with his bow, arrows, and knives. With a hand signal, he spat angrily, "Lead on."

Evanlyn dipped her head and turned. Easily she moved onward, changing her gait to be different so that he would not figure her out. Shadow followed calmly behind. However, the anger about being woken up so late at night was still there. With a smile, Evanlyn knew the look in the eyes: _Tiger better have a good reason for this_. His anger was not with her for disturbing but with Tiger for starting all of it. Weaving through the passages, Evanlyn calmly led the way. One wrong move would alert someone to her plan. Then the alarm would sound and all hope of saving Will would be gone.

Reaching the area, she slowed and signaled to the passage on her right, "There."

Shadow brushed past, bumping her shoulder with his. Without his knowledge, a stone fitted itself into Evanlyn's sling. Disk was on the other side of the hall, crouching low and teeth bared. Shadow nodded to him, signaling for quiet. Disk let his lips drop and his ears to rise. However, he did not move to join Shadow's side. Rounding the corner, Shadow found the hall empty.

"What…" he began.

The stone slammed into the back of his head. With a grunt, Shadow collapsed to the ground. Instantly Flare appeared with rope and a litter. Evanlyn quickly bound his hands behind his back and bound his feet. Then she removed his arrows and knives. His bow she laid beside the litter. With Disk's help, Evanlyn dragged him onto it. Flare kept watch during all of this. Tying the litter to Disk and Flare, Evanlyn prepared herself for the upcoming fight. Getting out would be hard, especially since she could not risk anyone knowing what she was doing.

The dogs pulled the litter across the stone floor. A thick skin blanket was put between the wood and stone, eliminating any scraping sound. So far so good. Nearing the door, the dogs stopped and waited. Striding forward, Evanlyn pulled up her hood and tightened the cloth around her face. The inside guards saw her and stepped forward. Lifting up her hands, Evanlyn should that she was unarmed, her sling hidden under the cloak. Seeing this, the guards relaxed. That's when Evanlyn attacked. Her sling took out the man on her right while Will's saxe knife knocked the other out. At once the dogs came forward with the litter.

With a deep breath, Evanlyn opened the door. Her sling was swinging before she was fully through. The man grunted and collapsed. Her blades then locked with another. However, there were more men here. The other two, further down, heard the commotion and came running. Spinning, Evanlyn kicked out her attacker's legs. The impact with the ground knocked him out. The other two faced her as she charged. Wind had taught her well. Relying on speed, Evanlyn's greatest strength in combat, she leaped forward. The throwing knife came out and drove towards one while the saxe targeted the other man. Both backed away she thrust and cut at them. However, Evanlyn did not want to kill them. They did not know that and expected her to target their chests and stomachs. Her right boot took the right hand attacker and threw him against the wall. The throwing knife forced the other to duck, allowing Evanlyn to put her swinging knee into his temple. With that, the fight was over…

And no alarm had been sounded.

Flare and Disk appeared, dragging the litter behind them. The three headed out into the snow. Evanlyn noticed grimly that the leaves and grass had already begun to appear through the snow. Raven should have released them already. Some promise…

* * *

 **(This part is not real. It happens inside Will's head while he/Shadow are unconscious.)**

Shadow weaved through the black bushes and dark trees. Life here did not exist. That, however, was not what disturbed his mind. It was the prickling sensation on his neck, telling him of some sort danger. What it was, he did not know. He would fight it until he breathed his last breathe.

Anger seethed through him. Evanlyn had betrayed him. She had tricked him and attacked him. There was no trust in her heart when it came to him. He had done everything for her and this is how she returned the favor! She was planning on dragging him back to Araluen, back to those who had hurt him, betrayed him. Raven and the Hunters was his home, not Araluen. How dare she do this to him! After all he had done for her…

"You did nothing for her," hissed a familiar voice from behind.

Shadow stopped and snarled, "Still alive I see."

He turned to face his mirror image. This image faced him with no sign of anger or hate. A half smile touched his face, angering Shadow. How could his image love those people? They did nothing but hurt them. They left them in slavery and the snow, left them when they needed help the most. Some friends and family. Yet his mirror loved them more than anything else. How?

"I love them because they are all I have to love," Will said gently. "Why can't you see that, Shadow?"

Shadow growled, "I see only those who left us, abandoned us. We are on our own and that love of yours is only weakening us."

"Says who?" Will asked, tilting his head to the right. "Raven? Raven tricked us. He wants us to think this way for his own benefit. Can't you see that? He wants to destroy us so he can have the leader that he dreams of succeeding him. We are nothing to him."

Shadow shook with rage, "No. NO! Raven loves us, cares about us. Evanlyn and the rest of them pretend to love us but they don't!"

With that, he lunged at his mirror image. Will ducked the incoming blow and side stepped away. Shadow spun and attacked again. Once again, Will dodged and moved away. Shadow drew his weapons and began a rapid attack. Will's blades came out and blocked each thrust and cut. Nothing Shadow did broke through his defense. Sending a thrust past him, Will suddenly came in with his throwing knife. Unprepared, Shadow tried to dodge but it was futile. The blade's hilt slammed into his temple. With a choking gasp, Shadow collapsed to the ground, his blades disappearing into nothingness.

"Remember, I am your equal, Shadow," Will said calmly. He grabbed Shadow's shirt, pulled him up, and pushed him against a tree. Their faces were only inches from each other.

Shadow coughed weakly and growled, "Why? Why go through so much pain just for her…for them?"

"Because," Will hissed, "I love them and care about them just as they do for me. You are nothing compared to that love, Shadow. I don't need you in order to survive. I just need that love."

Shadow laughed, weakly at first but it gained strength as it continued. "Fool! I am everything you are not, Will. You can't get rid of me, just like I can't get rid of you. Love will do nothing for you as you face the Temujai, face the long road back to Araluen, and face the challenges that come after."

"Maybe so, Shadow. Maybe so," Will said with a sigh. "However, I want you to learn something. With love comes loyalty, with loyalty comes faith, with faith comes hope, and with hope comes strength. Learn that and maybe we can learn to get along."

Will let Shadow drop to the black ground. He turned and walked away. Shadow continued to laugh behind him. That did not matter to Will. Evanlyn, Flare, and Disk needed him at that moment. When someone he loved needed him then he would answer.

Shadow's voice called after, "When you need me, you know where to find me! I always be here, Will! You will protect those you love but _I_ will always protect us!"

Will nodded to himself. _Yes, I know that. Maybe one day we can learn to work together. Only then will we be stronger than everyone else._ He pushed through a large bush that blocked his vision of what laid beyond.

* * *

Slowly his eyes opened. Flare laid next to him, her head on his stomach. Disk sat a few feet away, watching Evanlyn work on the litter. Will smiled that happy, half smile. Flare perked up her head and let out a loud whine. Gently Will petted her. Disk barked happily as he bounded over. His cold nose touched the left side of Will's face.

"Will?" Evanlyn asked as she knelt at his side.

Will smiled at her, "Evanlyn…I won't ever leave you…you should know that by now."

Evanlyn smiled happily and hugged him. He patted her shoulder gently. A warm breeze blew past them. Spring was pulling itself away from winter. The Temujai would be able to come through the passes soon. The Skandians would need help fighting them off. Raven said that they would be gone before this point.

" _See, Shadow. He lied to us,"_ Will thought to which Shadow gave no response. _"Some promise…"_

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Will and Shadow will continue to battle it out but, for now, Will has won.**

 **Evanlyn has also won but you all know that Raven won't give up.**

 **The next chapter involves Halt, Gilan, and Horace. You will be seeing more of them as the two groups get closer together.**


	24. Chapter 24

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters!**

 **Thanks, ShadowHunteroftheShadows, for telling me (and the rest of us) that Will has** **Schizophrenia.**

 **Halt, Gilan, and Horace are back! A little action, humor, and a seasick person (Where's Halt!? If you see him, tell him that I wasn't laughing! Just stating fact!).**

 **Yes, Halt gets to make someone suffer for laughing at his…mald-a-mur (did I spell that right? I don't have my books on me at the moment because I'm trying to study and didn't want any distractions. So I hid them. To myself: "Good job with that. You just found a different distraction!")**

 **Anyways, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 24

(Araluen port in Norgate)

Horace rested against the rail of the wharf. Seagulls flew above his head, making a loud ruckus. The ocean waves lapped peacefully beneath his feet and the wood. Every now and again he could make out the form of a fish swimming near the shore. A cool breeze blew past his face, making him shiver. Normally he would have loved it but that generally meant that he was not soaking wet. For the life of him, he could not remember what he did or said to anger Halt like that. Whatever it was, it ended the same way:

He found himself swimming in the small harbor.

Gilan had found it too funny for his own good. Horace decided that a little pay back was in order. Halt was off limits, for more than one reason. Since Gilan could not stop laughing, he was asking for it. Horace had pulled himself back onto the docks, rung his shirt a little, then turned on Gilan. Halt had seen the look in his eyes since the boy had resurfaced. Now he raised an eyebrow as Horace grabbed a laughing Gilan, lifted him over his head, and hurled him into the harbor. The laughing had stopped the minute Gilan realized that he was being picked up. He under estimated Horace's strength by doing a battle twist. Realizing his predicament, Gilan played the only card he had left. "Halt! Help!" he cried. Any other words were taken away as Horace threw. The Ranger landed with a satisfying _SPLASH_ , if Horace did say so himself.

Footsteps, or rather, _hoofbeats_ came to his ears. Looking up, he saw Halt and Gilan approaching with the horses. Halt had a grim smile on his face as he led Abelard. Gilan followed slightly behind him because Blaze and Abelard could not walk alongside each other. The younger Ranger smiled at Horace as they neared. He took everything with good-sport and laughter. Horace liked that.

"Where's the ship?" Halt asked gruffly.

Horace jerked his thumb to a large vessel at the end of the wharf, "That's the ship. Called the _Windmill_."

"Perfect name," Halt snorted sarcastically and with derision.

Horace looked at Gilan, wondering what was going on with Halt. The man was generally grumpy and sarcastic but never this much. The younger Ranger shrugged. He had no clue. Since Halt had started acting that way, Gilan had been racking his brain to figure it out. So far he was empty. Though he did know one thing: it had to do with traveling on water. This, however, did not tell him anything. Halt never expressed a fear of water or that he could not swim. Halt had taken ships while Gilan was an apprentice but the man had never gone with him. Halt would send him off to his father and his Swordmaster. Maybe Halt was afraid of the ocean…or the animals in it…or maybe he did not like sailing.

Gilan had no clue and he later learned that he did not want to know.

* * *

(On the _Windmill_ )

It did not take Horace and Gilan long to notice that something was wrong with Halt. The man kept close to the railing of the ship. With every rock, he would clutch the railing tighter. His face was pale and his eyes were misty. Something was very wrong with Halt. However, anger emanated off of him in waves. Neither man wanted to disturb him in such a mood. The crew, however, had no such inhibitions…

And Horace learned what happened when Halt exploded…

One of the crew approached Halt casually and leaned against the railing next to him. With a sigh, he said, "Beautiful day, don't you think?"

"Perfect" Halt growled.

Gilan and Horace both heard the anger in the voice and slowly moved to the opposite end of the boat.

The crewman continued cheerfully, "Indeed it is." He looked at Halt with mock worry, "Did you lose something? Should we turn back for it?"

"No," Halt growled slowly, fixing the man with a death glare.

Gilan grabbed Horace's shoulders and pulled him lower to the deck. Several barrels blocked sightlines on them.

Gilan whispered gently to Horace, "When Halt starts talking like that, you hide out of his sight."

"Got it," Horace whispered back.

 _CRASH!_

Both men nearly jumped clean out of their skins. A yelp of fright could be heard. Horace looked through a crack between two barrels. He frowned, not seeing anything. Then the crewman darted past, holding his head in his hands. Halt followed, a broken oar in his hand. Obviously he cracked it over the man's head. He then glared at several other crewmen that he knew had been laughing at his expense. Horace turned away as he saw Halt start toward them.

He opened his mouth to speak but Gilan cut him off in a whisper, "I don't want to know."

With a nod, Horace went back to looking out the crack. Several crewmen were scrambling up the mast or in the opposite of direction of Halt. The man prowled back and forth, looking for to whack with the oar. A sick, contorted snarl was on his face, just visible underneath the hood. Seeing that the crew had learned their lesson, Halt tossed the broken oar onto the deck. Then his eyes began searching the ship. Horace hissed and elbowed Gilan as Halt headed straight for the barrels. The man still did not look too happy. Horace did not want to be on Halt's bad side. That he knew for certain.

He bit his lip in order to keep from yelping in pain. Gilan's boot had found its way into his side. Gilan was trying to stop the elbow to his ribs. Horace stopped nudging the Ranger and watched fearfully as Halt mounted the steps towards them. Gilan grabbed his arm and pulled him down. Then a tarp was thrown over them. Both crouched there, praying that Halt would leave them alone. What little light came through the tarp suddenly vanished. The sound of soft footsteps reached their ears. Both men remained completely still. The footsteps stopped right in front of the barrels.

"I'm not going in after you two," Halt snapped.

Horace looked at Gilan, relying on the older man. Gilan saw the look and a finger to his lips. Therefore, both remained still and quiet.

"GET OUT!" Halt bellowed.

Both men were galvanized into action. They leaped forward, colliding with each other and landing in a tangle of arms and legs. Kicking and squirming, the two broke apart then sheepishly crawled out. Halt stood there with his hands on his hips. His face was still pale but those were dark and foreboding. Horace was happy that he ended up the furthest from the man. Halt took a single step forward, calmly and easily. Both men instantly darted away, seeking a new hiding place.

"Apprentices!" Halt growled in exasperation.

* * *

(In the southern part of Gallica)

Abelard clip clopped through the throng of people. Blaze and Kicker followed obediently behind. It was not hard to weave among the people. They cleared a path for the horses. After all, people with horses were not to be messed with, regardless of how they dressed. Horace could sense the fear in the people. He wondered why. However, based on Halt's face, now was not the time to be asking the questions.

Exiting town, Gilan rode up to Halt's side. Speaking softly so Horace could not hear, he asked, "Are you sure that we should be bringing Horace along?"

"Yes, Gilan. I'm sure," Halt replied softly. "The boy has as much of a right to try and find his friend as you and I do. If we left him in Araluen then he would just follow us." He looked Gilan in the eye and he finished, "And we both know that that would not have turned out to well."

Gilan nodded, conceding to Halt's point.

"So how are we going to find Will and Evanlyn?" Horace asked, riding up on Halt's other side.

"Simple," Halt said, straightening his back. Gilan had to smother a laugh at Halt's demeanor. "Step one: get to Skandia. Step two: search around Halasholm for them. Step three: go out to neighboring homes around the area."

"What if they got moved beyond that?" Horace asked. Halt fixed the man with a look, making Gilan struggle to hold in another bark of laughter.

"I doubt it," Halt said. "Farmers would not want Will because of his injuries. Evanlyn would be a house cook and servant, nothing more. Therefore, they will probably have been kept around Halasholm."

"Let's say they did get moved beyond that point. What do we do?" Horace queried.

Halt let out a snort of frustration. Both he and Horace jumped as a loud "sneeze" was released by Gilan. Horace instantly expressed worry for his friend. Halt glared hard at Gilan, who was looking away from him and was struggling to keep his shoulders from shaking.

"What do we do?" Horace repeated, now that he knew that Gilan was alright.

Gilan could take it no more. He burst out laughing, leaning over Blaze's neck. The mare snorted and tossed her head. It seemed that she was laughing as well. Horace stared at his friend in shock. Halt continued to glare daggers into Gilan. His apprentice was finding his situation a little too funny. Unknown to Halt, Gilan had put Horace up to the questions and the man had performed perfectly.

Horace opened his mouth to speak again. Halt rounded on him, "Shut up!" Then he returned his attention to Gilan and edged Abelard a little closer.

Before Gilan could even see it coming, Halt's hand connected with the back of his head. "Ouch!" he yelped. But Halt was not done with him. The older man had a pretty shrewd idea that Gilan had set all this up. He may not have told Horace the exact words or plan but he got Horace thinking. Now Halt would be lucky if he got the youngest man to shut up. Gilan pulled Blaze away, just managing to duck another slap. Halt quickly followed. Blaze snorted, stopped, reared, and then turned back the way they had come. Abelard quickly followed suit.

The horses were enjoying this game.

Finally Halt had had enough. He pulled his bow off his shoulder, told Abelard to charge, and swung. Gilan, thinking he was safe from Halt's reach, had the breath knocked from his lungs. The bow had hit him squarely in the stomach. Luckily he managed to stay in the saddle, rubbing his injured stomach.

Both turned and headed back to Horace, a little surprised with how far they had moved away. The youngest one was still seated on Kicker. A frown was on his face, confusion in his eyes. He did not know what to make of the situation. Gilan smiled wanly at the man and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. Halt simply rode past. He urged Abelard into a trot, wanting to make up the time they had wasted. Gilan and Horace obliged by spurring their horses on faster.

Horace lifted his eyes to the distant mountains that night. He hoped and prayed that Will and Evanlyn were alright. The stars and dark mountains gave him no answer.

* * *

 **Of course it had to end with a cliffhanger! I love them remember!? Anyways, you'll be seeing this lot again soon as they get closer to their destination.**

 **Little hint: Will and Evanlyn have found trouble,** _ **again**_ **.**


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **I don't want to do an essay but now I have to. I did this quickly because I probably won't have time to do another chapter for a while. I promise to try and get one done over the weekend! If not, send Halt after me.**

 **Let's see what trouble Will and Evanlyn get themselves into now. However, they are not alone! Some old friends are about to make an appearance.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 25

The Temujai scout was hurled into a pile of melting snow, skidding across the wet ground for several feet after that. A second one just managed to roll away from the axe that almost severed his head from his body. The massive Skandian stepped back as a third scout leaped onto his shoulders. He bellowed with rage, grabbed the scrawny man, and threw him onto the ground. This Temujai was not as lucky as his partner as the axe buried itself in his chest.

A second Skandian leaped into the fray and scattered several more Temujai with his axe. Together the men fought back to back. Other Skandians were scattered around the two carts. These carts had to be protected at all costs. They contained provisions and weapons for the upcoming war. The Temujai knew that they had to weaken the Skandians before they attacked. Therefore, these raids were becoming more and more common. Ragnak had ordered them to guard this shipment. The Skandians would die doing just that.

"We're outnumber five to one here!" shouted the second Skandian. He looked over his shoulder at his skirl, "What are we going to do, Erak?"

Erak ripped a man in half with his axe then punched a second man, "Keep fighting, Svengal. That's all we can do. Hopefully aid will come soon."

"Doubt that, Boss," Svengal growled as he blocked a cut then pushed the man back into several others. "These Temujai seem to have an endless supply of help."

Erak shook his head, "They will run out of men soon enough." He noticed that a few of his men were being forced backwards towards the carts. He raised his voice and bellowed angrily, "Keep fighting, no matter what! We need these carts to make it to Halasholm!"

At once the men launched back at their attackers. The Temujai were not ready for the sudden counterattack. The Skandians quickly broke their line and began tearing into them. Berserker rage was starting to overcome them. Erak knew that they needed the strength. However, berserker rage would make them blind to everything but their target. A surprise attack would quickly finish them off. This battle had to end soon. Svengal's words were starting to look true. They were not far from Halasholm but no help was coming for them.

 _Perhaps this is how the gods want us going down,_ Erak thought as his axe hurled another Temujai into a tree.

"Look out!" shouted Svengal.

Erak spun to find three men charging him. Two more were on their heels. They knew that he was the leader of this group of Skandians. They were hoping that by ending his life, they could stop the fight. Erak smiled at that thought. The Temujai were getting desperate. After all, he was the best fighter out of the group. But five against one were not good odds, even for him.

That's when he got the shock of his life.

The arrows seemed to appear in the men's chests. They gave out single, shocked cries as they fell. Then Erak heard it: _THRUM_. Another arrow took out one of the two still charging him. The second tried to backpedal but Erak's axe slammed into him. More cries of shock and pain came to his ears. Turning to the carts, Erak saw a medium figure land on top of the supplies. A sling spun over the figure's head. The stone brought down another Temujai who was planning on stabbing one of Erak's men in the back.

Svengal came to his side, mouth open in shock. Based on the torn black clothing, this person was obviously a runaway slave. Yet here he or she was fighting for them. A yell of anger made both men turn. Two Temujai charged them with weapons raised. Then Erak saw movement out the corner of his eye. A red and white dog leaped onto the closest man's back, jaws snapping around his neck. He cried out and fell. An arrow tore the second man's throat…

A smaller person cloaked in black landed on the ground, bow spinning in his grasp.

Charging forward, a Temujai hope to end the new threat. However, a huge black, grey, and white dog leaped onto him and tore his neck open. The smaller figure locked into a fight with another Temujai. Hearing footsteps, Erak turned to face the incoming threat. The man barely raised his blade when a stone slammed into his temple. The other black figured leaped to the ground at Erak's side. The sling rocked back and forth like a deadly pendulum. Svengal growled as he locked with a new Temujai. An arrow in the back quickly ended him.

The second, smaller figure rolled closer, his attacker locked with him in combat. Then the smaller figure kicked the man over his head. The man hit the ground. Erak's axe opened his chest only seconds after. The smaller figure gave him a nod of recognition. Those brown eyes glowed a deep, dark brown. Erak trembled as he saw it. So familiar yet so different.

"Their retreating, Boss," Svengal stated, pointing after the running figures.

Erak looked around and saw that all remaining Temujai were dead. He cursed angrily, "I wish we could have caught one alive."

"Not a problem," whispered a cold, deadly voice.

The smaller figure drew an arrow, showed it to the dogs, then said "Fetch!" and fired. Instantly both dogs tore after the arrow. It struck a man in the leg, bringing him down with a scream of pain. The red and white dog easily loped through the snow. The bigger dog followed but was much slower due to his weight. The red dog waited until he caught up then both dragged the prisoner back towards their master.

The medium figure stepped closer to the smaller one and whispered just loud enough for Erak to hear, "Don't let him control you, Will. Fight him off."

"I am, Evanlyn," the boy, no _young man_ , whispered back. He rubbed his head as he continued, "Too much blood far too soon. Are you hurt?"

Evanlyn shook her head, "No. Some of the Skandians are though."

"Thought so. Let's see what we can do for them," Will replied, still clutching his head.

Erak stepped forward and put his hands on his hips, "Thought I told you both to stay out of sight."

Evanlyn looked up at him and spat, "We won't leave you and your people to be massacred. We've seen the size of the Temujai army. We thought it best to come and warn you of the threat you are facing."

Erak let his shock be known, "You mean they're through the passes?" When both nodded, he shook his head, "How? Those passes won't open for another few weeks."

"They found another way through the mountains. They used several smaller footpaths while the horses and men carried the supplies since the wagons could not fit," Will replied calmly, that cold voice starting to fade away.

 _What's happened to him?_ Erak wondered. Then he shook his head and turned his attention to the new prisoner.

Meanwhile, he could see Evanlyn and Will scatter. Each went up to a wounded Skandian and started tending to them. Inwardly he sighed. Ragnak would want to question them himself about their news. Someone would recognize them as the runaway slaves from almost three years ago. After all, Erak knew of only one who had three scars running down his face: Will. The young man and young woman were risking a lot by returning to help them.

After all, Ragnak did not take kindly to runaway slaves who returned.

* * *

 **(This happens that night while Will is asleep)**

Will blocked the blow. Shadow continued to pressure him into backing up. Black dust was being kicked up under their feet. Will blocked two more blows, sweat starting to run down his face. Then Shadow punched him across the right face of the face. Pain made Will hiss but it also gave him a chance. He used it to spin, acting as if he planned to punch Shadow. Instead, his right foot slammed into Shadow's stomach. The image growled and back away.

"Enough, Shadow!" Will cried as the image prepared to lunge again.

Shadow snarled angrily, "Why? You nearly got us killed! Now we are in the hands of the Skandians!"

"We must warn them," Will spat.

Shadow shook his head, "They won't listen. They will remember who we are and imprison us again. I won't become a slave!"

"We won't!" Will hissed as he blocked Shadow's blades.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at that response. He disengaged and stood there. Will sighed happily. The image was willing to listen.

"Shadow, we have knowledge about the Temujai forces. We can help them defeat these invaders. I intend to make a deal with Ragnak. Our information and aid in exchange for our freedom."

Shadow nodded, thinking. Finally he replied, "What if Ragnak refuses to listen to us?"

"Then we keep our mouths shut and leave them to their own devices," Will replied with a cunning smile.

"He could force the information out of us."

"Not if we forget the information the moment we see a whip."

Shadow finally started smiling. He nodded quickly. The idea had merit. Then he frowned, "They may listen but not trust us because we ran away."

"They will believe us," Will said. "We wouldn't risk our own capture and punishment unless we really meant to help them. We wouldn't return unless we are being genuine."

Shadow nodded, "Fine but the moment they turn on us I'm taking over."

Will bowed to his image. Those were acceptable terms to him. He was certain that Shadow would start seeing things his way. After all, he was willing to listen. Obviously his double, his shadow was willing to bend and work with him. Will started to walk away then he thought of something. He turned and called to Shadow, who had also started walking away.

"Shadow!"

The image turned to face him.

"I will need your skill and ferocity in the war to come," Will said, "Can I count on you to be there?"

Shadow smiled warmly and nodded, "Of course. I'll will make sure that these Temujai learn that we aren't to be messed with."

Will smiled warmly in return. The two separated once more. As Will walked towards the bush, he noticed a change around him. Not everything was as black as it had been before. He paused and stared at the bushes. The leaves looked a little greener. Carefully he pushed his way through the large bush. His eyes opened as dawn began to break across the sky.

Unknown to him, Shadow was starting to notice the same changes around him. His darker half smiled as he touched a leaf.

"With love comes loyalty, with loyalty comes faith, with faith comes hope, and with hope comes strength. Learn that and maybe we can learn to get along" Shadow whispered the words Will had spoken.

 _Maybe you're right, Will,_ Shadow thought. He looked around at the lightening forest.

 _Prove me wrong. Prove to me that others love us for who we are._

* * *

 **Awesome! I managed to get this done quite quickly.**

 **Shadow is starting to see things Will's way. However, this truce is fragile. Things are about to heat up. Wait to find out how long this truce can hold out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **ShadowHunteroftheShadows: I really liked that poem that you wrote! A neat twist on my title…never thought of it that way! So I decided to honor it by putting it here in my fanfiction!**

" **A Shadow and a Warrior are in his mind  
one goes for vengeance and one is loyal  
one protects them both and one protects the others  
one hidden in green cloak and second in black clothes  
both fight tirelessly with an oath to uphold  
To protect what they love most in this world  
victory costs a lot but they are not afraid and willing to pay  
sacrifice in the name of the selfless and go through the pain  
they will fight from the dusk till the dawn  
because united they stand and united they fall."**

 **I just love it! :) Thank you so much for putting the effort into this.**

 **Time for Will and Evanlyn to face the Skandians. Here you get to meet Ragnak, Borsa, Slagor, and the former owner of Flare and Disk. Not a nice group of people. Let's see if Will can convince Ragnak to let them help.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 26

Ragnak leaned back in his throne. Slowly, carefully, his fingers tapped the armrest. Borsa was bringing forward documents and lists of numbers. Ragnak had little patience for such stuff. However, with this upcoming war, they needed to get it done. Also, the man was impatiently waiting for Erak and his crew to bring in a new shipment. Word had been sent of an attack on them. They had won and captured a man.

The message also said that they had aid coming to Halasholm.

Whatever the aid was, Ragnak hoped that it was not from any Araluen. Those men were sneaky devils who deserved to be punished. They killed his son! Even if they were not sent by Duncan, Ragnak would refuse the aid. Any Araluen was a threat to him. Any Araluen reminded him of what he had lost. Hopefully no aid was coming from them. It would give Ragnak a reason to hate them all the more.

A pounding knock resounded through the halls. The other Jarls looked in that direction. Stepping from the shadows came a skirl named Slagor. Ragnak looked at the man. Slagor was well-known and well-hated. Beside the man was one of his crew. This man, Gregor, was Slagor's half-brother. They shared the same father and seemed to share the same traits as each other. Gregor, however, also hated animals. Normally he had two dogs at his side but he said that he had "lost them" in the snow. Ragnak and everyone else knew that this was his excuse for abandoning the animals to freeze to death. Having both together again was not a good sign. However, Slagor had hired his brother so Ragnak could do nothing to separate them. Hopefully they would not be trouble.

The doors opened wide, revealing Erak and his first mate, Svengal. Svengal was hauling a disheveled, animal-skin clothing pretty much torn apart, man. Ragnak knew this to be the Temujai prisoner that they had caught. The left leg was heavily bandaged. Obviously he had been shot with an arrow. That made Ragnak frown. No Skandian used a bow strong enough to tear clean through a man's leg. Svengal dropped the man roughly onto the floor and stood over him. Erak stepped forward and nodded to his Oberjarl. Ragnak gave him the hand signal that meant he could speak.

Erak began, his voice ringing clearly throughout the massive hall, "Oberjarl, we have brought both carts, filled with provisions and weapons, safely to Halasholm. However, the Temujai attacked us without warning. We managed to drive them off and capture this man. He won't speak to us, even though we know that he understands us."

"And what of his leg?" Slagor cried out, interrupting him. Ragnak turned a disapproving eye on the man. It was obvious by his slurred speech that he was already drunk. Gregor smiled at his brother's sally.

Erak frowned at the man then decided to ignore the lesser man. He turned back to Ragnak and continued, "We were hard pressed in the battle against these Temujai. Aid came to us in the form of two runaway slaves…"

The crowd of Jarls murmured in shock. It was rare that a runaway slave would return, let alone aid a Skandian. Ragnak sat up. Runaway slaves were treated with the utmost anger in his halls. These two slaves were risking a lot by coming before him. Erak and Svengal waited for the noise to die down. They knew quite well the risk these slaves were taking. However, they brought them here anyway. Ragnak studied Erak closely. The Jarl was tensed and nervous about something. Obviously the slaves were bringing important news.

When the noise had died down, Erak spoke again, "They came to our aid because they saw the force of people that we face. They have also told us that the Temujai have already gotten through the mountains."

An even louder ruckus came after that announcement. Ragnak now understood Erak's misgivings. They all did. For the Temujai to have already past the mountains meant that the war was closer than they anticipated. At first he doubted the news. After all, these were runaway slaves. His mind soon dispelled that distrust. They would not risk his wrath for a lie. It had to be the truth. But that meant that the Skandians were in a dire position. However, there was still one problem stirring in his mind.

Raising his hands, Ragnak called for silence. He looked at Erak and asked, "Why do these slaves bring us this information. Why not escape and let the Temujai crush us?"

Several Jarl's muttered that they were thinking along the same lines. Erak smiled slightly and replied, "I know these slaves personally, Oberjarl. They are the boy and girl who my crew captured from Araluen" (Ragnak flinched inwardly at this). "The boy has a deep sense of honor and respect. He respects us for our prowess in battle and strength. Our beliefs in honor run parallel with his. Thus, he believed that we should at least be warned, even if he didn't listen."

"They're just slaves trying to find a way out of this predicament," Gregor growled angrily. "You must have stumbled upon them and they came up with this story to throw you off their trial."

Erak glared at the man, "Did them little good since I brought them here with us."

Ragnak leaned forward and growled, "Bring them in. I want to hear this from their own mouths."

Svengal turned and returned to the doors. Several other Skandians grabbed the prisoner and hauled him off to the dungeons. When Svengal returned, he was followed by two other people. Both were cloaked and dressed completely in black. One walked with a bow. His arrows and knives, however, had been taken from him. He was the smaller of the two but strength and confidence flowed from him. The other was the girl. She was of medium height and Ragnak could see the faintest traces of blond hair coming out of her hood. Both stopped before his chair and bowed to him. It was a gesture of respect. Ragnak actually found himself liking these two Araluens. Surely they must be among a few Araluens with any character, Ragnak was thinking.

"Greetings, Oberjarl Ragnak," spoke the boy. He gestured to himself, "My name is Will and my friend" (indicating Evanlyn) "is Evanlyn. We hate coming before you bringing such bad news."

Ragnak felt himself liking them even more. They were respectful, unlike some. His eyes darted back to Gregor and Slagor. They were watching the slaves with a hint of aggression. Ragnak remembered that Slagor had attacked these two slaves in the past for no reason at all. Gregor, obviously, was holding that same grudge against them. Turning back to the slaves, Ragnak signaled for Will to continue.

"The Temujai army found footpaths through the mountains. Their men and horses carried the supplies on their backs because the wagons could not follow. The army has amassed along the mountain base where all major passes come out into Skandian territory. You are on your own," Will said.

One of the Jarls asked carefully, "How many are in the army?"

"Thousands," Evanlyn replied with a shake of her head. "Far too many to count."

More muttering arose but was quickly silenced by Ragnak. He knew that this information needed to come out quickly if they had a chance of preparing. One look told Will to continue.

"I don't know their exact plans because I can't speak their tongue. However, my estimates tell me that they will move as soon as the ground starts to harden. Why? It will be safer for their horses to fight on hard ground."

Ragnak frowned in thought. The ground would hardened soon. That didn't give them much time to prepare. What was another month of preparations suddenly became a matter of weeks. This would not be easy. He was about to speak when Gregor stormed forward, ignoring the proper code of address to his Oberjarl.

He grabbed Will by the neck and picked him up, "You're just a slave. Why should we believe you?"

"No slave would return to aid their former masters," Will growled. "No slave would return to warn and help their former masters if they didn't speak the truth."

It was Borsa who caught the word that Will kept repeating. He stepped forward and snapped, "What makes you think that you are ' _former_ ' slaves?"

"Didn't you think that would come here without a deal?" Will coughed, struggling to breathe through Gregor's grip.

Ragnak frowned then growled, "Gregor, release him so we may hear this deal."

Gregor did not release Will. Instead his grip tightened. Evanlyn stepped forward to aid her friend. Svengal managed to stop her. Erak also stepped forward but Ragnak stopped him with a wave of the hand. He then repeated his order. Again, Gregor ignored him.

That's when everyone heard it: growling. Two dogs stepped forward, heads down and teeth bared. One was white, grey, and black with tips of brown on his ears and tail. The other was a fiery red ginger and white. Rope collars hung around their necks. Blue and green eyes flashed with anger and hate. Gregor dropped Will out of shock at seeing them.

"Flare? Disk?" he asked as the dogs advanced.

Neither dog acknowledged him as they sniffed at their master. Will taking in shuddering breaths. Evanlyn knelt beside him, whispering soothingly. Flare and Disk understood that their master had almost been choked to death. Both eyes returned to Gregor. Slowly they approached, separating to either side of him. Gregor back away.

"Down! Stay back!" he barked at them but both dogs kept advancing.

"Return," Will whispered.

Both ears swiveled at his voice. Giving one last growl at the man, Flare turned and trotted over to her master. Disk kept his blue glare on the man as he returned. They still remembered him as the master who left them tied to a tree in the snow. They still remembered the treatment they received under his rule. Yet, already the Skandians could see a difference. Gregor had barked and snapped at them while Will just whispered his command without anger. Such a difference in the treatment of the animals warmed Will and Evanlyn to the other Skandians, regardless of whether or not they had animals. Only Slagor was furious.

"Those dogs belong to my brother!" he spat angrily, stumbling forward.

Two other Skandians held him back but he spit at Will. Flare and Disk instantly became aggressive again. Razor sharp teeth glistened in the light. Their fur rose while their ears flattened. Will grabbed their collars and held them firmly. Erak stepped forward and placed himself between Slagor and the slaves. Ragnak's eyes narrowed as he saw this. Obviously Erak was friends with this group. That was not helpful in this situation.

"We found them abandoned in the snow," Evanlyn hissed. "Their leashes were broken and they were starving. Will and I took them in and fed them. They willingly stayed with."

"Liar!" Gregor growled. "I would never leave my dogs behind!"

"How do you know that they are yours?" Evanlyn queried.

"Easy," Gregor said with a sickening smile, "I know their heritage. Flare is a husky. Her mother mated with a male wolf and had her. Disk's mother and father were both mountain dogs. Disk's father was also half border shepherd. Both were born in my service, which makes them my dogs."

Several of the Jarls exchanged looks. They knew that Gregor was lying. However, Will and Evanlyn were slaves. They had no right to own anything. To them, Gregor would get back his animals and probably kill them with his own hands. Such a shame. Those dogs were obviously loyal to any master they had.

"Ragnak," Will began, gaining the Oberjarl's attention, "Our deal is this: We will lend you all the skills that we possess in this war and we will fight beside you. In exchange, we demand our freedom."

Ragnak eyed the boy and girl. Both were determined. They had risked a lot to come before him. Like the others, he did not like Slagor or his brother. By giving them their freedom, the dogs would be theirs. Also, these two were obviously skilled. After all, they survived two years on their own in Skandia's winter. The way the boy moved told Ragnak that he had trained with a Ranger. Those skills would be very helpful.

Lifting his hand for silence, Ragnak spoke, "I accept your deal."

* * *

Will poured over the maps of Skandia that had been brought to him. Evanlyn was brushing Disk and Flare. She believed that they needed to look a little nicer. After all, they were going to be around the Oberjarl a lot now. Looking up, she saw Will write a few notes on a piece of paper.

She sighed weakly. There was nothing that she could help him with. This was his expertise, not her's. He was looking for roads and paths that the Temujai might use. He was also looking for places to set up for battle. However, that was seemingly impossible. Coming over, Evanlyn leaned over next to him. According to his notes, there were several places where the Skandians would have the advantage. However, all were discarded because of some major flaw, mostly having to deal with the numbers of the Temujai.

Will looked up at her and smiled wanly. Evanlyn hugged him. Flare butted her head against his leg while Disk put his paws on the right armrest. Gently Will scratched their ears. Evanlyn studied his notes. To her, it was mostly gibberish but Will obviously knew what it meant. He was the one talking to the Skandians so whatever worked for him.

Hearing him sigh, Evanlyn asked, "What's wrong?"

"The Skandians have the home field advantage," Will said then signaled to the maps, "However, the Temujai have the advantage of numbers. Halt told me that the Temujai were known for their ability to run massive forces with a system of flags or lights. That's another advantage that they have."

Evanlyn hated to say it but knew she had to, "Don't forget that they also have the advantage of the horses and archers."

Will nodded. There was nothing more to say. This whole time he was hoping that he could figure it out. However, the more he analyzed the situation, the more hopeless it seemed. Putting his face in his hands, he let out another sigh. Maybe he should not have brought Evanlyn back here. Maybe it was a suicide mission. Maybe he did not have a chance…

" _Giving up so soon?"_ Shadow's voice echoed in his head.

Will snapped in reply, _"You're not helping here with your mockery."_

" _Just asking,"_ was the reply.

Will closed his eyes, _"Any better ideas?"_

" _Fight and adapt. That's all we can do since you were so adamant on doing this suicide mission. Let's see what they have planned then counter it,"_ Shadow growled.

Will opened his eyes in an instant, _"Use trickery over force."_

" _Not what I had in mind. How do you plan to do this?"_ Shadow said, a little bit shocked with the sudden turn of events.

Will grabbed his notes, a map, and his pen. He raced from the room with Evanlyn and the dogs on his heels. Reaching the Great Hall, he knocked on the door. Ragnak's booming voice told him to enter. Striding in, Will saw that all of the Jarls were there, leaning over a table and trying to plan the war.

"I have an idea," Will said with a smile. "But it requires a lot of manpower."

Ragnak's eyes narrowed, "Go on."

"We use subtlety and trickery over force," Will said while throwing down his map. Pointing to certain roads, he growled, "We block these roads here so that they cannot pass. That will make them have to come down along the beach or through the thick forests. Using stealth and surprise attacks at random moments, we can weaken their numbers, slow them down, and grab some of their supplies."

One of the Jarls spoke up, "That won't stop them."

"It won't," Will agreed. "However, while some are out there annoying the Temujai, the rest of us will be building defenses here. It's the best place to fight them. We engage them here. Meanwhile, those already out there will break their supply lines by blocking the roads and destroying shipments. Since the Temujai are drawn all the way here, those lines will be fragile and stretched."

Many of the Jarls were nodding as he explained and showed the plan. It made sense to them. They could see the benefits. By being so close to Halasholm, the Skandians would be even more determined to defeat the Temujai. However, the Temujai would still be at the advantage. This needed to be dealt with, especially the bows.

Erak spoke up, "Those bows and arrows will be killer when combined with the horses…"

"You forget," Evanlyn interrupted with a smile and wrapping her arm around Will's shoulders, "That we have a Ranger at our side."

Erak smiled and shook his head, "One man against an army. Impossible odds."

"Not one against an army," Will replied, knowing where Evanlyn was going. Shadow hooted happily inside his head, "An archery force against an army…

Ragnak, allow me to teach the slaves in Halasholm to use the bow."

* * *

 **Longest chapter I have ever written! Smart Will (and Shadow) and Evanlyn. Next chapter involves a lovely character that dresses completely in black.**

 **Hint: a major fight is about to ensue.**


	27. Chapter 27

**PLEASE READ AUTHOR NOTE! IF NOT, THEN I'LL SEND A BERSERKER SKANDIAN AFTER YOU!**

 **Yes I have to say it: NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Gregor, and the Hunters (I also own Shadow).**

* * *

 **ROLE CALL!**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I believe I have completed all of your suggestions except for Will hugging Halt. Correct?**

 **Pennydragon: I hope you caught the answer to your question about Will's bow. If not then here it is: One of the Hunters named Willow (an expert knitter) made a thick, black cloth for Will's bow. She actually sewed it to his bow so that won't come off.**

 **ShadowHunteroftheShadows: Here is the last part of your suggestion. I did get your last suggestion on Slagor and Gregor. I won't use it because it messes up the flow of my story. However, do note: they both betray the Skandians. Slagor is….well…Slagor from the books. Gregor has a different betrayal planned that happens during the battle.**

* * *

 **I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION!**

 **Ok, so I have gotten addicted to top tens that I found on YouTube. So here is what I want:**

 **Either through private messaging or in the comments, I want all of you to list the top ten villains that Will faces (It has to be someone that Will faces, either on his own or with someone else!). You have to explain why each person is where.**

 **Next, I want to know where you would place my villain characters (Raven, Tiger, and Gregor) on that list. It's ok to say that NONE crack your top ten. Though I would like to know why (I won't be mad, just curious! – I'm known for being that person that everyone says "Curiosity killed the cat" to).**

 **Thank you for your responses in advance!**

* * *

 **Lastly, ALTERNATE ENDING!**

 **So ShadowHunteroftheShadows asked for a fight between Raven and Will. That is what you get in this chapter. However, that was not the original plan. Therefore, at the end of this chapter I have added an alternate (original) ending to my story. It does not affect anything that happens after this meeting!**

 **It's just there for those who are curious.**

* * *

 **Review and Enjoy! (And answer my question!)**

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 27

Will watched as the former slaves practicing the positions that he had taught them. All but a few were ready to start using actual arrows in their practice. That was good, considering he had one hundred slaves under his command. Ragnak had agreed to his idea of creating an archery force. He also went a step further in proclaiming that all who helped Will would be set free after the war. Families were included in that promise. If they perished in combat, then any families that they had would be well taken care of.

He sighed as a breeze blew past him. Ragnak had left so much up to him. At least the Oberjarl liked him and Evanlyn. It would be difficult to plan this war without his aid. It also meant that Evanlyn could hide her identity easier because Ragnak would not be constantly watching her. The other Jarls also seemed to like him. Erak was popular among them and he was Will's greatest supporter outside of Ragnak. That made the other Jarls easier to talk to and made them more open to his suggestions.

As he predicted, the Temujai were already beginning their march. However, with the roads sufficiently blocked, they were forced to march along the forests and beach. The Skandians were beginning constant and random attacks on their caravan. They took lives, weapons, food, and destroyed other wagons. Word was being brought back constantly in case someone needed aid. However, the word was always that the Skandians had always either grabbed something to send back or had destroyed something. The Temujai were spending their days and nights in a constant alert state. That was lowering their morale while building the Skandians morale.

Hopefully the surprise archers would have the same effect.

"Will! Will!" cried a voice.

Turning, Will recognize Michael, the slave he had rescued during his time as a slave, running towards him. He was the reason that Will been given warmweed by the older slaves. However, when Will approached the slaves for aid, Michael had been the first to jump to his side, regardless of Ragnak's promise. The young man looked up to Will in every way and always told Will the truth…

And now his face was filled with fear. Stopping before Will, he panted, "I found…found…this…in your…your room." He handed Will a piece of paper.

Will took it and opened it. His heart began to beat faster. Anger clouded his judgment. He could feel Shadow at the back of his head, trying to read the words as well. Will did not need the words to know the message. All he needed was the symbol at the top: a lone hawk feather. The message after it only confirmed Will's fear. It read:

 _Think you could leave without saying goodbye?_

 _I think not._

The paper vanished as Will curled his hand into a fist. For once, he understood the rage that Shadow felt. He marched towards the practice area that he had set up for him and Evanlyn. Michael bounded after him. The young man could sense Will's anger. Whatever was going on meant bad news. Rounding the corner, Will found Evanlyn pinned in the middle of training area, hands held behind her back. Walking back and forth was a man that Will hated with every bone in his body, a man dressed completely in black…

Raven.

Stepping forward, Will faced off with his enemy. Raven paused and met Will's glare with his own. Those green eyes were still hypnotic like a snake's gaze. For Will, however, it meant nothing. Raven was a target, an enemy to defeat. The man holding Evanlyn pulled her to her feet. She hissed and spat but the gag in her mouth kept her silent. Flare and Disk growled but they too were bound and silenced.

"I knew you would answer when you got that letter," Raven said smoothly.

Will snarled, "A threat to Evanlyn is a threat to me."

"I know," Raven said, stepping towards Evanlyn. "That's why she has to be removed."

Panic suddenly filled Will's chest. Raven was going to kill Evanlyn! Leaping forward, Will watched as Raven drew one of his sabers. The man holding Evanlyn grabbed her hair and pulled back her head. Fear sparked in her eyes. Flare and Disk struggled but their bonds were strong. Anger and fear glittered in their eyes.

Raven's arm came back as he prepared to cut her throat…

The saber moved forward…

And cut Will across his left cheek.

Stepping in the way, Will took the blow meant to kill his friend. His eyes shut in pain. Unknown to everyone, Will's mind went completely black in an instant. Hot blood rolled down his neck. The pain died quickly due to the shallowness of the wound. Anger…pure anger…burned deep within him. Every muscle went rigid, stopping Will right in between Raven and Evanlyn.

 _What…No!...No!...He loved us…cared about us…_

 _Obviously not._

 _How…why…TRAITOR!_

 _Shadow leaped towards the bush that meant control of the body. Will seized Shadow's arm. The image kicked and squirmed in absolute hate. How dare he betray them! A snarl curled on Shadow's face, his eyes going completely dark. Will held on but Shadow was pure rage. Slowly he pulled Will along._

" _Shadow, listen to me! It won't work!"_

" _What won't work? Me tearing off his head!?"_

" _Yes! He wants you to come out! He wants us to charge him blindly, to attack him as if he was nothing! Can't you see? Raven will use your rage against us!"_

 _Shadow stopped and looked at Will. It made sense. After all, nothing he had done before had broken through Raven's defenses. Maybe Will had a plan that would work, "What do you suggest?"_

" _Let's work together," Will growled, letting go of Shadow. "Raven attacked Evanlyn. He hurt us. Your rage and hate. My determination and loyalty. Shadow, he can't fight both of us."_

 _Shadow glared hard at Will, his image. Yet, he was starting to understand. Will's loyalty gave him strength and courage beyond any rage he ever had. Both were skilled, trained by two masters. Will reached out his hand…_

 _A smile appeared on his face…_

 _Shadow snarled angrily…_

 _His hand meet Will's._

Raven never saw it coming. One minute, Will was standing in front of him. The next, a fist connect with his stomach. He doubled over and stepped back. A cry of pain was torn from the man holding Evanlyn. Looking up, Raven found Will standing before him. Evanlyn was being pulled away by Michael. The other man was lying on the ground, his throat cut open.

Slowly Will stepped forward, a bloody saxe in his hand. His eyes were bright with determination and loyalty. A cold smile snaked up the left side of his face. His body was controlled, balanced perfectly. Raven retreated, drawing his other saber. This was not Will but it was not Shadow either. He could see both of them. The complete opposites working in unity. This was going to be a hard battle.

Will leaped forward, bow coming from the left while the saxe stabbed straight. Raven went to one knee, dodging the bow while his sabers blocked the saxe. Instantly Will spun, throwing his cloak wide. Raven lunged at once, hoping to catch when Will stopped his spin, when he was out of balance. The bow came out of nowhere. Going low, Raven slid under the bow and past his target. He barely managed to spin around and block Will's saxe. Pushing with all his strength, Raven rose to his feet. His height gave him an advantage over his small opponent. A glint of darker brown flashed in Will's eyes before he leaped back. Raven's leg met empty air.

"I'm not your enemy," Raven growled.

Will stepped forward, bow holding his weight while his saxe spun in his right hand. The dark glint returned, "That so? Then why did you hurt us?"

" _Us…Will and Shadow_ are _working together!"_ Raven thought with a feeling of dread. "You stepped in my way. Had you not done that then you would not have gotten hurt."

That cold smile seemed to grow, "My fault. Always _my_ fault. My fault I couldn't block your fists, my fault I couldn't become faster or stronger, my fault that I was never good enough."

"I never said that, never meant that!" Raven spat.

The boy shook his head slowly, "But you did. Will, loyal and determined Will was never good enough. Shadow, made from hate and rage, was never fast enough or strong enough to stand against you."

With that, Will lunged again. Raven retreated as the boy performed every complicated maneuver that Raven had taught him. Every lesson and word of advice that Halt had ever spoken rang in Will's ears. Metal sang as their blades met. The air swished as each one twisted, leaped, and spun. Every thrust carried Shadow's hate. Every blow proclaimed Will's loyalty. The two images flashed ideas to each other with blinding speed. Each knew things that the other did not know. Each one had a reason to fight.

They were one for the first time since Shadow was created.

Raven was fast, strong, and smart. It took every skill that Shadow knew, every trick that Will had been taught, every ounce of speed, every ounce of strength, and their quick thinking just to manage against the man. His razor sharp blades hissed through the air near Will's body as constantly as Will's did for Raven's body. Both were black and blue from the ferocity of the punches and kicks rained on each other. Sweat poured down Will's back and arms. His blood mixed with it. Raven was not fairing any better…

But he did not have two equally powerful sides of him fighting…

His good side had died a long time ago.

Shadow stabbed at Raven's neck, which the man leaned away from. Will, however, thought quickly. He yanked the arm back and outward. The hilt of the saxe slammed into Raven's chin. With a grunt, Raven stepped back, off-balance. Shadow instantly leaped forward, putting their right foot into Raven's stomach. The man hit the ground but rolled instantly. Will suspected the maneuver and leaped over Raven. Then his right heel slammed into Raven's back, between the shoulder blades. The only movement Raven was allowed to make was to roll onto his back in order to face his opponent.

In doing so, Raven saw the flash of indecision cross Will's bright brown eyes. Obviously Will and Shadow had worked together but they still were not in sync. Shadow was still evil while Will was still good. The saxe spun in the right hand then came down. Raven refused to close his eyes as his death came…

The saxe buried itself into the earth next to Raven's head.

Will hissed angrily, "Go back to your mountains, Raven. Go back and never return so long as we are here. You are nothing to us." With that, Will rose to his full height and walked away, sheathing the saxe knife.

"You won't be accepted," Raven said, rising to his own feet.

Will turned and looked at him, "Araluen is our home, no matter what. We only believed ourselves false because of _your_ lies."

"Will may be accepted but you, Shadow, won't be. You're everything those Rangers hate and fear. You won't be accepted," Raven purred.

A flash a dark brown went through Will's eyes. That cold smile curled up the left side of his face. The Shadow's cold voice growled, "We are one, Raven. Will and I are one. So long as we work together, the Rangers will never know that I exist."

Raven laughed at that. He laughed long and hard. Calming himself down, he cackled, "That so? Wait until you are asked to fight in a real fight beside someone else. They will see you come out, Shadow. How can you not? In battle, you are strongest of the two within you. Then everyone you love will turn on you, hate you, want you to be driven out."

Will returned and hissed, "Not so long as I stand. By working together, Shadow's strength and ferocity becomes my own. In turn, I keep down his rage and hate enough to hide him. Plus, we still have a long way home to practice our balance."

With that, Will turned and walked away. Mentally, he sensed Shadow turned his back on Raven. The leader of Hunters no longer had any control over them. They were free from him. Now it was time to finish a war…

Then go home…

To Halt.

* * *

 **Awesome! Only took me three days to get it right! Shadow and Will have finally seen what they can do when they combine and work together. That cut on Will's left cheek won't ever heal; it will scar.**

 **ALTERNATE ENDING TIME!**

Evanlyn backed away as Raven approached her. His green eyes sparkled with anger and hate. He had cornered her inside the training area that Will had built for them. Will, however, was off teaching the other slaves how to use a bow. Flare and Disk were with him, staying close to his side. She was on her own.

Suddenly she leaped forward, hoping to catch him off guard. Raven sidestepped away from her fist, grabbed her wrist, then twisted it. Evanlyn cried out in pain as her arm was turned out of position. She could not handle it. It felt like Raven was trying to pull her arm of its socket. Going to her knees, Evanlyn let out a sob. Raven held her firmly, keeping her twisted arm pinned behind her back. The sound of metal hissing on leather came to her ears. Understanding dawned in her head…

Raven was going to kill her.

"Don't!" came a sharp voice.

Evanlyn looked to her left. Will stood there, feet set in a battle stance, eyes flashing a mixture of light and dark brown, and his right hand flexed. With a growl, Raven released her and pushed her to the ground. Calmly he stepped away from her. Flare and Disk instantly came to her side, whimpering as they sniffed her. Instead of going to Will's side, they stayed by her because she the most vulnerable at the moment.

Raven and Will circled each other. Will, however, held no weapons. He was not looking for a fight. Raven's saber rotated calmly in his right hand. His left hand flexed, revealing that fact that his pointing finger would not bend. Will finally stopped, having enough of Raven's games.

"Why did you come here?" Will asked.

Raven seemed to smile under that cloth, "To keep my promise. I've come to escort you both out of Skandia."

"We found our own way," Will said. "Consider your promise fulfilled. We won't abandon the Skandians to death and ruin."

Raven's eyes narrowed, "You have chosen to help them? They captured you, tortured you, and made you both slaves. How could you possibly stand beside them?"

"Not every Skandian is evil or deserves the punishment of his companions," Will said. "As a leader, I thought you would understand that concept."

Raven let out a hiss, slamming his saber back into its sheath, "I thought you had learned the value of hate, the value of standing on your own."

"That I have," Will spat back, the darkness starting to grow in his eyes. "That was until I saw that you had kept us in your possession for longer than you promised."

Raven shook his head and stepped forward, "Be careful that your choice doesn't come back to bite you, Will. If that time comes, you will find no aid among the Hunters."

"If I remember correctly," Will whispered as Raven past him, "we never asked for your help in the first place."

Raven let out a growl but said no more. With his guards, he raced back towards the mountains. Will knelt beside Evanlyn and looked at her arm. Luckily there had been no permanent damage done. Dark eyes turning towards the mountains, Will promised that he would never see that place as his home again…

And Shadow sealed that promise.

* * *

 **End of the alternate ending. Hope you guys liked it. A lot less dramatic and tense. For those who read this far, which ending did you like the most? Just curious :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Gregor, and the Hunters.**

 **Please respond to my top ten by the end of this fanfiction! (The Kalkara and other distant shots can be included! After all, it was Will shooting at them.)**

 **Short chapter.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 28

The music was soft, lulling, almost dreamlike. It was also sad. His dark eyes darted around the room as the song progressed, seeking out danger. One could never be too alert. They were in a tavern, still several days away from their destination. An itch in the back of his neck made him shift. Word was that they were already through the passes. That was not good. It meant they had to hurry.

However, both horses and riders needed a rest.

As if in agreement with his thoughts, another man wrapped in a green-gray mottled cloak put his head back and closed his eyes. The other, a young knight apprentice, was leaning in and listening in fascination to the music. He, himself, was starting to feel lolled by the music. It was so soft and nice. Yet the deep sadness was not helping him in any way. Looking over at the band, he glared at them for awakening such an emotional state out of him.

Hoping neither younger man would notice, Halt quickly brushed aside tears that were forming in his eyes. Now was not the time for tears. They had to wait for later. Halt needed all his focus on the task at hand. Things, after all, were not going well for them. Besides the horses and riders being completely exhausted, the Temujai were already marching on Halasholm. Will and Evanlyn were running out of time.

Will…his apprentice…his son…

Alone…

In danger…

The tears returned to his eyes. Quickly he brushed them away and glared at the band once more. To keep himself occupied, he kicked Gilan under the table. The young man sat up in a heartbeat, blinking away sleep. Realizing what had happened, he smiled sheepishly at Halt. Halt, in return, snorted. The song ended ( _Finally!_ ) and Horace turned back to the table. Halt's keen eyes allowed him to spot the trail left by tears. Obviously the song had had the same effect on him. Only Gilan seemed unaffected. However, his eyes were distant as he messed with his coffee. That told Halt that he did feel the effects.

The door burst open, releasing a blast of cold air. Gilan looked up just as Horace turned around. Striding in, head high, was a man cade in chainmail and a black surcoat. Against the black a white raven design. A knight. The man's cold eyes darted around as he entered. All talk fell silent in an instant. Halt noticed that people shrank away from the man. All these clues told Halt who he was: Lord Deparnieux. He was lord of the area and the sole ruler of his castle, Chateau Montsombre.

Walking up to the bar, he ordered a glass of whiskey. The tavern-keeper, a nice and kind man, quickly raced to do the man's biding. Smiling, Deparnieux turned around and leaned against the bar. His left hand signaled for the band to continue. They did so at once. People kept their eyes turned away from the Lord. Voices low, they talked about anything other than the conditions that they had been living in. After all, the great Lord Deparnieux was at fault for all their suffering.

Seeing the people's attitudes, Horace became red in the face. Halt and Gilan both sensed the anger that was building inside the young man. Both seized an arm as the young man started to rise. That was the last thing they needed: a fight with a warlord. Halt glanced over at the warlord, hoping he had not seen Horace's actions. The man's demeanor said he did not but you could never be sure. With his whiskey in hand, Deparnieux walked over to a table. The people sitting there instantly scattered. He sat down without a word and put his muddy boots on the table. The tavern-keeper frowned at this but said nothing. What could he do?

Finally the man spoke to a serving girl, "Girl! Come here!"

With narrowed eyes, Halt and his companions watched as she slowly made her way over to him. Once she was in reach, Deparnieux seized her wrist and twisted. The girl cried in pain and dropped to her knees. Smiling with pleasure, the warlord twisted harder. Several men rose but one look from those cold eyes stopped them. That, however, meant nothing to someone else. This time he had no one to stop him.

Horace grabbed the man's wrist in his iron grip. Deparnieux, focused turned away from Horace, jerked back in shock. With ease, Horace yanked the warlord's hand off the girl. Instantly he shooed the girl away. Deparnieux rose to his full height. The man stood only an inch above Horace. However, he was surprised to see Horace holding his ground. The young man face the warlord with eyes flashing. The warlord noticed Horace's trembling fist, indicating of seething anger. The man, however, remained in control of himself. That scared Deparnieux. Such a man could be a threat to his position. Slowly a black glove came off…

And was yanked from his grasp.

Spinning, Deparnieux found himself facing a man that was even more terrifying: Halt. Though small in stature, the warlord could sense the strength in the man. A younger one, slightly taller, stepped to Halt's side. It was not hard to see that the three were together. At the two men's feet, leaning against a table, was a round shield emblazoned with a green oakleaf. Mutterings started up around Deparnieux. Everyone had heard of the young knight that had been dispatching countless knights who controlled the bridges. Obviously _this boy_ was the youth.

And Deparnieux could believe it.

Halt growled softly, "No one challenges the Oakleaf Knight while his injured."

"Is he?" Deparnieux replied smoothly. His eyes returned to the boy, noticing the bandage hand and shoulder. "Such a shame. I was looking forward to a little fun."

Halt's eyes narrowed, "Not here, not now."

Deparnieux instantly knew that Halt was the one in charge, not the Knight of the Oakleaf. With a growl, the warlord pushed Horace. The young man stepped back only once in order to regain his balance. This angered Deparnieux greatly. He was not going to be showed up. Looking around, however, he noticed that it was too late for that. Turning on his heel, he stormed out of the tavern. Horace calmly rejoined his friends. Gilan gave him a small, tight smile. Horace shrugged. Halt hid himself in the shadows once more. His eyes narrowed as he eyed the door.

So much for not angering a warlord.


	29. Chapter 29

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Gregor, and the Hunters.**

 **In the middle of midterms. However, most are projects that I'm already done with. Time for fanfiction writing!**

 **Back to Will and Evanlyn. The Battle for Skandia (title drop!) has begun with ferocity. My version of the battle will be longer and will cover more ground.**

 **What has happened: The Skandians have decided to meet the Temujai in the forests near Halasholm. Will and Evanlyn are leading the archer force. Will has also been given a horse so that he can maneuver during the battle, being a Ranger (apprentice).**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 29

The arrow shattered the wood near his head. Will hissed and spurred his black stallion on faster. The horse complied instantly. A Temujai charged his horse to meet Will. However, Will's arrow took him out of his saddle before they were within fifty feet of each other. The Skandians were yelling war cries and insults at the Temujai. For their part, the Temujai remained silent except for those blasted horn blowers. Spotting one, Will turned his horse in that direction. The man lifted the horn to his lips as he saw the signal from his leader. Then an arrow tore through his throat. Will's horse galloped past a few seconds later.

Twenty "leaders" cried in shock as Will's horse leaped over a fallen tree into their midst. Snorting and neighing, the black horse attacked with as much ferocity as his rider. Bow spinning, Will knocked several out. His saxe ended the lives of three others. Then Erak came charging in with his crew. They yelled battle cries, axes scattering the leaders. Spurring his horse onward, Will escaped the fray.

Reaching a small mound, Will pulled his horse to a stop and looked around at the battlefield. The Temujai, unable to use their horses, were falling to the Skandians. Those who were managing to coordinate found themselves brought down by Will's archers. Even from this distance, Will could still see the archers looking in unison. Evanlyn stood on a platform with a shield bearer, shouting orders and bringing down Temujai with her sling. With a battle cry, Ragnak came charging in from Will's left. The Temujai were literally running from the massive Oberjarl as fast as their legs could move. Erak and his crew had destroyed what was left of the men leading this group of Temujai. Now leaderless, the Temujai chose to run.

The black horse let out a rumble then kicked with its hind hooves. Will just managed to stay in the saddle. A Temujai let out a choked cry as his ribs shattered and his head was snapped backwards. Spinning the horse, Will sliced open his exposed neck then galloped onward. He ducked under branches as his horse gave chase to the Temujai. Ragnak had ordered that as many of the Temujai as possible were to be killed. That suited Will just fine…

Actually, it suited Shadow.

Will's darker half was the primary controller of Will's body. However, the Ranger apprentice was using his riding skills and quick thinking to help Shadow out. It was not a perfect unity but it was holding. Seeing several Temujai, Will turned towards them. Shadow's eyes narrowed as he figured out the quickest way to kill them. Three arrows came out. The first was away, stabbing a man in the back. One fell from his horse and broke his neck in the fall. A paint horse went down, killing itself and its rider. The others then faced Will's saxe knife. Shadow snarled with pleasure as the saxe stabbed into a man's armpit. Will, noticing a threat, turned the horse away. A blade flashed close to their neck. Enraged, Shadow turned on the man and put the saxe through his brown eye. The last two fell from two more arrows.

It was then that Will pulled their horse to a stop. Temujai were still on the run. Shadow growled, wanting to follow. However, Will could see the trap that they were running into. Soon the Skandians leaped upon them. Only three managed to escape from the Skandians. Will frowned as he saw this. They would surely tell their commander about the archers. The Temujai would take precautions against them. Another plan was needed in order to counter whatever the Temujai decided to do about the archers. Neighing echoed around him. The riderless horses were standing around. A small smile touched his face.

Galloping up to a group of Skandians, Will spoke calmly, "Gather up as many horses as you can catch. They may come in handy."

The Skandians nodded. They could not fathom how the horses could be useful but whatever the Ranger said. Gathering some more men, they set to work. Will headed over to the archers. Evanlyn and Michael had done well leading them. A plan was already forming in his mind. Many slaves had declined his offer because they hated using a bow. Maybe there was another way to get to work with Will. All he needed was Ragnak's permission. Spotting the Oberjarl, Will turned towards him.

"Young Will!" Ragnak called happily as he spotted the Ranger apprentice.

Will dipped his head to the Oberjarl, "Three men escaped past the trap that some of your men created. They will most certainly tell their leaders about the archers."

"Hm…That would be a problem. Our greatest weapon is no longer a secret. Do you think their leader will figure out a way to end your force?" Ragnak mused.

Will nodded, "Indeed. However, I think I have another surprise that we can throw at them." When Ragnak made a circular motion, Will took a deep breath and continued, "They lost a lot of men in this battle. However, most of the horses survived with minor injuries. I know many of the slaves not helping us now declined because they did not want to use a bow. With the horses, I may be able to coordinate a mounted attack using spears and extra swords that we pick up. The Temujai would not expect you to use their horses."

"Clever," Ragnak muttered, thinking. The other Jarls were exchanging looks then smiles and nods. Ragnak saw this, taking it into his thoughts. Finally he nodded to Will, "Very well. Make this mounted force. We'll give the Temujai two big surprises."

The other Jarls growled their assent. Will dipped his head and turned his horse away. Upon reaching the archers, Will was pleased to see that no one was hurt. The Skandians had kept the Temujai away from his ranks. Evanlyn smiled as he pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. She stepped forward and gave him a hug. Will smiled, hugged her in return, and closed his eyes. Shadow made a _tsk_ sound. He left Will in charge in their body. Opening his eyes, Will felt all of Shadow's anger and hate fading away. Somehow it made him feel empty. Then his normal optimism and joy came back, filling that void.

Will stepped back and looked Evanlyn over, "You hurt?"

"No. The Temujai barely ever got in sling range," Evanlyn replied with an air of superiority.

The eyebrow went up as Will came back, "Every time I looked over here you were using your sling. I don't call that the Temujai 'barely ever' getting into sling range."

"You worry too much. I can take care of myself," Evanlyn said with a shrug.

Will glared at her. She knew the consequences for saying that. He knew she could take care of herself. However, he worried about her because it was his responsibility to keep her safe. Her father probably would not like her coming back in pieces.

"OUCH!" Evanlyn cried as his bow smacked her over the head. She spun on him and glared. Will ignored her and stepped past. Grabbing his horse's reins, Will headed back towards Halasholm. Evanlyn caught up quickly. Her sour expression quickly turned into a smile. After all, their plan had worked. Will nodded in return, understanding the reason for her happiness.

Finally he said, "Our plan is in motion. Let's hope our luck continues."

"It will…because the Skandians have you," Evanlyn replied.

Will looked at her and smiled, "Come. There is still a lot of work to do."

Little did he know, but one of the Skandians was listening to him explain his plan to Evanlyn. The man's eyes narrowed. A good plan…

If no one told the Temujai of it first.

* * *

 **Please answer my top ten!**


	30. Chapter 30

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Gregor, and the Hunters.**

 **All tests are complete! I am so happy that I don't have any homework over break. :) More time for fanfictions!**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I did not understand your review for the last chapter. I don't know if something happened to the post. If something did then please repost your response. If not, oh well (shrugs), no big deal.**

 **I bet you can guess that person I'm referring to in the first few sentences. Yep, a particular person is back!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 30

He stood there, still and calm. The wind blew his cloak gently. It would help him blend in with his surroundings. Gloved hands rested on a thick branch in front of him. Green eyes narrowed as he watched from the safe distance. No one knew that he was there and that's how he wanted it to stay. Despite everything that had happened between them, he still cared for the boy. That clever, brave, and loyal boy was the son that he never had…

And he could do nothing to save him.

With a sigh, Raven turned away from Halasholm. Pounding hooves reached his ears. Will was smart, Raven knew. Already he had trained a troop of one hundred archers. Now he was trying to train slaves in a few maneuvers on horseback, using long spears and longer swords that the Skandians had "liberated" from others. The mounted troops and the archers would be helpful in the war to come. Clever but that might not be enough. The Temujai had the advantage of numbers. Even Serpent would think twice about fighting in this war. The odds were stacked against the Skandians.

"At least you will even the odds," Raven murmured as he glanced back.

It was painful to admit it but Raven did not want to lose Will. Evanlyn, however, had messed everything up. Now Will would never return to him. He was going to lose his greatest creation…his only son. If only Banita had fallen for the boy and he fell for her. That would help him keep his hold on Will. His daughter, however, seemed to have no interest in the young man. After trying to break Evanlyn's grip on Will, he accidently injured the boy, awakening Shadow's wrath. Therefore, he had nothing to hold Will with.

Mounting his white horse, Raven headed back to the mountains. Will would never know it but Raven was constantly watching the boy. He had watched the first fight using the archers. One Temujai had escaped that battle. The man had not escaped Raven. Raven had given chase, catching up, and cutting the man's throat. He might not be able to hold on to Will but that did not mean he could not protect the boy. Raven could not use his power as a leader to aid in the war, he made that clear to Will. The Hunters, however, were not him. His blades would always protect Will's back until he left Skandia.

Reaching the Hunters' base, Raven pulled his horse to a stop and dismounted. A man stepped forward and took the horse. Raven walked through the doors, heading for his quarters. He wanted to make sure that Banita had obeyed him and stayed there while he was gone. Nearing the hall that he needed, Raven heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he found Wind racing towards him, her eyes wide with fear.

Wind stopped and growled, "Tiger's lost his mind! He has Banita tied up in the training area!"

Raven's heart leaped into his chest. Following Wind, he raced towards his daughter. Tiger had always been a wild card. Even Serpent had seen that. If Wind was right and Tiger had completely lost his sanity then Banita was in danger. He could not lose another member of his family. He had already lost so much…his mother…his father…his sister. Slowing down, Raven walked into the training with smooth, even strides.

Tiger was pacing back and forth. In the center of the training area was Banita, tied to a chair and gagged. Anger burned through Raven. His hands drew Serpent's sabers. It was time to end Tiger once and for all. The enemy turned to face him, drawing his own blades. His blue eyes shined with a sick, wicked pleasure. Indeed, Tiger had lost his mind. Raven knew that Tiger was skilled and well trained. With such craziness behind him, Tiger became a serious threat instead of a nuisance. Hopefully Raven's skill would outmatch Tiger's insanity.

"So, you decided to come and face me yourself," Tiger taunted.

Raven stepped forward, "Give up, Tiger. This is a fight you won't win. I don't want to kill you but it is your choice: kneel or die."

"My choice!" Tiger laughed. He pointed a blade at Raven, "I never had a choice since the day you appeared. Serpent always loved you, always cared about you. You became the center of his focus! I became nothing!"

Raven snarled, "Serpent chose me to succeed him because he knew that I would care about our people. You only care about yourself."

"Yes, I do. I was willing to let you led our people in peace. That was, until you chose to start protecting that Araluen boy. Then you decided to train him!" Tiger snapped angrily, his mind slipping further into insanity.

Raven cut the bonds off his daughter and shooed her away. He could sense his people starting to slink forward, watching this conflict. Raven's eyes narrowed as he studied his opponent. He had to know, "Why do you care who I chose as my apprentice?"

"I care because he is an Araluen!" Tiger shouted.

Raven growled softly, "Why? What did Araluen ever do to you?"

"Araluen took everything from me simply because I would not fight," Tiger snarled. "Morgarath wanted war and he was pulling together his army long before the king ever fell sick. He ordered me to fight in his name. I refused so he killed my wife and two boys. Then he banished me, saying that I had tried to kill him. That's when the Skandians captured me and sold me into slavery."

Raven now understood. Yet he knew something that Tiger did not know. He stepped closer to Tiger and hissed softly, "Will had nothing to do with that. He actually aided in destroying Morgarath. You should be thanking him, not trying to kill him!"

Tiger laughed at that. Suddenly he lunged at Raven. The Hunters' leader was prepared, blocking the overhead blow. Then the two began a deadly dance. Tiger drove himself at Raven while Raven calmly blocked and dodged each blow. He was more than happy to let Tiger tire himself out. That made killing him all the easier. Tiger's blue eyes got darker and darker as Raven's heart continued to evade his blades. Raven slammed his sabers into Tiger's knives and sent them wide. His right foot took the man in the stomach. With a cough, Tiger stumbled backwards. Raven could hear his people cheering. No one had ever liked Tiger and now he was going to pay the price.

With a scream of fury, Tiger charged Raven blindly. Raven waited until the last second then lightly skipped sideways. Tiger charged past and slid to a halt. Spinning around, he was forced to leap back as Raven's sabers came in. Now Raven drove at Tiger. The man had trained under Serpent as well, side by side with Raven for a time. However, Raven far outmatched him, knowing all of Serpent's tricks. Tiger never had the upper-hand against his master. The same was for Raven…

Except for a trick he had been given.

Ducking a blow from Raven, Tiger knelt and opened a bottle. Then he thrust it upward towards Raven's nose. The leader balked as he caught the sweet smell. By then, however, it was too late. The cloth around Raven's face was thick for the purpose of blocking out such smells. This concoction was made to overcome such precautions. Head starting to spin, Raven backed away and grabbed his temples. The effect went away quickly but it was enough time. Rising to face Tiger again, Raven accepted a punch to his stomach. His head was shot back by an uppercut. Then his legs were taken out from under him. Tiger kicked away Raven's blades then pinned his better down.

Removing the cloth around Raven's face, he shoved the bottle under Raven's nose. He punched Raven in the stomach again, making sure that his leader breathed in the concoction.

"I win, Raven," Tiger growled triumphantly. His voice slowly faded away, "Now I take the Hunters' leadership from you. A new way of life has come…

And it starts with helping the Temujai destroy Skandia and Araluen.

You failed, Raven. I will kill the boy nice and slow…"

* * *

 **Slagor and Gregor are not the only traitors in the bunch. For clarification, Tiger got the concoction from the Temujai. He had been planning this takeover for a long time.**

 **Will be back soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Gregor, and the Hunters.**

 **Sorry this took sooooo long. I lost all Internet connection when I got home because my parents' WiFi was fried. They didn't fix it until yesterday. Also, when I got home my laptop died so I had to charge it up. Then Christmas came along and I got a totally new distraction, one I've been waiting for since it came out (The Tournament at Gorlan). Now all distractions are pretty much done so I'm working overtime to catch up on my plan…**

 **Yes, I actually wrote out a detailed schedule for writing fanfiction…Don't judge!**

 **Back to the action! Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 31

His teeth grated angrily together as the man laughed. The poor servant was being dragged away, crying and pleading desperately. All her cries fell on deaf ears. Well, the deaf ears of her ruthless master. Looking across the table, Horace saw Halt's jaw was locked in a grimace of anger. Gilan was digging his nails into wooden armrest of his chair. Deparnieux had his head thrown back, whiten teeth flashing in the poor light. His arms were wrapped around his sides as they began to hurt.

It took all of Horace's willpower not to punch the man.

Halt caught his eye, the warning in his dark gaze. They had to wait until Deparnieux showed his hand. Then they strike hard and fast. It did not hurt to wait since the passes to Skandia were still blocked with snow. That, however, did little to relieve Gilan and Horace. Word had reached them that the Temujai had used hidden footpaths through the Skandian mountains, bypassing the snow blocked passes. Halt had reassured them, though, saying that Will would find a way to survive until they arrived…

At least, that's what Halt was praying inwardly…

What mattered at the moment was getting away from the mad warlord. Easier said than done. The man had them locked in a tower suite with guards everywhere. Two were stationed by the door, two at the foot of the stairs, at least two at every door, and those who were on sentry duty. The servants could care less if they tried to make an escape. Deparnieux would yell and beat them whether or not they tried to stop the three foreigners. Deliver food and clean there room, that's all that mattered to the servants. Ironically, most of the guards hated their master but could not better jobs elsewhere so they were stuck. Halt could sense this hatred and distrust. He hoped to use it in his favor at some point against the warlord. These displays of cruelty were making it harder and harder for Halt to keep Gilan and Horace (and himself, admittedly) from doing something stupid and ruining the plan of escape.

"The food was quite good in my opinion," Gilan muttered under his breath.

Unfortunately Deparnieux heard him. The man stopped laughing, glared at the younger Ranger, and leaned forward, "What's that? You liked that slop that she and the cook just served us! Maybe you would like to join her then?"

Horace allowed a snarl to cross his face, "Maybe you should join her?"

Deparnieux turned his glare on the young man, "What was that, brat!?"

"He said that you should join her yourself," Gilan snapped, slowing rising from his seat. At once several guards stepped forward. These were the only loyal men that Deparnieux had but his grip on them was slim.

Halt sighed inwardly as Deparnieux rose to face Gilan. Horace was looking between them, ready to leap to Gilan's aid. One little statement was quickly becoming an all-out brawl. Quickly he rose and laid a gentle hand on Deparnieux, the other signaling to Gilan to sit down. He had to calm this situation before things got out of hand.

"Forgive my friends," Halt said soothingly to the warlord, "They spoke out of haste. I'm sure they mean you no disrespect." As he said the last words, he glared at Horace and Gilan. Both looked at the table, forcing guilty expressions.

Deparnieux, seeing this, calmed down. He waved his guards back. Then he looked at the short figure beside him, "You agree with me about the food?"

"Of course," Halt lied, his throat restricting as he did so. "The food was cold and very bland."

The warlord nodded, quite pleased with himself. He felt that he was winning over the older man. If the man's younger friends did not agree then he would take care of them. When you're the lord of a castle, accidents can be easily arranged. The stone steps were slippery and he would not be surprised if the younger Ranger slipped and broke his neck on the tumble down. If he was lucky, he might just take out the young soldier as well.

He watched calmly as the guards escorted the prisoners up to their room. A smile touched his mouth as he imagined all the "accidents" that could befall the man's friends. The warlord would take special, secret, delight in the young Ranger's death. He could fall, a man holding a grudge could stab him in the back, poison could find its way into his food, and so much more. Rubbing his hands with glee, Deparnieux headed for his own chambers…

Unaware that Halt knew he was planning something.

* * *

 **I will try to add more chapters in the coming days. My schedule claims that I'm supposed to finish at least four chapters before the end of my Christmas break. Here is one of those of four. Onward!**


	32. Chapter 32

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Gregor, and the Hunters.**

 **Ugh…I hate when things don't go as planned. I've been sick/hurt all break and school will start again soon. First it was a kidney stone that lasted for three days and made me throw up constantly. Then it was my leg that I keep going to the doctor for check-ups (waiting on MRI results). Now my digestion system is shot along with back pain. Please keep me in your hopes, thoughts, and prayers.**

 **Oh well…gives me time to work on fanfiction! (Always look for a silver lining!)**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 32

Evanlyn pressed the wet cloth against the wound. It was deep and bleeding profusely. The red haired woman hissed in agony as the water and cloth touched her injury. Generally the black clothing hid her hair and face from Evanlyn's view. Now, however, that clothing was torn apart and laying a few feet away on a chair. Grabbing some medicine, Evanlyn began trying to bind the wound. The muscle in the leg was badly damaged. How she managed to continue after receiving such an injury was shocking to Evanlyn.

The door opened and Will stepped in. He had received Evanlyn's message. They were hidden in the outer houses where all residents had been removed. The Temujai attack would soon come so everyone not fighting had been moved beyond the Great Hall. That meant no one knew they were out here, trying to take care of another person. Pushing Evanlyn out of the way Will knelt and studied the wound. Then he went in search of a needle and thread. He knew that wound needed to be stitched or else the muscle would never heal.

Evanlyn wrapped a warm coat around the woman's shoulders. "Wind, what happened? Who attacked you?"

"Tiger…" Wind spat as Will returned with needle and thread. "Tiger betrayed us. He knocked out Raven with some concoction that the Temujai gave him. His supporters locked up or killed all the strong fighters. I…alone…could escape."

Will made a growling noise as he prepared the needle and thread. Tiger in control of the Hunters and allied with the Temujai meant certain trouble for Will's plans. After all, he was positive that Raven had been keeping an eye on him and Evanlyn. The Hunters had information on their plans. He suddenly cursed. Now he understood how the Temujai got through the mountains. Tiger must have guided them. He had been planning this for a long time.

Evanlyn spoke up, "We must act quickly if we are to stop him."

"There is no we in this, Evanlyn," Will hissed.

Before Evanlyn could respond Will gave her the signal to be quiet. Then he began work on Wind. The woman hissed and growled but remained still besides that. Soon he put medicine on the wound and bound it in clean cloth. With that, Will helped her limp over to the bed and lie down. Soon the Hunter woman was sound asleep.

Evanlyn grabbed Will's arm and hissed softly, "What do you mean? You can't possibly be thinking of fighting Tiger on your own!"

"I must, Evanlyn. Raven told me that Tiger was Serpent's apprentice before him. That means Tiger can outmatch everyone but Raven and me. Together we might be able to bring him down," Will replied.

Evanlyn felt her heart twist in her chest, "He can't fight both of us."

"Yes he can," Will snapped. "Tiger knows that I'm trying to protect you. He will target you in a fight, trying to throw me off balance. I can't risk you getting hurt."

Finally she could take it no longer and snapped angrily, "I'm not weak and useless. I can hold my own. Besides, Raven might never release you again. Shadow might never release you again."

"That's not the point. You are far more important than me," Will said, the tone of his voice telling her that the conversation was done.

Evanlyn later watched as Will and Wind headed for the mountains. Will had told Ragnak that he was going to spy on the Temujai. In truth, he was hoping that Raven would share some information about them after Will helped him. Evanlyn knew that Raven was a loose cannon. One minute he could be helping them and the next he could be clapping them in chains. She did not trust him, not after he created Shadow to destroy Will. However, she had to keep Will's plans going. The archers and riders had to train constantly.

With a sigh, she whispered after his dwindling form, "You mean everything to me, Will. Why can't you see that? Come back safe and sound."

Turning, Evanlyn saw a sight made her heart beat faster. Slagor and Gregor were talking quietly. Their eyes constantly went back to Will. Then Gregor headed into town. His brother headed for his ship. Frowning, Evanlyn began to follow him. They were up to something. No matter what, Evanlyn planned to find out what…

And bring it back to Ragnak.

* * *

Tiger smiled as word reached him. Calmly he opened the locked door that led to Raven's prison. The tall man was kept chained to the wall. Since Tiger had chosen short chains, the former leader was forced to kneel on the hard ground. His hands were bound tightly behind him. Tiger knew why Raven hid his face and, to spite him, had torn the cloth from the man's face. Deep green eyes glared at him. Serpent always said that Raven had the eyes of a snake. Tiger could see the resemblance. Too bad it had to be a resemblance of Serpent.

"Come to continue gloating?" Raven asked, his voice smooth and calm. This angered Tiger more than anything. He wanted his opponent to cower before him.

Forcing a smile back on his face, Tiger growled, "Yes, in a way. My plan is working perfectly. Your little apprentice is coming here to rescue you from my grasp. Too bad he'll find an army of archers in his way. I will be happy to show you his porcupine body after they kill him."

With that he started laughing. Raven's eyes narrowed. If he was like a snake then Tiger was like a mule. Stubborn and not too bright. Will was a smart man. Plus, Wind was totally loyal to Raven. She was the closest thing that Banita had to a mother. Raven wanted it that way. Together, they would get past Tiger's archer army and come after him. Slowly a smile came across Raven's face. Tiger was a fool, insane but an insane fool who could not see past his own nose.

"Laugh it up, Tiger," Raven whispered as the man walked away, still laughing. "Will is a smart one. More loyal than you, more skilled than I, more cunning than Serpent. Step lightly along the path you tread. By night tomorrow your heart shall beat no more…"

He smiled broadly

"Shadow will see to that."

* * *

 **Another chapter done. Next one will be up tomorrow (maybe later tonight but tomorrow more than likely).**

 **Hope you all have a Happy New Year's Eve!**


	33. Chapter 33

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Gregor, and the Hunters.**

 **Happy New Year! 2016! Look at the bottom of this fanfiction chapter for a preview into Raven's Story!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 33

Wind dropped to the ground inside Raven's chambers. Right behind her was Will. Cloaked in black, he looked just like a Hunter. His bow was the only thing that put him apart from them. The Hunters used crossbows instead of longbows. Wind knew that most of the Hunters hated Tiger. They would help as much as possible.

Knowing of the archery force, Wind had led Will around them and into the mountains. The main door was heavily guarded by Tiger's supporters. The only entrance was the one they used. Passed down by each leader to the next, it was their secret. Since Raven was Serpent's passing apprentice he alone was given the secret. However, Raven had feared for his daughter's safety since Tiger was still living. Trusting Wind alone, he had shown her the secret way and ordered her to take Banita this way if ever there was trouble. Tiger had already targeted Banita before anyone had managed to come to grips with his betrayal and locked her away. Wind had no chance to get her away so she did the only thing that she could: Wind went for Will.

Together they raced through the maze of passageways. Soft leather boots made no sound as they passed. Several of the Hunters spotted them but said nothing. Will was their only hope of overthrowing Tiger. Two stopped when they saw Wind and Will, turned, and headed in the opposite direction. Later Will passed by three men, either dead or unconscious. Obviously the two went ahead of them and took out guards loyal to Tiger. That was good. Will was hoping to surprise the man. But first he needed something else…

Raven looked up as the door opened. The guard stumbled back, a knife in his throat. A small smile touched his lips as Will stepped into the room. The young man pulled his blade from the guard's throat and cleaned it on his cloak. Wind appeared with the key to Raven's chains. Quickly she unlocked them and helped her leader to stand. Will remained at the door, watching for enemy guards. As the others approached, Will looked at Raven and nodded calmly. Raven understood that Will was here to end the threat to him and Evanlyn. He did not care what happened to Raven or the Hunters.

Wrapping a new cloak around his shoulders, Raven signaled for Wind to lead the way. At once she raced for the training area. Tiger had changed it into a throne room. Will knew that the Hunters never wanted outsiders to know who their leader was so Tiger creating a throne room was almost sacrilege. It certainly would not help him gain support. Wind had informed him that Tiger was already acting as a dictator and a selfish brat. The Hunters were supposed to help one another and other runaway slaves. Another mark against Tiger.

As they moved through the tunnels, Will could sense their force growing. More and more of the Hunters were falling into line behind their true leader. Word had already spread amongst them. Tiger's forces were down, either dead or locked up. All of Tiger's prisoners were now free. With the return of Raven's chosen apprentice and the release of Raven himself, the Hunters knew that it was time…

Time for revenge.

Tiger jolted as his door burst open. Clouds of dust flew as the full length of the doors hit the sandy floor. Raven calmly strode forward. Tiger's eyes narrowed angrily. Then he started in shock as Will appeared, arrow resting on his bow. Green and brown eyes glared angrily at him. After a moment's hesitation, his three guards charged forward. It was then that Wind and the other Hunters appeared. Blades flashed in the dim light. Scarlet splashed across the training floor. With that Tiger was alone…

Or so they thought.

The man dove behind his throne as Will's arrow tore through the wood and was transfixed. He appeared a moment later dragging Banita. Raven's green eyes sparked with absolute anger. The threat was obvious. Wind circled around, using the dim light to her advantage. Tiger had sharp eyes and saw her coming. Calmly he looked Wind and laid a blade against Banita's throat. Wind knew what he meant and stopped, sheathing her blades. There was no other choice.

Tiger calmly smiled at Raven, "I knew that you would figure out a way to get around me. You're a cunning one. However, you will never be as cunning as Serpent."

"Just like you will never be as skilled as Serpent," Raven growled. Tiger frowned angrily as Raven continued, "Face it, Tiger. Serpent was perfect. Neither of us will ever touch him. He will always be faster, stronger, more skilled, more cunning, and more prepared than anyone. If you are hoping to overcome him than you are delusional!"

Tiger hissed, "Wrong. I never wanted to match him, Raven. I always wanted to prove that I could live outside his shadow. That I have done because I have overthrown his chosen apprentice."

"Maybe," spoke a calm voice, "but you haven't defeated me."

An arrow struck his blade and sent it flying away. Then Will appeared, bow swinging. So focused on Wind and Raven was Tiger that he never saw Will coming in. The small man backed off as Will's bow separated him from Banita. His second blade barely blocked Will's saxe. Wind leaped forward and pulled Banita away in time. Within seconds, Will and Tiger were locked in a gruesome fight to the death.

Metal sang as blades met in the air. Will's bow spun, lashed out, and stabbed at Tiger. The man's free land was quickly black and blue from trying to blocked the harden wood. Raven was predictable. He always aimed for the same places, performed the same movements. Tiger learned to take advantage of these tactics. That is what allowed him to defeat Raven in the first place. Will, however, had no common strategy. He attacked wherever there was an opening. Will never performed the same pattern again and again. If he did, there was always something new in the pattern. As the battle continued, Tiger managed to get a few hits that resulted in bruises or shallow wounds. His common movement, though, was retreat under Will's onslaught.

Raven was watching from a distance. His eyes could see how calmly Will placed his feet, how he readied each swing or thrust. Will was in control with Shadow's suppressed rage underlying each fiber of every muscle. Raven could see how to turn the battle to his advantage. Tiger was not Raven. He could no way to defeat the small boy who came at him with a fury of blows. Tiger was not Raven. Raven was skilled in many forms of combat while Tiger was skilled only in sneaking around and stabbing someone in the back. Tiger was not Raven. Raven always gave someone a fair fight, even if the gap in skill was huge. Tiger always tricked and cheated to make sure he won…

And he had one clear advantage.

With a cry of pain, Will hit the ground. Tiger's hardened boot had found its way into the damaged muscle of Will's right leg. Raven shivered as he saw Will convulse in pain. Tiger smiled proudly. Hisses and shouts of anger rose from the Hunters. They had seen the trick play. Another reason they liked Raven was his sense of fairness to all of them. Spinning his blade in his hand, Tiger started to stab at Will's exposed chest. Snarling in fury, Raven slammed into the man. Tiger rolled and leaped to his feet just in time to block Raven's attack.

Something unknown awoke deep inside Raven. It was something that he had never felt before. It coursed through his veins like fire, burned like ice, and made his whole body go numb. A threat to Banita left nothing in him but rage. Yet this was not rage. He never knew it but this same feeling had burned within Serpent whenever Raven had been threatened. It narrowed his focus to Tiger alone. It searched as his blades probed Tiger. It wanted something more than blood: safety. Will's safety to be more specific. This feeling lent itself to Raven's attack, making him faster, stronger, and unpredictable.

Now Raven was seeing through Will's eyes. As he forced Tiger into retreat, Raven began to understand the feeling. It was loyalty that is born from love. Raven had always wanted Will to see how dark the world was and to turn his back on it. What he never understood was that Will knew how dark the world was but chose to look at the specks of light. Will had always sought the good in the dark world. He sought hope when the situation seemed hopeless. He chose to love and defend even it meant he suffered.

Raven now understood.

Despite the newfound strength, Tiger understood Raven and Raven could not break old habits. Dodging three rapid attacks, Tiger prepared for his own attack. He rolled away, leaped to his feet, and lunged. Raven was prepared for the sudden onslaught. Easily he met Tiger's blades. Then they began a pushing war. Raven had height and gravity. Tiger had rage and strength. Weapons locked, they faced off with one another. Then Tiger's knee slammed into Raven's gut. Hissing, Raven was forced to disengage. Tiger lunged forward to take advantage then jerked back. Something had flown only centimeters from his nose. He looked around for his new attacker…

And found Evanlyn standing a few feet away.

Her sling rocked back and forth. Tiger could see that a stone had already been fitted. Her green eyes glared at him. Will was trying to pull himself to his feet. He knew that Evanlyn was there. His leg, however, was done. Raven staggered over to the wounded young man and knelt beside him. He laid a shaking hand on the boy's shoulder. Will hissed but made no further attempt to rise. Evanlyn was watching him from the corner of her eye. He and Raven had tried to defeat Tiger and both had failed. Now it was her turn.

Tiger leaped as her sling came up. However, he had misjudged her attentions. The stone slammed into his jaw, jerking his head back. The bone snapped and jaw was instantly dislocated. Evanlyn pulled it back to gather new momentum. Stepping forward, she put even more power behind her attack. The stone slammed into Tiger's ribs, shattering several of them. Tiger coughed blood as the shards entered his lungs. Then Evanlyn's saxe came in. The man retreated as the blade and sling took turns trying to kill him. Of all the weapons that Serpent had trained in only one had been forgotten: the sling. Therefore, neither Tiger nor Raven knew how to fight against the deadly combination of rope and rock. Going low, Evanlyn ended Tiger's threat. Her saxe cut the muscle in his right leg as the sling broke the bone in his left. He screamed in agony and hit the ground.

"Evanlyn, STOP!" Will ordered as her saxe aimed for his chest.

She turned to look at him uncertainly. Will was sitting up with the help of Raven. He signaled for her to come over to him. Glancing at Tiger, Evanlyn did as he asked. Will might know something about Tiger that she did not know or see. Reaching his side, she knelt down and gently touched his shoulder. He smiled at her and inclined his head in a thank you. His brown eyes told her that he would tell her out loud later. Tiger grunted as he forced himself up onto his elbows. His blue eyes glared angrily at them. Evanlyn watched Will closely as he studied the traitor.

What she saw made her heart beat faster with fear.

Will's eyes turned hauntingly dark. His muscles went rigid for a second. Then he drew his throwing knife and hurled it at Tiger. The blade buried itself deep in the man's chest. Tiger coughed once, collapsed, and never moved again. The Hunters cheered loudly as Tiger went down for the last time. Evanlyn opened her mouth slightly at her friend. The darkness in Will's eyes faded slightly but remained. Raven also noticed the change in Will's manner. A slight frown touched his mouth as he helped Will to his feet.

"Would you be willing to share any information you have on the Temujai?" Will asked later as he, Raven, Evanlyn, Banita, and Wind sat in Raven's apartment.

Evanlyn tilted her head as she spoke up, "You rule these mountains through the shadows. We're hoping you know something that can help us defeat them."

"Of course," Raven replied. He spread his hands, "However, I don't know if it will be of any use to you. Tiger and most of his men are now dead. They probably had most of the information."

"We'll take whatever we can get," Will responded firmly.

Banita spoke up, "You returned to help us, even though you made it clear that you did not trust or like us." She turned to her father, "I think it is fair for us to become your eyes and ears against the Temujai."

Wind nodded her approval of Banita's plan. Evanlyn allowed herself a small smile. If Raven agreed, the Hunters would become very helpful allies in the battle to come. Will's eyes said that he was thinking the same thing. Raven was nodding as he was considering his daughter's words. He had been wanting to help Will and Evanlyn for the longest time and now he had the chance to do just that.

"I like that idea. The Temujai nearly destroyed us just by helping Tiger to gain power. None of us are trained to fight in open combat. However, by spying for you, we can get our revenge," Raven said with a smile. "We will help you in that way."

"Thank you, Raven, and you as well, Banita and Wind," Will said with a smile and a dip of his head.

Banita laughed a beautifully musical laugh. Wind simply smiled at the young man and woman before her. She liked these two and would do whatever she could to help them. Raven was smiling at his daughter. For once, he felt his stress and anger melt away. Maybe Will did more good for him than Serpent ever had. Now Raven felt like he could focus on his daughter in a way that he never had.

"Evanlyn?" Will suddenly asked, his voice filled with worry.

Evanlyn and the others looked at him, "Yes, Will?"

"Why did you come here when I told you to stay? I know you would only do so if something bad came up," Will replied, a frown crossing the left side of his face.

Evanlyn shifted uncomfortably in her chair. That darkness was returning to Will's eyes. She was afraid of awakening Shadow and causing him to break the fragile truce inside of Will. Raven now frowned at her silence. Something must be majorly wrong, he thought. Banita and Wind exchanged a glance.

Finally Evanlyn said in a low voice, "Slagor has betrayed us to the Temujai. He's bringing a force into Halasholm to hit us from behind."

"That can be prepared for," Raven said, feeling that there was something. Will also sensed it because he continued to eye Evanlyn.

Evanlyn continued, "Will, Slagor knows who I am…

He's planning to tell Ragnak tomorrow."

* * *

 **Duh, Duh, Dunnn! Trouble is coming. Next chapter will be up soon and it will be a double chapter. One part deals with Will and Evanlyn while the other deals with Halt, Horace, and Gilan.**

 **Preview Time! Raven's Story, coming in the next few weeks!**

Cloak and darkness. Hatred and fury. A blade coated in red that comes from the veins of his enemies. Eyes like a snake. Voice like a calm wind or smooth, running water. Taller than most yet silent like a shadow. His face is seen by a select few, covered in black cloth and a black hood.

Yet he was not always like this. Pain. Suffering. Loss. Loneliness. An oath taken and sealed. Travel back in time and follow the footsteps of my darkest character ever made. See how Teller became Raven.

 **Shall be up soon! I will do it along with the final chapters of A Shadow and a Warrior. Keep your eyes open for it.**

 **Feel free to ask me any questions about Raven. I will make sure to answer them in his short fanfiction. If not in the actual story than I'll answer them in my Author Notes.**


	34. Chapter 34

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Gregor, and the Hunters.**

 **2** **nd** **NOTE: Calling all those who can draw/use Photoshop! I would like a personalized picture for my next two stories (Raven's Story and Book 9 ½)! Please send it to my Private Message!**

 **Criteria:**

 **Raven's Story: Must depict either Raven himself or a raven (the animal), a blade or black cloak, and blood. I would be ok with a raven's feather. Anything else is up to you! However I need this soon because the fanfiction will soon be released.**

 **Book 9 ½: This one can take time because it won't be up for a while. I need to depict a battle between light and dark (Will and Shadow if any care). I prefer that you use the oakleaf do it. Other than that I have no specific demands.**

 **I can't draw and Photoshop is the bane of my life so I'm asking you! I would really like to have personalized photos for them. When you send a picture, please tell me which one it is for, just in case I can't see the picture clearly.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 34

Will and Evanlyn:

The massive doors that led into the Great Hall opened. Flare stepped forward, her head low and ears flat. Will strode in behind her with Evanlyn at his heels. Disk came last, blue eyes darting around. Muttering filled the air as the War Council asked each other if Evanlyn was Cassandra. Ragnak sat on his throne with Borsa on his right and Erak on his left. Slagor stood before the raised dais. At his feet was beaten, quivering slave. Will's eyes narrowed, knowing that Slagor had probably beaten her until she talked. Once again, Slagor proved his lack of compassion and care.

Stopping, Will crossed his arms and growled, "What is the meaning of this interruption, Ragnak? We should be preparing for war, not standing here talking."

"Something of great importance to me has been brought up," Ragnak replied. "I must deal with it."

Will cocked his head, "What is it? News on the Temujai?"

"No," Ragnak said with a shake of his head. Truth be told, he liked Will and Evanlyn and did not want to believe Slagor. However, his Vallasvow was unbreakable. "Slagor here claims that Evanlyn is really Cassandra, daughter of King Duncan and the focus of my Vallasvow. Is this true?"

Slagor piped up at this point, "Of course they would deny it, Ragnak! I'm sure Cassandra doesn't want to die. But I have proof!" He kicked the slave at his feet.

Will waited calmly until Slagor was done then spoke softly, "We deny nothing. Evanlyn _is_ Cassandra."

The War Council of Jarls instantly began talking. Ragnak frowned. Now he was in a tight position. He needed both of the Araluens to help in the war against the Temujai. Evanlyn was to lead the archers while Will commanded the cavalry. Erak stared hard at Will, wondering why in the world they admitted to this. Borsa shook his head. Like Erak, he could not understand why they revealed their hand but, like Ragnak, liked both of them and could not see a way out of their situation. Slagor, of course, looked smug and pleased. Evanlyn had admitted it willingly which meant she was going to die.

Then Will surprised them all. "But Evanlyn doesn't have to die."

Silence. Several members of the Council stared at them opened mouth. Slagor gave a start, not liking where this was going. Erak raised both his eyebrows in questions. Borsa, known for studying the ancient scrolls where the vow is found as well as being Ragnak's hilfman, bit his lip as he tried to figure out what Will meant. Ragnak signaled for Will to continue, listening intently to what the boy had to say.

With the signal given, Will continued in that same soft voice, "The Vallasvow is unbreakable. Once given, it cannot be taken away. However, in listening to everyone talk about this vow, I have never heard someone say that it cannot be changed."

Slagor growled, "Yes, because the Vallas would take it as breaking the oath."

Will looked at him then at Borsa, "Is this true, Borsa?"

"I'm not sure," Borsa said, biting his lip again. "I need to hear the rest of the idea."

Slagor glared at the hilfman as Will nodded and continued, "Changing the Vallasvow is not recanting it and is not breaking it. You simply are saying that you have new information and that you want the Vallasvow to be against the real culprits. In this case, I ask that you change it to be against the man who talked you into sending your forces against Araluen, thus, leading your son to his death."

"Morgarath," Ragnak hissed slowly.

Will nodded, "Morgarath asked for men. He is arrogant and selfish. Anyone who met him can attest to that. He never cared that you or anyone here lost someone that they loved. If someone had managed to call for reinforcements, Morgarath would have ignored them and continued his attack against Duncan."

Slagor shouted angrily, "It was Duncan who ordered his death by sending men to fight!"

Will spun on the man and growled, "He was doing the same thing that Ragnak is doing now. How do you think the families of these warriors will feel when they learn that a man they love is now dead? Grief? Anger? Hate? Duncan had to protect his people and the Skandians attacking through Thorntree were a threat. Ragnak has to protect his people which means he must order the deaths of as many Temujai warriors as it takes to drive them away. There is no difference between him and Duncan!"

Erak stepped forward and spoke up, "I agree with Will. If anyone is at fault for Skandian and Temujai deaths in this conflict it will be the leaders of the Temujai, the ones who ordered the attack. Those of us who went to Araluen did so because Morgarath promised victory and spoils. He is the one to blame."

"I see," Ragnak said, fingering a ring on his finger. His eyes never left Will and Evanlyn. Flare and Disk had gone low, waiting for an attack against their masters. Slowly his gaze moved to his hilfman, "Borsa? Is this possible?"

"I still don't know," Borsa replied. He knew that he now held Evanlyn's life in his hands. He looked at Slagor, who was giving a threatening glare. Will and Evanlyn, however, remained calm, simply waiting for him to say if changing the Vallasvow was possible. He finally looked Ragnak in the eye, "Let me dig out the scroll that states the Vallasvow and its rules. Then we will know for certain."

Ragnak waved a hand, giving permission to leave. The hilfman turned and walked out. Erak nodded slightly to Will. The Ranger apprentice saw the nod but did not return it. Slagor might see and think it was all Erak's doing or it was a scam set up between Erak and Will. Evanlyn knelt and scratched Disk's ears. Flare remained beside Will, watching Slagor with unease and hate. Ragnak and the rest of the Council remained quiet and still. It was like a room of statues. Only Slagor seemed nervous. He shifted from one foot to the other, eyes darting around the room. Unconsciously he turned slightly so he could make a quick run for it if he had to. Ragnak noticed this and frowned. Slagor was hiding something from him and it was not about Evanlyn.

Borsa soon appeared with a scroll in his hand. He opened it and read, "The Vallasvow is irrevocable. Once given, it can never be taken back. The person giving this vow must slay not only the person mentioned in the oath but also the said person's entire family. If this vow is not completed then the oath-breaker and his entire family will be taken by the Vallas." Lowering the scroll, Borsa continued, "There is no mention of changing the vow once given. To me, Ragnak, that means you are free to change the person to which you hold the vow against."

Slagor leaped forward, "No! That is false thinking! We cannot rely on a biased opinion, Ragnak. It is obvious that Borsa is on the side of the Araluens!"

"Silence!" Ragnak roared angrily. He had had enough of Slagor by this point. Looking at Will he growled, "I change my Vallasvow to be against the man who led my son to his death: Morgarath!"

A cheer went up from the War Council. Will let out a long, slow breath. Evanlyn, beaming with happiness, wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she turned and curtsied to Ragnak (who blushed slightly). The only one not happy was Slagor. Fuming, the man started towards the entrance of the Great Hall. He had failed to get his revenge…this time at least.

Evanlyn's voice suddenly cut through the cheering and talking, "Ragnak!"

Quieting down, the whole room turned to look at her, including Slagor. Evanlyn decided that now was the right time to tell everyone what she knew. After all, it would now look like Slagor was trying to get rid of her so she could not speak.

"There is a traitor amongst you at this time. The traitor knew that I had discovered his plan and was trying to kill me. That person is Slagor!"

* * *

 **The rest pretty much happens like it did in the book. Ragnak decides to test Evanlyn's piece of information, sending Erak and Borsa to check it out. They discover the Temujai, learn the truth about Slagor, and drop the Temujai off at Fallkork Island before returning to Halasholm.**

 **I did look this up! Ranger's Apprentice Wiki (Yes they have that!) and the books mention that the vow cannot be taken back or broken. There is NO mention that it cannot be changed! So I went with it!**

 **Now they just have to deal with Gregor…**

* * *

Halt, Horace, and Gilan:

Deparnieux was mounted on the other side of the field outside his castle. Halt stood opposite of him, an arrow on his longbow. Horace and Gilan stood off to one side, guarded by some of the warlord's loyal followers. Neither had any dream of stepping between Halt and Deparnieux but the warlord did not want to take any chances. Other guards and the servants crowded on the battlements. All of them believed that Deparnieux was going to win. After all, he had a lance and a battlehorse. Halt was on foot with no armor and only his longbow as a weapon. However, that did not mean that the castle staff could hope for Halt. It was time for Deparnieux to fail. Hopefully this would be that time.

They were opposite pictures. One was completely encased in black armor, sitting astride a jet black battlehorse. His weapons gleamed in the midday sun, razor sharp and looking for blood. His horse pranced and stomped its hooves into the ground. It was nervous instead of confident. This was an unusual set up. Across was a calm person with no horse. Deparnieux's horse was used to having a nervous and scared enemy. Instead, this person on foot waiting patiently for the horse to charge. The sunlight revealed a razor sharp arrowhead, ready to go when the massive, powerful longbow fired. Deparnieux could not see Halt's face as the short man had his cowl up. The cloak was unnerving for the knight as it seemed to simmer, taking Halt's body with it.

Eyes narrowing, Halt watched as Deparnieux finally dug his heels and spurs into his horse's flanks. The massive battlehorse charged forward, straight towards Halt. Calmly, easily, Halt raised his bow and aimed for the slit in the knight's armor. The arrow shot away, arching perfectly. Smiling, Deparnieux raised his shield and blocked the arrow. He was satisfied when he heard the solid _thunk_. Halt stepped out of the horse's path. By lifting up his shield, Deparnieux blocked his view of the Ranger and could not attack him.

That's what Halt wanted.

Sawing on the reins, Deparnieux turned his horse around. Halt had chosen a new arrow and had it on the string. His heels commanded the horse to charge again. The battlehorse balked, rearing onto its hind legs. The horse was not use to this fighting and that arrowhead scared the animal, which had no armor. Finally its master's commands overcame instinct and the horse charged. Again Halt raised his bow, aimed, and fired. This time, though, was going to be different.

Gilan alone saw Halt reach for his boot as the second flew towards the charging knight. Deparnieux had raised his shield, blocking his sightlines. Halt laid the new arrow on his bow. The bow came into position. Deparnieux's battlehorse neighed a warning to its rider but the knight ignored it. He was overconfident that his shield would protect him. Seeing a new arrow, he raised his shield again. Mistake…

Halt's heavier, harder arrow ripped through his armor as if it was cloth. The knight frowned as he felt the pain. Then he felt nothing and everything went black. Cheers of joy rang out as Deparnieux fell from his saddle, arrow transfixed in his chest. Horace stepped away from the guards, watching them warily. The guards saw him move. However, instead of attacking, they slapped the young men on the back, smiling broadly. Deparnieux was gone and his reign of terror was over.

Later Halt, Horace, and Gilan were sitting on their horses. They were watching as the Keep went up in flames. Horace shrugged. Good riddance, he thought. Gilan shot a questioning look at Halt. His mentor saw the look and read the message. His eyebrow went up as he met Gilan's look.

"What happened?" Gilan asked. Horace, curious, looked over at Halt as well.

Halt frowned at the castle. He knew what Gilan was asking but deliberately was ignoring it. "Looks like someone left a torch near some oily rags. Doesn't matter. No one will miss that place."

Horace grinned as Gilan shook his head in exasperation, "I agree!"

Halt turned Abelard away from the castle and headed off. Gilan and Horace quickly fell into place beside him. They still had a long way to go before they reached Skandia. The horses would eat up the miles at a canter, especially with the Ranger force march. They all knew each other felt the same way without speaking. If they had to work a little harder then they would. After all, they were so close to their destination. Each one felt guilt in some form. Halt felt responsible for not watching out for Will, for not protecting him better. Gilan felt horrible for leaving them in Celtica so they could find the bridge on their own, thus leading to their capture. Horace felt guilty because he was unable to rescue them, at the bridge and from the Skandians. But now the mountains to Skandia were a faint line in the distance. They were so close to removing their guilt…

So close to rescuing Will and Cassandra…

If they could survive the Temujai invasion long enough.

* * *

 **I know this part was shorter but I always liked how Halt tricked Deparnieux into leaving himself vulnerable. Now they are on their way to Skandia!**

 **Please keep in mind my request! Raven's Story will be starting in the next few days (most definitely by the end of next week)!**


	35. Chapter 35

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Gregor, and the Hunters.**

 **This chapter is another one of my add-ons. It's mostly emotional but it does have an important clue in it so look for it! It brings forth a question that I will answer in Raven's Story!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 35

Will rode through the trees towards Halasholm. He had just finished spying on the Temujai, looking for more information about their cavalry strategies. He discovered little other than that they used colored flags to coordinate. Made sense to him, considering the numbers. He also learned that the leader was General Haz'Kam. Seeing the man, Will realized that he must be higher up in the Temujai world because of how he treated those under him. Useful for anything other than combat. It seemed the Temujai were careful about keeping their secrets…or did not believe they needed to keep their troops at the ready. Cocky. Always something that could bite back at the wrong moment.

However, thoughts of the war were distant in his mind. Will was exhausted with all that was happening around him. Protecting Evanlyn. Helping the Hunters. Fighting with Raven. Being challenged by Slagor to prove his betrayal. The war. It all was taking everything out of him. Will was worried that he would not have energy to even move after the war. With half closed eyes, Will let his black horse pick the best path. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he could sense Shadow was awake and alert. Good. That meant he could rest a little…

" _What do we have here?"_

 _Halt had stopped Abelard and was looking at Will. Will peered at the ground. He could see the tracks but they were a mess. Racking his brain, Will cast his gaze around for other signs. Bark had been stripped from the trees, he could see. The jumble of tracks meant a herd. Smiling, Will met his mentor's gaze and replied, "Deer."_

" _Correct," Halt said with a nod. He turned Abelard around and set off again._

 _Tug snorted under him as they followed the grizzled Ranger. Will patted his gray neck. Mentor and apprentice were out in the woods. Today Halt was assessing his track recognizing skills. Constantly the apprentice's eyes darted around, looking for signs of the forest's creatures. So far he was doing well. Halt, he knew, would never tell him that out loud. A nod or grunt was Will needed though. It meant approval._

 _That's all Will wanted…_

The black stallion neighed to wake up its rider. Instantly Will jerked his head upward. He looked around to find out where they were. Then he knew. On one of the hills overlooking Halasholm. Frowning, Will pulled his horse to a stop. Smoke curled from the many chimneys. Off to Will's right, he could see the mounted slaves practicing. The twang of arrows punctuated distant shouts. Even from this distance, Will could pick out Evanlyn's voice from the fray. She was working hard along with everyone else. In town, the Skandians were working on shields, axes, swords, arrows, and appears. The wooden barrier to protect the Skandians and the archers was being erected on Will's left. So much done and yet so much still to do.

" _Will! Stay alive, Will! I'll find you, no matter how long it takes! I'll find you! I promise!"_

Halt's voice rang in his ears.

" _You're nothing, brat!" Morgarath hissed as he struck Will across the face, splitting his lip. Two more blows landed in rapid succession on his ribs. Will coughed up a little blood. Morgarath's men held him firmly as the warlord and traitor kicked him in his bad leg. Will let it give out, causing him to fall to one knee. Morgarath's men released him. The warlord circled him, an angry sneer on his face._

" _At least I'll have my revenge on Halt," Morgarath said smoothly, grabbing Will's hair. "You're his brat. Either he will fight me in single combat and die or he will watch you die by my sword."_

 _Morgarath punched him again in the stomach._

Will let out a shuddering breath. He closed his eyes and pulled his head close to his chest.

" _Will, you will never fully heal._ Never _…"_

" _I…won't let you…hurt…Halt."_

The tears fell down Will's cheeks. He lowered his head to his horse's neck. Slowly his shoulders began to shake as the sobs came out. So much pain. So many battles. He had suffered so much for the others and yet he just kept on suffering. Maybe Shadow was right…maybe it was not worth it. Maybe he should just give up. Maybe he should just get Evanlyn home…forget the Skandians and Temujai…forget the Hunters…forget everything. When they got home, _if_ they got home, maybe he should just find another place to live and work. Maybe he was never meant to be a Ranger after all…

And yet…

Will could not forget spending his days with Halt, Abelard, and Tug. He could not forget trying to sneak past his mentor, looking for animal tracks, helping Halt with issues around Redmont. He could not forget Gilan and how the Ranger laughed and joked with him. He could not forget the companionship of being with the other Rangers. Will could still remember playing with Horace, Alyss, Jenny, and George when they were little. They used to cause so much trouble around the castle and village. Will remembered when standing by Horace as they faced the boar together. He still remembered how much joy and accomplishment getting a "Well done" from Halt meant.

He remembered it all…

Looking southward, Will let the tears fall. Somewhere out there was his mentor. Somewhere Halt was doing his best to find him. Somewhere…somewhere he was waiting for Will to come home. Will knew it, felt it. Soon he would see Araluen again…he would see home again. Then he could be with those smiling faces that he could see in his mind.

"Halt…" Will choked. More tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm trying so hard, Halt…I feel like I'm doing everything wrong…I need you…I miss you." He wiped the tears from his face with his left hand. Again he felt the scars on his face. A reminder of the pain he had suffered. A reminder of what had happened to him. A reminder of those he loved. A reminder of what he would do to protect them.

"Please, Halt…please wait for me…to come home," Will choked.

With a sigh, Will turned his horse towards Halasholm. There was things that needed to be done. If he and Evanlyn were to get home, they had to survive the Temujai invasion. After that, a long road home. Shaking his head, Will pushed aside all other thoughts that did not belong to the coming war. One step at a time.

If only things could be easy…

"What do you mean you saw a 'rogue Hunter'?" Will asked Evanlyn. They were talking inside the office Ragnak had given to Will. It was well furnished with chairs and bookcases. A large desk sat in the center for Will to work on. The desk had not previously been in the room but Erak and Svengal had moved it in after Erak saw the office. He told Will that the apprentice Ranger needed space to look at maps. Which became a true prediction. When someone needed his help, it generally had to do with maps in some format.

Evanlyn sighed in exasperation then explained, "I was working with the archers. They were doing well but I could see that they were tiring out. Therefore, I gave them a break. As I was walking away to see if you had returned, I saw him…at least, I think it was a he."

(Frustrated sigh) "What did he look like?" Will asked slowly, giving Evanlyn a face that told her he did not have time for this.

Evanlyn glared at him but continued anyways, "He was dressed in all black with a black cloak and hood. However, he had a black mask that covered his entire face. I saw two holes for the eyes. The weird thing about them was that as he turned to walk away I saw a glint of blood red. Also, he had a red sash going from his right shoulder to his left hip. The black cloak rested over the sash."

"Fascinating," Will said, his tone making it clear that it most definitely was not.

Evanlyn gave vent to another exasperated sigh. "I really wish you would pay more attention. I have never seen any Hunter dress like that. They copy Raven with the all-black and cloth that covers half the face. I feel that something is going on that Raven hasn't told us."

"And we'll probably never know," Will said, looking up from the map in front of him. "Raven loves keeping secrets, especially from the two of us. If he is hiding something then we have a flower's chance in Skandian winter to find out what it is."

Evanlyn gave a small smile at the analogy then replied, "We could still ask."

"Go ahead," Will said with a wave of his hand. It was then that Evanlyn realized how tired Will was. Obviously she was dumping more stress on Will's shoulders. Shrugging, Evanlyn rose and headed out to check on the archers and riders.

Along the way, Evanlyn got a tingling along her spine. The sense told her that she was being watched. Calmly she looked around. No one. She continued to walk until she reached an alley. With no fast movement, she turned and walked into the alley. It was then that she spun around and loaded her sling. No one appeared.

Then someone cleared there throat.

Spinning around, Evanlyn faced the man who was following her. He stood at the other end of the alley, watching her. Red glass sparkled in the sunlight that passed the hood. The face was completely covered by the black mask, now known to be cloth. The red sash looked like a river of blood running across the man's chest. Faintly Evanlyn could see two short swords at the man's hips. Numerous hilts poked out, telling her that he had many knives. The cloak was long, reaching all the way to the ground. Black leather boots shined from under the cloak.

Slowly he lifted one finger up to where his mouth should have been. Then he turned and walked away. Evanlyn raced to the end of the alley and looked around. He was gone. Evanlyn let out a shuddering breath. Her heart was pounding in fright. At first she thought it had been Raven following her. However, this man was only medium height. Raven would tower over him. So if it was not Raven…

Then who was he?

* * *

 **I'll let you know who has been following Evanlyn in Raven's Story. Just so you know, there is more than one and they have been following Evanlyn and Will for a long time.**


	36. Chapter 36

**NOTE: I don't own of any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Gregor, and the Hunters.**

 **2** **nd** **NOTE: "Don't judge until you've heard the whole story" is something I quote a lot to my friends. The time is coming for Raven to tell you his.** _ **Raven's Story**_ **: coming Wednesday 13, 2016!**

 **The time has come! Will, Evanlyn, and the Skandians are about to clash in an all-out all battle. The battle has begun!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 36

They heard it long before the source appeared. The pounding of thousands of hooves as the horses marched at a brisk pace. It was soon joined with the jangling of harnesses. The crashing waves added to the deafening noise. Gray storm clouds cast an ominous shadow over the land and sea. The screeches of seagulls and crows filled the air. The white and grey were fleeing the scene. The large, black birds slowly landed in the trees. Both species knew of the coming battle. One fled while the other waited in anticipation. The wind gushed from the sea, bringing massive waves and shaking the trees on the opposite side.

Ragnak stood in the center of his army. Erak was at his side, fingers running over his axe. The Oberjarl's gaze switched over to his right. Hidden behind shields and the barrier were the archers. Evanlyn and Michael were talking quietly together, preparing each other for the work ahead of them. Will, the young Ranger, had felt the previous day with the riders. He gave no hint as to where to find the group so that a message could be passed to them. Ragnak hoped that Will knew that the Temujai were approaching. His gaze traveled over all the Skandians before him. They were ready for the coming battle, looking forward to attacking this invading force. The Temujai were riding into a trap, one that Ragnak hoped would hold them back until Will appeared.

Then the first ranks appeared. The loose sand of the beach failed to kick up dust, which would have alerted the Skandians to their approach. Now shouts rang out as the Skandians spotted the Temujai and raced to prepare themselves. The force of mounted warriors continued to ride forward with no sign of fear or apprehension. Colored flags were lifted high into the air. Ragnak knew these would order the forces into their attack positions. Now all their spying and guess work was about to be tested to the limit. If only Will had stayed to help them. Ragnak could not analyze patterns as well as the boy. Such information could be useful.

A horn blew and wall of mounted men came to a stop. The Skandians jeered and shouted at the Temujai. They remained still. The wind blew past, sending the harnesses jingling and the flags fluttering. Ragnak narrowed his eyes as he studied them. Erak tilted his head to the left, trying to figure them out as well. Evanlyn had already gotten the archers into position. Now she was peering over, watching. Will had told her and Ragnak that the archers were to wait a little bit and get a feeling for the Temujai's movements. He had been working hard with the princess in teaching her how to watch and find a pattern. It also gave the mounted riders a chance to practice. Evanlyn had expressed fear in this but Will remained confident in her ability. Now, though her face was white with fear, Ragnak could see her determination and resolve. That was a good thing.

The flags began to move, their bearers receiving orders to issue. The first several rows detached from the army and advanced. Slowly their horses picked up speed. Spears lowered, preparing to slam into the Skandian line. Swallowing, Ragnak watched and hoped. One of the slaves had given Will some information of his country's fighting style. That had given Will an idea, leaving that slave in charge of making sure it was perfect. Now they had to hope and wait. The normal Skandian defense of sharpened sticks jutted out at the oncoming horses. The horses balked and neighed, panicked at the sight of those sticks. However, training and their riders were keeping them moving forward. If even with those sticks, Ragnak could imagine what that full charge would do to his forces. Not good…

That is when the ground gave out the first line. Weak boards of wood, hidden by sand, covered a trench stretching from the hills to a few feet from water. Razor sharp sticks and spears were planted in the sand, waiting for blood. Only a few paths had been left for the workers and the Skandian army. Horses and men screamed as they fell and were impaled. The second and third ranks had no hope either. Some horses stopped short, throwing their riders into the trenches. Some riders managed to hold on, only to have sand give out beneath their horse's hooves, dooming them both. Only a few found the pathways and they met with the Skandian axes. The Skandians poured forward to take down the fourth row, which had managed to stop in time. The Temujai engaged willingly. However, they were backing away from the Skandian line, drawing Ragnak's forces with them.

Seeing this, Ragnak's mind jumped to the conclusion. Leaning forward, he bellowed, "Get back here, you idiots!"

Hearing Ragnak's voice, the Skandians began pulling back. Those still engaged were backed up by those behind. They led them across the trenches, which were filled with the dead and dying. Still, many points still appeared from among the bodies. Soon all the Skandians that had not been slain were back in the safety of fortifications. Looking across to the other army, Ragnak could make out a very mad man. Smiling at Erak, Ragnak knew that the mad figure was the leader, Haz'Kam. That attack had not gone as plan for the Temujai. Many of their number had been lost in the trenches or to the charging Skandians. Looking back to the archers, Ragnak saw that Evanlyn was getting them ready. Soon the Temujai were going to get another surprise.

The Temujai readied themselves for the next stage. Now they were nervous. Death trenches were not something that they had ever seen. The Skandians had up their game. Haz'Kam gave the go ahead to the flag bearers. Soon the flags moved, issuing the orders. Beyond, the Skandians tensed for the incoming attack. Two Ulans stepped forward and headed towards the Skandian line. Evanlyn instantly saw how one held back as the first rained arrows on the Skandians. Biting her lip, she guessed what would happen next as the shields came up and blocked the arrows. Indeed, the Temujai slung their bows and attacked with sabers. Then the second Ulan began firing as the first retreated.

Smiling, Evanlyn waited. Now she knew the pattern. Time for another nasty surprise.

The next round of Temujai Ulans began their attack. However, after the shower of arrows they unleashed, something went horribly wrong. With Michael directing the archers, Evanlyn helped by giving the ready call and telling him who to shoot down. The Temujai arrows landed on the Skandian shields. Slinging their bows over their shoulders, the Ulan passed the trenches and charged. That's when the arrows hit. With screams of pain and fear, the Ulan buckled. The men behind those who were struck down were taken down by their companions. The leader was dead, leaving his group in a state of panic. That's when another volley hit, bringing down all but three riders. They grabbed horses and rode back to safety, shouting warning to the second Ulan. However, it was too late. The third volley hit an unsuspecting and scared group. Instantly horses and men went down. A fourth volley was away before most could turn their frighten steeds around. More went down as that volley hit.

That's when the archers ducked under cover and vanished sight.

* * *

Haz'Kam was now furious. He had seen two of his Ulans completely destroyed except for a handful of men, all wounded. They had lost just as many horses. Glaring at the cheering Skandian line, he wondered what had happened to change them. The Skandians were known as a stubborn race, never liking change and liking no one to come in and tell them how to fight. Yet someone had changed them. Somehow they created archers. Somehow they devised the death trenches. Haz'Kam looked around but saw no archers. He knew they must have gone to ground. A smart move, one a Skandian would not have thought of. However, only two huge figures stood on the hill where he knew Ragnak was. That meant Ragnak and another Skandian. So where was his thorn?

"Enough games," he spat. He turned to his commanders, "We have the numbers. Hit them hard!"

The flags relayed the message. The horses started forward reluctantly. They snorted and pawed at the ground. It was a death trap and they knew it. However, the riders kept urging until they moved. The horses were a means to an end, nothing more. Their thoughts and fears meant nothing. Slowly the archers prepared for fight. They had to thin the numbers. Evanlyn and Michael exchanged a worried glance. This was not good. Their numbers were too small and they did not have many arrows.

Ragnak and Erak also exchanged a worried glance. They knew the same thing. The Temujai were done wasting time. Now it was full out war. With such low numbers, the odds were _far_ from in their favor. Cursing silently, Ragnak wished that Will was there. Maybe the boy had another trick up his sleeve. Maybe the boy could think of a way out of this mess. Slowly the Temujai crossed the pathways around the trenches. Cries of pain filled the air as the sand crumbled under some of the horse's hooves, sending them and their masters to their death. Breathing deeply, Ragnak prepared to issue an order. They had to meet the Temujai head on…

The ground was shaking…

Erak stepped forward and frowned. The Temujai were moving too slow. What was happening…?

A startled cry rang out…

It was far too late…

Appearing from the trees, spears lowered, was a line of horsemen. Leading the charge was a black stallion and a cloaked rider. A powerful recurve bow was easily spotted in the figure's left hand…

Will had arrived!

The Temujai had no time to prepare. The mounted force was ready, the charge on their side. The Skandians cheered wildly as one force met the other. The Skandian force had split, each taking a side of the trenches. More Temujai fell into the bloody trenches. Many were struck down by spears. Swords, axes, sabers, and knives cut through the Temujai men. Several found themselves forced into the sea, where the tide pulled them in.

Still many more faced the hardened tip of an arrow, shot from the accuracy of their own weapon.

Ragnak heard an ear piercing whistle. He knew what it meant. Already Will's riders were regrouping. "Go!" Ragnak bellowed as he lifted his axe. With a single war cry made from many voices, the Skandians charged. Still reeling from trenches, archers, and a mounted attack, the Temujai fell as the Skandians came in. The sky blackened for a moment as the archers shot into the back of the Temujai line. Another whistle rang out and Will's forces came in again.

* * *

Haz'Kam pulled away as the Skandians charged. He knew that this battle had turned against him. Stopping his horse, the general listened. Something was off. Instinct made him turned and hold out his shield. Three arrows slammed into it. With a painful scream, his horse buckled under him. The archers were at it again. Rolling away from his now dead horse, Haz'Kam heard an ear piercing whistle. The ground shook before the Skandian mounted force appeared. Cursing, he dove to the ground. The riders passed him without a second thought.

Rising, he spotted that jet black horse. Astride it was the black cloaked figure. Haz'Kam knew that this was his thorn. He watched as the figure shot down three of his men in rapid succession. Snarling, Haz'Kam drew his sword and charged forward. The black horse saw him coming and reared. The figure managed to keep his seat as the general swung blindly. It missed the horse and figure completely. That's when he was shocked for the third time that day. The figure turned, kicked him in the chest, and dismounted. Haz'Kam saw that the figure was short and dressed completely in black. That reminded him of Tiger. However, the face beneath the hood was young, no more than a boy's face. That thick bow twirling in the boy's grip. Haz'Kam met the boy's dark brown gaze. Then he saw the three scars running down the boy's face. The boy had obviously fought before but that mattered not to the general.

All he cared about was winning.

He tried an overhand blow. The bow came up and told his sword like a shield. Haz'Kam would have smiled had he not seen the many other cuts in the wood. This bow was built to last in battle. Then the boy arched his arm, throwing the general's arm wide, and leaped forward with a saxe knife. Instantly Haz'Kam leaped sideways. This time he stabbed at the boy. The blade slipped between the wood and the string but did not meet flesh. A second later, the bow leaped into the right hand and pulled. Pain shot up the general's arm as it was twisted the wrong way. Turning, he planned to stab the boy in the gut. However, a powerful grabbed his wrist. The boy and the general stood locked together. Then the boy's knee slammed into the general's wrist. His blade went flying away. The bow released his arm and sword. Haz'Kam swung but it was too late. The boy swept his legs from under him, the ground knocking away his breath and sword.

The boy stood over him, his face a mask. Yet his eyes showed turmoil. Haz'Kam could see lighter brown and darker brown swirling in each eye. Haz'Kam felt his heart twist. Tiger had warned him about the boy with halves of his soul fighting for power. This must be that boy. The saxe blade came down, imbedding itself in the earth next to Haz'Kam's left ear.

"Leave," the boy hissed, the struggle within all too obvious, "and don't ever return to Skandia or march on Araluen."

Then the boy withdrew, vanishing in the thick of the fighting.

* * *

 _We should have killed him!_

 _No, it was not right. The Temujai believe in an honorable death. What we would have done would be murder!_

 _Killing comes in war, fool!_

 _He was beaten and he knew it. Us sparing him will make it less likely for him to attack Araluen._

Shadow punched Will hard in the jaw. The good half stumbled away. Rage blinding him, Shadow lunged at him. His hands closed around Will's throat. Eyes wide, Will stared up at him. Squeezing harder, Shadow smiled. There may be a war happening but at least he would have his victory. His right hand drew a black dagger, kept hidden beneath his black cloak. It was the only thing that could kill Will, the good half. The dagger had been given by Raven while teaching Shadow.

"If you are to be strong, you must eliminate all doubt, all second guesses, all thoughts of compassion and mercy. Learn to drive a dagger through them," Raven had said.

Now that time had come. Shadow was not going to hide anymore. It was time for him to take over, to rule. The Hunters had betrayed them but at least they gave him a weapon to use. He was their monster…

And it was time to be unleashed!

The dagger was poised, ready to strike. Will struggled beneath him in a desperate attempt to throw him clear. Smiling, Shadow let it plunge downward. With a mighty twist, Will managed to get his neck clear. The brown soil absorbed the dagger. Slowly dark veins crept outward, eating away at the beautiful forest around them. Hatred and rage were poisons. Shadow ignored how the forest was returning the dark place that it had once been. For him, that was beauty. Will continued to struggle but Shadow was going to be slow this time. Now he would make sure Will felt the black dagger cutting through his skin, severing his throat, ending his life.

"Don't," Will coughed weakly.

"You're weak. Your compassion, mercy, and love make you a target. Only I can save us!" Shadow growled, his voice resembling Raven's smooth purr.

The dagger inched closer. Darkness swirled around it, ready to tear Will apart. Will grabbed Shadow's wrist and tried to push back. However, Shadow had the strength of hatred and bloodlust behind him. He glared down at his image as the knife drew closer. Will's light brown eyes pleaded with him to stop. Such weakness Shadow would never let show.

The dagger touched Will's throat…

Something restricted Shadow's.

* * *

Will was hurled to the blood-soaked ground. Eyes blazing, Gregor approached with his bloody sword. Shaking, Will rose to his feet. He looked at Gregor blankly, trying to comprehend. The conflict within had made him blind to the world around him. Now both Shadow and Will cast desperately for understanding. It was Will who understood first.

Gregor was trying to kill them!

With a roar, the Skandian charged the boy who made his brother suffer, who ruined their plans. Will dodged right, rolled, and leaped to his feet behind the man. His saxe and throwing knife barely came together in the double knife defense in time to stop Gregor's blade. The man grunted before pulling back. Once more he struck and once more Will blocked. However, the massive man had more power behind him than Will had remaining in his body. The blow landed and knocked him to his knees. Then Gregor's boot took him in the stomach. Will fell flat on the ground, staring up at the overcast sky. Something about it made him feel weak, feel as if he could not move.

Gregor appeared in his vision. Both hands grasped the hilt. He raised it high over his head, point aiming for Will's chest. The huge blade would cut clean through, no pain, no suffering. Will sighed weakly, accepting his fate. Shadow tried desperately to make their body move. Now he was in a panic, realizing that his attack on Will had left them blind. However, their body was done, unable to move. Snarling with pleasure, Gregor prepared to strike down his enemy. With Will gone, he would easily kill Evanlyn. Everything was going as planned…

Until powerful jaws locked on his right leg.

With a scream, Gregor his head turned in a flash. There was Disk, his teeth slinking ever deeper into Gregor's leg. His blue eyes glared up at the man who made his life a living hell. Now that same man was trying to kill his kind and gentle master. Not while Disk was there to stop him. With a growl, the massive dog yanked hard, pulling Gregor's leg out from under him. The man went down in a heap, just managing to dodge his own sword.

Just then a howl rang out. Flare appeared, fiery fur standing on end and teeth bared. She leaped on her old master and snapped at his face. Gregor just managed to get his arm in the way. He screamed as Disk joined in and bit into his other arm. Within seconds, the two were ripping and tearing, punishing him for his cruelty. All the pain they had suffered, all the taunts, all the jeers, and all the beatings came back to them. At the same time, they remembered how Will and Evanlyn had cared for them, loved them, worried about them. Gregor was not going to hurt them any longer.

Meanwhile, Evanlyn had found Will and had helped him to his feet. She could see he was exhausted. All planning and fighting had finally took its toll. However, Evanlyn could clearly see that Will had not just been fighting Temujai and Gregor. Shadow's dark mark in Will's eyes was more pronounced. The darker half had obviously ambushed the lighter half. She stumbled forward with her friend, hoping Will could hold off Shadow long enough.

Shouting reached her ears, making her turn. Three Temujai were charging at them. Anger seethed from every muscle in their bodies. Evanlyn spat out an unladylike curse. There was no time to drop Will and draw her weapons. That's when three arrows appeared in their chests. The bolts had enough momentum behind them to take the men off feet, dead before they hit the ground. Will let out a worried growl. Evanlyn turned with Will to face their aid.

A gasp escaped her throat.

Five men stood there on the hill. Each was dressed in all black, with the black masks and cloaks, except for the crimson sash flowing from their right shoulders to left hips. Three of them lowered their crossbows. However, none of them moved forward to join the battle. They stood there and watched Evanlyn and Will. Will growled something faint, making Evanlyn look at him. His brown eyes were set on the men. His eyes were dark with anger and rage. However, it was Shadow who was controlling Will. That part of his gaze was a distinct dark color. Slowly a snarl appeared on his lips.

"Ren cole heng mawn oi," Will spat.

Evanlyn stared at him in wonder. Finally she managed to say, "What?"

"River of red by daggers drawn," Will said, still gazing at the men.

Slowly the five turned and vanished into the woods. Their work was done. It was then that Evanlyn realized that the Temujai were beating a full retreat. General Haz'Kam had found a horse and was shouting for his men to move faster. His gaze fell on Will and Evanlyn. She watched as he nodded briefly. Will nodded in return before the general turned and fled with his men.

* * *

Erak stood with Will, Evanlyn, Michael, and the War Council. They all had their heads bowed in sorrow. Before them lay Ragnak, wounded in many places with none looking to be the final wound. All around him lay the Temujai he had slain. One of the Council had seen him during the battle, filled with berserker rage. That was best way to go, they all knew. Lying several meters away was Gregor, torn apart by Flare and Disk. His eyes stared up at the sky and his mouth was open in a scream. Beside him lay his sword. His hand was reaching for it but it was too far out of reach. He had died without a weapon in his hand. Worst of all, he had died as a traitor to his Oberjarl and country.

"We won't forget about him and Slagor too soon," Erak growled, seeing Will's gaze. "Their tale will remain with us, teaching our children what a traitor looks like. Better that he fell like this. He didn't deserve a noble death."

The War Council growled in confirmation. All around them, Skandians were helping each other leave the battlefield. Women were moving around, trying to find their loved ones. Tears raced down the cheeks of those who found their loved ones dead. Several let out painful wails. The archers and riders were helping where they could, no matter who it was. The Skandians did not mind. These former slaves were now a part of their culture and society. Acceptance and love was now shared with them. They cried for the same lost people and hated those who brought such suffering.

Evanlyn linked her arm around Will's waist. Shadow had fled into the deepest recesses of Will's mind. He was far from gone, Will knew. It had been a close call. Had Gregor not attacked when he did, Will would have been lost, leaving just Shadow. Will gently touched her forehead with his own. They both had survived. However, they both had been saved by the figures in black and red. Who they were, Will could not guess. Shadow had only repeated the words that he had overheard Raven saying to someone. However, there was no trust or friendship in Shadow's demeanor over them.

Both jumped when a loud bark of pain rang out. All eyes turned to see Disk racing away. He stopped by red and white form lying in the blood soaked sand. He nudged, nipped and barked but to no avail…

Flare refused to move.

* * *

 **Well that was really hard to write. Hope you all enjoyed it. Yes, Shadow stabbed Will in the back. Those cloaked figures are connected to the Hunters. No, I won't tell you if Flare is dead or not. For that you have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **Yes, I know I'm evil. :)**

 **Remember: Raven's Story up on Wednesday!**


	37. Chapter 37

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, Gregor, and the Hunters.**

 **My school schedule just got hectic and it's only the first day! Therefore, there will be a change of plans:**

 **Raven's Story will be up tomorrow around 8 o'clock at night.**

 **For all those who are looking forward to Raven's Story, I have another mystery to share with you. Raven will give something to Will that has major significance in Raven's Story. Hints will be given here and throughout Raven's Story but you won't get the answer until the last chapter. Still, be thinking about it!**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 37

Will was sound asleep. His face was laying on the wooden table, arms hanging limply at his sides. His right leg was still lifted on the makeshift stool. Drool leaked from his mouth, held open by the awkward position on the table. A soft, gentle snore escaped from his throat. A shudder past through his body. Merely a natural response to the cold breeze that blew in.

Erak stepped forward and put a thick blanket around the boy's shoulders. Evanlyn moved Will's leg off the stool. His body shifted with his leg, moving into a more comfortable position. The snoring stopped for a second then returned with renewed vigor. Evanlyn and Erak exchanged a grin. Both were worried about the young apprentice. Quietly Evanlyn had informed Erak about the darker half known as Shadow. Hearing of Shadow's attack during the battle, Erak had frowned and cursed quietly. He liked the irrepressible young boy. To know that a darker force was underneath, trying to destroy the good, made him angry. Now, however, Will was asleep. Everything had finally taken its toll, putting the boy into a deep, un-waking sleep. Come time he would stir and wake but before then he would remain in this deep slumber.

A soft whimper made both turn. Laying on a bed, stretched out, was Flare. A massive white bandage wrapped around her right side. The Temujai's saber had cut a deep wound. Had Will not been carrying medical supplies in his horse's saddle pack she would have died. Now her green eyes were open, staring intently at those in the room. Disk was curled up behind her. He sniffed the bandage before licking his friend between the ears. Ever since Flare had been injured, Disk had not left her side. Then again, neither had Will. The only time Will left was when the Jarls voted openly for the next Oberjarl. The chosen person had been Erak himself. Stunned, the huge Skandian had stumbled over his words as he accepted the honor.

One of the first things that Erak had done was to execute Slagor. Before doing so, the truth of Slagor and Gregor's betrayal had been told to all in Halasholm. Slagor had shouted that it was all lies but no one believed him. He had lied and cheated so many, as had his brother. No one was really surprised to learn the truth. However, the thought that they tried to sell out to the Temujai made most of the Skandians sick or disgusted. No one mourned over their deaths. The second thing was that Erak asked Will to help make sure that the Temujai had left Skandia. Instantly the boy had declined, saying he had to take care of Evanlyn, Flare, and Disk. Now that Erak saw the boy sleeping in a puddle of his own drool, he understood that Will also needed to care for himself. It pained Erak that he could not help them anymore.

Since Erak had become the Oberjarl, he had declared peaceful relations with Araluen. With Borsa, he had begun working with Evanlyn to form a draft treaty to send with her and Will. The apprentice Ranger had sworn to make sure that none would see it before King Duncan. The treaty draft was safely hidden among their few belongings. With Flare and Disk constantly in the room, no trespasser could get in to steal it or destroy it. However, Erak had wanted to see to it himself. Will's scouts had brought back word that the Temujai were still near the mountains. That was too close for comfort. Therefore, Erak would await word from Araluen, saying he could come and discuss the treaty. Until then, he would make sure that the Temujai went nowhere near his border. Will and Evanlyn had to find their own way home.

Will had brought forth a simple solution. As soon as Flare was well enough to travel, they would head out. Traveling light, they would take the black stallion that Will had ridden into combat. Each human would take turns riding and walking. Flare would remain on the horse's back at all times due to her injuries. Disk would walk. Such a journey would be long and tedious. Erak knew that they would make it. Will's determination seemed to have rubbed off on Evanlyn. If the boy started to fail then she would pick him up and continue onward. They were an unstoppable, inseparable team. Flare and Disk were loyal and brave dogs, willing to follow their masters to the very end.

Hopefully their trials were over.

* * *

Will saddled the black horse. Since he was coming too, Evanlyn had chosen to name him: Behemer (Be-heem-er). Behemer snorted and nuzzle Will's shoulder. Just like Flare and Disk, he had found Will to be a kind and loving master. Somehow he knew that they were going on a long journey. He was willing to go, to do what needed to be done. Will smiled and scratched his soft muzzle. The young man worried about the horse. He would have the hardest part in all of it. Yet, staring up into those dark brown eyes, Will could see the willingness. He pulled out an apple and gave it to Behemer, who ate it happily. That was going to be the last apple in a long time.

A yip made Will turn. Evanlyn was approaching with Disk and Erak. The Oberjarl was carrying Flare. The female was the one who had yipped, calling out to her master. Her tail wagged back and forth in excitement. She and Disk knew that they were going on an adventure. Will had learned that Flare was the curious and adventurous type. If the time ever came, Will was willing to bet that she would be a good Ranger dog. Halt would have a fit though. Disk was much calmer, walking beside Evanlyn. He knew better than to waste his energy. However, Will could see the shining excitement in his blue eyes. Smiling, Will stepped aside and let Erak put the excited Flare on Behemer's back. Whining, Flare prepared to jump down.

That's when Behemer's nose turned and he neighed. _Don't even think about it_ , he seemed to say.

Flare looked at him and yipped loudly. _You're not the boss of me_ , seemed to the retort.

"Flare, stay," Will commanded, eyebrow raised at the silent argument. Behemer neighed and threw his head. Flare whimpered but obeyed her master. Signaling to Evanlyn, Will spoke, "We may as well get underway. Mount up."

Evanlyn nodded. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed Erak on the right cheek, "Be a good Oberjarl and good luck." Then she turned and mounted Behemer, wrapping her arms around Flare. Erak was turning a beet red, touching his cheek.

"Erak," Will said, stepping forward and offering his hand.

Erak looked at him, seized his hand, and pulled Will into a bear hug. Will grunted as Evanlyn's laughed rang out. Erak held him until Will began suffocating. Releasing him, Erak said gently, "Take care of yourselves. You have a long way to go. Stay out of trouble."

"Will…do…" Will wheezed.

Pleased, Erak stepped back. Tying a leach to Disk's rope collar, Will signaled for them to head out. Behemer snorted as Evanlyn gently tapped his sides. With sure feet, the little group headed out. Svengal waved from Erak's side, getting two return waves. On the way through Halasholm, several Skandians let out booming goodbyes. Michael and several other former slaves met them the entrance to Halasholm. Goodbyes and well-wishes were quickly exchanged. It was midday by the time Will and Evanlyn pulled away from everyone and set off.

They reached the necessary pass early the next day. There, waiting patiently for them, was a small band. Raven sat astride his pure white horse. Banita and Wind stood next to him. The others were all there as guards, protecting their leader. Will, who was riding at that moment, spurred Behemer into a trot. Evanlyn and Disk easily matched the pace. Soon the two groups merged. Banita instantly stepped forward and embraced Evanlyn warmly. The princess of Araluen returned the hug. Disk and Flare barked at Wind, who scratched their ears. Raven and Will both dismounted. With a small signal, Raven pulled Will aside until they were out of earshot.

Raven raised Will's face with the forefinger on his right hand and asked, "Are you sure you want to leave? We will welcome you with open arms, Will."

"I'm sure," Will replied firmly. He added quickly, "Araluen is and will always be my home. Shadow may disagree with me but that matters little to me. It has been almost three years since I saw those I love. It's time to go home."

Raven dipped his head, acknowledging Will's words. He stepped back and whispered, somewhat wistfully, "Then I wish you luck and happiness. You have taught me much, young Will. May your homecoming be better than mine."

His eyes turned away, watching Banita and Evanlyn share a laugh. A soft sigh sounded. Will watched the man in confusion. Those green eyes were distant, filled with pain and sorrow. Then they hardened in anger. He was obviously reliving a memory. With a shake of his head, Raven returned his gaze to Will. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a chain. Will gasped when saw it. The chain was long, gleaming silver in the morning light. A gold medal, shaped in the Hunter symbol (a lone hawk feather), hung from the chain. Raven took Will's right hand and placed it there. His hand curled Will's fingers around it.

"This is very special, Will," Raven said quietly. "Keep it safe. Keep it with you always. The chain is made of pure silver, the medal of pure gold. Our people believe that by combining these two elements, a spell is cast that forever protects the bearer. Whether this is true or not, I do not know. However, if you ever need our help, send word to me with this and I'll answer."

With that, he embraced Will. Will froze, not knowing what to do. Raven was warm like a soft campfire. The smell of blooming cedar trees wafted around him. This made Will frown. Cedars only grew deep in the Skandian mountains. Why Raven had gone there is a mystery. Slowly the tall man stepped away. He nodded to Will before turning back towards the others.

"Raven?" Will suddenly asked.

The man turned back to him and cocked his head to the right.

"Evanlyn and I would died in battle had we not been rescued…" Will began. He stopped unsure how to continue. Raven made a small, circular gesture. Breathing deep, Will began again, "There were five men, three carrying crossbows. They only fired once, bringing down our attackers. However, they never once stepped into combat."

When he paused again, Raven asked calmly, "So?"

"So…they were dressed like the Hunters…but different," Will said.

Raven seemed to frown, "None of my men or women were near the battle. I had forbidden it. Describe them to me."

"Dressed in pure black. Faces were completely covered in black cloth. Evanlyn could make out a glint of red, like red glass, where the eye holes were. A crimson red sash crossed from the right shoulder to the left hip. They wore black cloaks that went all the way to the ground. The hoods helped to hide their faces. Each carried two sabers and numerous knives. Besides that, only three of them had crossbows." Will rattled the list of quickly, wanting to get underway.

Raven thought for a moment then shook his head, "Figments of your imagination."

"What?" Will snapped in anger and surprise.

Raven crossed his arms, "When Serpent was alive, he trained more than just Tiger and I. He trained a twenty men and women, total, to be his eyes, ears, and blades in Skandia and beyond. However, when he died, they carried his body to Serpents grave. I watched as they arranged themselves in a circle around their master. 'We will stand guard over our master for eternity," they had said to me. Several years ago I went back. True enough, I found twenty skeletons lying around Serpents grave. Even in death, they still were guarding him."

"We saw them. Not just in the battle, but around Halasholm as well," Will argued, stepping towards Raven.

The tall man shrugged, "Some of the old Hunters knew of Serpent's assassins. They like to babble on about them. Most people ignore them, especially since I never confirmed the stories. My daughter, however, was fascinated by them. She must have told Evanlyn who told you and both of you started seeing them everywhere." Raven looked Will in the eye, his green gaze becoming as hard as steel, "They all died, Will. None of them are left."

Suddenly, he turned and walked away. Will watched him go, eyes narrowed. Raven had been too abrupt, too quick to deny what Will saw. Also, there was far too much detail. On top of it all, Shadow remembered seeing one talking to Raven. The memory had been faint, just words during the battle. However, as Will thought about it, the memory became clearer. Yes, these cloaked men and women still existed and Raven knew. Also, there was another point to consider:

Raven knew that Evanlyn saw them _first_.

After exchanging the last few goodbyes, Will and Evanlyn set off through the passes. Three of Raven's guard went with them. At the end of the pass, they handed Will medicine, food, waterskins, and a small amount of money. The young Ranger apprentice added it to the appropriate piles given to him by the Skandians. With short bows at the waist, the men said goodbye and left. Looking down at Evanlyn, Will shrugged philosophically. Disk whimpered as he looked out at the new land before him. His paws danced nervously. Flare, however, craned her neck for a better view. She was excited about the adventure that awaited.

Evanlyn smiled at Will after he dismounted then helped her up. She indicated the path ahead, "Let's go home."

Will nodded enthusiastically, "Let's."

Dusk found them at a fork in the road. One led further west into the heart of Gallica. The other headed south. Will signaled to the appropriate path. They still could make another mile before night settled. Then they would rest and continue onward. Yet there was something they did not know. About a mile down the other fork, nestled comfortably among some trees, was a campsite. Three horses stood together, sharing the companionship. A few feet away, sitting around a fire and a map, were three men planning their route:

Halt, Gilan, and Horace.


	38. Chapter 38

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and the Hunters.**

 **AlexaMarrinDaughterofPoseidon: I'm sorry but they will not meet Halt in this chapter. That is coming soon. Besides your 'hugging Halt' request, I have one more thing to wrap up. You'll understand in the next chapter.**

 **For all who don't know: The first two chapters of Raven's Story are up! Please read and review. I'm trying to practice and improve my writing so I can publish a book one day. I appreciate critique!**

 **Long chapter! That's why this took so long. Many short scenes following Halt, Horace, Gilan and Will, Evanlyn, Flare, Disk. This will set up the next chapter.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 38

 _Halt, Horace, Gilan_

"That's odd," Halt growled, turning in his saddle.

Gilan spurred Blaze to Halt's side. The young Ranger's eyes began studying the ground, searching for what Halt saw. Horace remained behind. He was more than willing to let the Rangers figure out the mystery. Gilan and Halt exchanged a glance before dismounting. Halt went to one knee beside a set of tracks in the earth. Gilan followed the tracks, looking for other evidence. After several meters, the tall Ranger turned and whistled to Halt. The older man raced over to his first apprentice. Horace also dismounted and joined the two.

"What did you find?" Halt asked gruffly.

Gilan ran his right hand over a set of tracks. Horace frowned, not seeing anything significant. "There was mud here last night. The prints are clearer. One person walking, another riding with something heavy, and a large dog."

"Not a common group…Nor a Temujai group," Halt mused, rubbing his chin.

Horace looked around. Maybe they were missing something. That's when he saw it. "Over here!" he called. When Gilan and Halt joined him, he pointed to a branch higher up. Red fur and a strip of black cloth hung on the branch. Gilan reached up and pulled the pieces off. Halt, meanwhile, studied the ground.

"They got stuck on the branch," Halt said.

Gilan piped up, "The red fur belongs to a dog. It's too course to be human hair. So two dogs and two humans."

"I'll say it again, not a common group," Halt stated, signaling back to the horses.

To him, the group had obviously left Skandia. Therefore, there was no need to worry about a surprise attack from behind. More important things had to be done. The top priority: finding Will and Evanlyn.

* * *

 _Will and Evanlyn_

Moaning, Evanlyn rose from her bedroll. Bleary eyed, she looked around at the morning. The sun was rising calmly over the horizon. The leaves were a beautiful green. The sky was alight in pink, purple, red, orange, and gold. A cool breeze came from the mountains behind them. Flare and Disk were rising as well. Behemer was not in sight. Frowning, Evanlyn realized that his saddle was gone as well. Not only that…

But Will should have awoken her up several hours ago for her watch.

A whinny came to their ears. Behemer came through the forest with a small form on his back. Will, dead tired from staying up since an hour before midnight, barely ducked under a tree branch. Flare whimpered as the horse came to a stop. Will dropped to the ground, leaning heavily against the black horse. Behemer let out a low rumble as he looked back at his rider. Worried, Evanlyn raced over and grabbed Will, hauling him to his bedroll.

Evanlyn sat him down and hissed angrily, "You were supposed to wake me several hours ago. Why?"

"You needed sleep," Will sighed. His gloved hand ran over his face, trying to rid himself of the need to sleep. "Besides, I found something of interest."

Evanlyn continued to glare at him as she asked, "And that was?"

"The bridges are blocked. Knights of Gallica trying to make an easy profit," Will growled through clenched teeth. In truth, he had a massive headache. Falling from the saddle once or twice did not help.

Evanlyn brought him a cup of water and asked, "What are we going to do about them?"

"Go around, if we can," Will said, indicating his map.

Evanlyn shook her head. Will needed rest. They had traveling for five days straight. More often than not, Will walked rather than rode. Now Evanlyn had proof that he was taking longer watches as well. The young woman appreciated his caring nature but it was getting out of hand. The young man look ready to fall over at any second. No matter how long it took, Evanlyn was going to wait until he was awake enough to continue. Only his skills as a Ranger would be able to get them both home. She needed that right now. She needed his protection at that moment…

Because her spine was tingling again.

Whipping around, Evanlyn glared out into the forest.

Nothing.

Ever since they had left Skandia, Evanlyn believed that they were being followed. She never got a glimpse of the person. Nonetheless, she was certain that someone was out there. Will had already passed out on his bedroll. Nodding, Evanlyn grabbed her sling and saxe knife. Quickly she untacked Behemer and gave the horse water. Then she headed for the forest with Flare and Disk beside her. She was going to find proof that someone was hiding out there, following them.

She returned an hour later. Nothing had been found. However, Evanlyn knew that Flare and Disk could not climb trees. That might be where their follower was hiding. The camp seemed in order. Nothing had been taken. Behemer was still nibbling on grass several meters away. That's when Flare and Disk began to growl, low and threatening. Her eyes darted around but no one was in sight. Then she started noticing the changes…

A small fire was going, one she did not set,

Will was rolled up in his blankets, too neat for a semi-conscious human to do,

And a mark was left in the dirt beside the young man…

A lone hawk feather.

* * *

 _Halt, Horace, Gilan_

Gilan gazed up at the man in shock. "You mean Will and Evanlyn helped you to defeat the entire Temujai army?" he cried incredulously.

Erak, now the Oberjarl of Skandia, smiled and nodded calmly, "Did that and so much more. Without them, we would have been crushed by the Temujai and two traitors. We owe them a lot."

"Where are they now?" Halt asked gruffly, stepping forward.

Erak signaled towards Gallica, "Heading home. I'm surprised you didn't run into them. You must have just missed them. They left four days ago through the passes."

Horace and Gilan exchanged an unhappy glance. So much for their daring rescue plans. Halt frowned, rubbing his chin. He now knew why those tracks had been familiar. One set had been uneven, zig-zagging back and forth. That must have been Will's tracks. However, there had been no sign of his bow or a staff. So either he was walking without one or he had managed to hide the extra track.

Erak's words confirmed his suspicions, "The boy figured out how to muffle his bow. A large, thick black cloth wrapped around the bottom. Now he is truly silent." The massive Skandian chuckled.

"Are they alone?" Halt asked.

Erak frowned, "Depends on your definition of 'alone'. If you mean other humans, yes, they were alone. If not, then no. They had one horse, a black one, and two dogs."

Gilan looked at Halt and cried, "They were the ones who made those tracks we found!"

Horace sighed as Halt nodded. They continued their little conversation for a while more. Halt wanted all the information he could get. Erak answered all he could. The Oberjarl explained how Evanlyn was carrying a treaty that he hoped Duncan would accept. Also, he showed them the general route that Will had planned on taking. Once they reached the more southern ports, Will and Evanlyn would search for a ship that would carry them cheaply or for no price at all. Gilan, at that point, muttered about how impossible that was. Erak simply smiled at responded with:

"That young man can be quite persuasive."

With night becoming late, Erak offered them accommodations in the Great Hall. Halt readily accepted. After all, this Skandian was obviously a friend of Will's. That made Halt like him. Not only that but Erak seemed as if he really did want to help them find Will and Evanlyn. Gilan and Horace picked up the bags and headed after Borsa. Halt, meanwhile, was detained by Erak.

"Yes?" Halt queried, raising an eyebrow.

Erak smiled, "Now I know where the boy got that habit."

Halt continued to stare at the Oberjarl, unamused.

Erak cleared his throat then whispered, "I have to warn you about something but you're not going to like it."

Halt made a circular motion with his right hand.

Erak frowned, his eyes showing his worry, "When Will and Evanlyn returned from the mountains, I knew something was wrong." Seeing Halt about to speak, he whispered hurriedly, "I mean with Will." Now that had Halt's attention. Erak swallowed then continued, "Evanlyn told me they ran into some people while in the mountains. That experience changed Will. After the battle, when I saw Will, he was exhausted and distant. It seemed as if he fought for a year straight without rest. However, his exhaustion was not physical. As a warrior, I know what physical exhaustion is. No, this was mental."

"What are you saying?" Halt asked quietly, a lump in his throat, as Erak paused.

The Oberjarl shook his head, "I wish I knew the whole story. All I know is that Will is fighting a mental battle. Every now and again, Evanlyn would whisper to him 'Will, fight him off. Don't let him control you.' One time I think I heard them mention something about a shadow and a raven." The big man shrugged.

"Thank you, Erak. I'll look into it when I catch up to them," Halt said, laying a hand on Erak's shoulder.

That night, Halt got every little sleep. His heart twisted deep in his chest. Something had happened to Will and Evanlyn, something that was effecting Will. Whatever it was, it meant pain and suffering for his apprentice. With a sigh, Halt rose from bed and headed outside. The night was cold but spring brought a warm breeze. Looking up the mountains, however, Halt felt no warmth. Something was happening to his apprentice and he could do nothing.

That's when he heard soft footsteps behind him.

Spinning around, Halt faced a man completely clothed in black. A long, black cloak rested around the man's shoulder with the hood up. A piece of cloth covered everything below his mouth. Two sabers rested on his hips. In all, Halt knew that he was taller than most men, most Skandian men. The silent figure made no move towards him. Green eyes seemed to glow beneath the hood, staring Halt down, analyzing him. Then, with a shake of the head, he turned and walked towards the shadows.

Before he vanished, a cold, purring voice growled to Halt, "The battle rages within. He won't win. No one has."

Then he was gone.

* * *

 _Will and Evanlyn_

The innkeeper jerked up his head as the door opened. Two cloaked figures stepped in along with two dogs. One figure was short, carrying a thick bow with power and authority. The other was taller, a little over medium height. A single saxe knife could be seen but no other weapons. The dogs, however, were fierce looking. One was a medium-sized, fiery red and white dog with green eyes. The other was a huge, muscular grey, black, and white dog with knowing deep, blue eyes and tips of brown on his ears and tail.

Most people in the bar went back to their drinks. Though the strangers seemed confident and deadly, they did not seem aggressive. Instead, they seemed tired. The innkeeper could see mud splattered across their black clothes. These two had obviously been traveling a long way for some time. This made the innkeeper curious. They all had heard of the astonishing victory up in Skandia. Maybe these two would share some of the information.

"Greetings, sir. We need a room for tonight," said the smaller figure, a young man by the sound of his voice. The innkeeper saw brown eyes cast around nervously, "Cheaply if you can. We don't have much."

The innkeeper's smile faded a little. Right off the bat, he liked these two and he hated seeing nice people being taken advantage of, "These times are tough, especially with knights waiting at every bridge in Gallica. How much can you spare, friend"

"Ten (whatever the currency is)," the young man replied. That made the innkeeper wince. He had no rooms available for that low of an amount. The man seemed to sense the reason and spoke quickly, "We are willing to work for the rest of the amount. My friend here is Evanlyn and I'm Will. I can keep of your tavern, kicking anyone you don't want around. Evanlyn can help in the kitchen. She's a great cook."

The innkeeper frowned thoughtfully, "You sure, young lad?" Though he seemed confident, Will was young. His skill might not be everything he is making it out to be.

"Definitely," Will replied with a warm smile. "We were slaves in Halasholm not long back. Joined the war and got our freedom back. Now we just want to get home but the Skandians didn't give us much to start with. A little work here and there won't hurt us."

That made the innkeeper's heart break for the two before him. They had suffered in the worst possible way: slavery. Despite this, however, they were kind and friendly. Even the dogs, fierce looking nonetheless, were looking up at him with happy, gentle eyes. He signaled for Will and Evanlyn to wait at the bar. Entering the kitchen, he found his plump wife and told her about the two. Instantly the brown haired woman exited the kitchen and ushered the four into the very back where the innkeeper and his wife lived. There she gave them all warm soup and gave them clean clothing. Both winced as they saw the scars Will carried on his face, assuming they were from his Skandian masters. Will was far too tired to correct them, nor did he want to scare them in any way.

With that, Evanlyn started cleaning and cooking with the wife. Will, meanwhile, took a cup of coffee and the two dogs into the tavern. He sat in the shadows of a corner table. Both dogs plopped themselves at his feet. There the boy studied the layout and every customer. The innkeeper made sure he was comfortable, refilling his coffee cup as much as possible. He really did like the young man. Smart, kind, inviting, respectful. Will made a wonderful guest…

And a wonderful guard too.

The innkeeper always had one issue in his tavern. That issue was the only village guard (a knight if you believed he ever passed) and the drunk around the area. This man was Thomas, a man of medium height, black hair and mustache, and an enormous belly. He would always come in, demand food and drink, start a fight, then leave while everyone was fighting with each other. The innkeeper, being quite strong himself, would have punched the man out of his inn on several occasions. However, Thomas always had a crew with him made up of known criminals.

And tonight, he was back.

Striding through the door with three of his "friends", Thomas shouted at the top of his lungs, "EDWARD! WE WANT FOOD AND LOTS OF BEER!"

His men instantly sniggered behind him. Several of the other residents, all locals, groaned as he came in. Those sitting at his table scrammed in a heartbeat. The men sat down and placed their muddy boots on the table. They continued to shout and yell at the innkeeper (Edward) and his wife (Marlene) to bring them food and drink. Scowling, Edward picked up four glasses of beer. That's when he saw that Will was no longer at his table in the corner. Instead, the young man was leaning against the pole right behind Thomas.

"Shouting is not polite," Will said in calm, reasonable tone.

Thomas whirled his seat around, tipping it over as he did so. Several other residents chuckled as he went sprawling. Will stepped forward and kindly offered a hand to the man. Thomas growled then spat at Will. The young man stepped back, returning to his previous position. Those brown eyes continued to study Thomas as the "knight" got up. Hearing movement, Edward glanced behind him to see Marlene, face pale with fright, and Evanlyn, a small, knowing smile on her mouth, standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Thomas rose to his full height and faced Will, his face red with anger (granted, he was already drunk), "Think you're so clever do ya boy?"

"No," Will replied quietly.

Thomas, mind instantly thinking that Will was mocking him, swung a wild punch at the boy. Will stepped around the pole and stuck out his left foot. The punch sailed through empty space, taking Thomas after it. His right leg tripped over Will's foot and he hit the floor. At that moment, all of his group rose to their feet. Will stepped calmly away from the pole, drawing and nocking an arrow in the process, and aimed at the farthest man from him. Smiling, the other two advanced. Then, with yelps of fright, backed away as Flare and Disk appeared from under some tables. All eyes had been focused on Will so no one saw their advance. Now they stalked forward, heads lowered, teeth bared, and ears flat. Low, rumbling growls echoed from their throats.

"Beat it," Will hissed, his voice becoming alarmingly cold.

Afraid of the dogs and the small figure, the three men turned and ran. Replacing his arrow, Will approached Thomas. The man had risen to his knees. However, disoriented from being already drunk made him wobbly and weak. With no sign of effort, Will grabbed his collar, hauled him to his feet, and dragged him to the door. He pushed the man, right leg tripped him, out the door and into the muddy street. Then he shut the door softly. He turned and raised an eyebrow at the innkeeper.

"That all," he asked, a smiling spreading across the left side of his face.

* * *

 _Halt, Horace, and Gilan_

Seven days later (from last you saw them)

The three wearily marched into the inn of the small village. The innkeeper looked up and smiled in welcome. "What can I do for you folks?"

"A room for tonight. And maybe some information," Halt replied.

The innkeeper nodded and pulled out his record book, "What name should I put down?"

"Arratay," Halt growled, his temper easily picked up by his lack of sleep.

The innkeeper nodded, recognizing the word for what it truly was. He was used to having people mispronounce the Galician language. That the man even tried was a nice gesture. He was about to close his book when one of the young men, one dressed in a green and gray mottled cloak, stopped him.

Gilan signaled to a name on the list, "Am I reading correctly? Does that say "Will'?"

Smiling, Edward nodded, "Indeed. A nice lad. Then again, so was that female friend of his and those two dogs."

Horace stepped forward, "When did they leave?"

Edward looked at them suspiciously. He liked Will and Evanlyn. He would not let any harm come to them whatsoever. These three men did not give him a comfortable feeling. At least, not in the way that Will had. Then again, these three so downright exhausted while Will and Evanlyn just needed a good night's sleep.

"Please," Halt began patiently, sensing the man's reservations and the reason behind them, "They are our friends. We have been looking for them since they were taken by the Skandians three years ago. We just learned that they had helped in the war against the Temujai and were heading down the coast to the ports. We're trying to catch up to them."

That did it for Edward. Halt had been truly sincere and Edward had a "six sense" for detecting liars. Maybe it came from the fact that he ran an inn and people were always trying to cheat him. "They left about two days ago. Helped me rid my inn of a nuisance. The whole village in fact. Thomas, that fake knight, didn't want to mess with Will after the boy humiliated him in here. I wish they could have stayed longer. Looked as if they needed the rest."

Gilan nodded tiredly, "Thank you, sir. Do you what port they were heading to?"

Edward nodded and signaled them closer, "They were heading for one of the smaller trading posts. Will said they were hoping that someone would take them on cheaply. They would work for the rest of the fee. And I've seen their money pouch. Not much in it so I can understand their need to conserve. Evanlyn said they still had a long way to go."

"Thank you very much," Halt said, heading to a decent bed.

Edward made a note to send food up their way in an hour.

* * *

 _Will and Evanlyn_

The trading post may be small but it was hopping. Men ran in every direction. None seemed to register each other's presence. That was a bad thing, meant they kept running into each other. However, it meant that they ignore the two cloaked figures with the horse and two dogs. Flare whimpered as she pulled closer to Evanlyn. The young woman gently scratched her ears. The dogs were pressing extremely close to their masters for the sake of not getting separated. Will grimaced as they caught the scent of rotting fish pieces.

"Stay low," he whispered to Evanlyn.

The woman simply nodded, trying to hold her breath to ward off the smell. Throughout the day they would stop by a boat and ask for a lift. However, the moment Will made it clear that they were poor, men turned away. Even after Will and Evanlyn profusely promised to work on the ship until their stop. The whole thing seemed hopeless.

That's until Flare and Disk found a nice sailor who loved dogs.

It was Will who first noticed they were missing. Evanlyn and Will shared a worried glance. They turned and headed back, retracing their steps. Then they heard the laughter. Barks and yips also came from that direction. Instantly the two raced for the sound. Behemer followed at a trot. By a shop they found a short, well-muscled man pinned down by Flare and Disk. His unkept sandy hair was already covered with dog slobber. His large hands were petting the dogs on top of him.

Evanlyn stepped forward and grabbed the rope collars. "We're so sorry, sir," she gasped as the dogs backed up.

The man laughed, "No need to apologize, young lady. I love dogs. Wish I could have one on the seas with me always. Yes, sir."

"Thank you for not being mad," Will said as he helped the man to his feet.

Instantly the man thumped Will hard on the shoulder, shaking his hand vigorously, "Call me Wilks. That's my name. Wilks Everest. What be your name, son?"

"Will," the Ranger apprentice replied, pulling his hand and shoulder free. "My friend is Evanlyn. You've already met Flare and Disk. Our horse is Behemer."

Wilks smiled, revealing that he had lost several teeth over his life. "I always say that when someone names an animal and grooms it, they genuinely care for that animal. You've obviously taken good care of all three. Their coats are simply beautiful!"

Evanlyn smiled wryly, "Thank you. We put time and effort into it."

Wilks nodded as he petted Behemer's soft nose, "I can see that, young lady. They look better than the two of you."

"I can believe that," Will said, a warm smile touching his face. "We need them in order to get home. Can't have anything happen to them. I also owe them my life."

Wilks cocked his head to left as he studied Will. Finally he asked, "Where are you headed?"

"Araluen," Evanlyn replied instantly. She was starting to like this man. Judging Will's face, she knew he was feeling the same way. "However, just getting on the island as a whole is good enough. We can walk the rest of the way."

Wilks beamed, "You're in luck! My brother's ship is heading for Celtica. We can give you a lift."

"Thank you," Will said, "But we don't have much money. We can't pay for the journey."

Wilks frowned and smiled, "Can you work on a ship?"

Evanlyn nodded, "We were slaves for the Skandians for three years. I think we know ships well enough to work on them."

Wilks linked his arms around theirs and headed for his brother's ship, saying happily, "That's great! My brother needs two hard working people. He's a fair man. I'm sure good animal lovers like you can strike a deal with him."

It was true. Wilks's brother, Mark, was indeed a fair man. Hearing their past and Will's proposal to work for the rest of the fee, he accepted willingly. By dawn the next day, Flare, Disk, and Behemer were bedded down on the ship. At high tide, the _Yellow Jacket_ was skimming its way towards Celtica.

Onboard, Will and Evanlyn were exchanging a smile.

* * *

 _Halt, Horace, and Gilan_

Halt tied the letter to the messenger pigeon and sent it off. Then he turned and headed towards where Horace and Gilan were waiting for him. Now all that was left was to find a ship, sail to Araluen, and meet at the rendezvous point.

A day later, Crowley received the letter and read its contents. Halfway through the letter he leaped to his feet, knocking over his chair, and raced through the halls of Castle Araluen. Soon he reached Duncan's office. He bounded loudly on the door, making sure that whoever was inside could hear him.

"Come in," Duncan called, the surprise evident in his voice.

Entering Crowley saw Lord Anthony, Baron Arald, Sir Rodney, and Sir David. Good. They would love to hear this. Reaching Duncan after closing the door, Crowley handed him the letter. Duncan raised an eyebrow, took it, and read aloud:

 _Crowley,_

 _Even I have been surprised by the turn of events. The Skandians defeated the Temujai, using new tactics and calling upon their own slaves to fight as archers and a mounted cavalry. However, none of this would have happened had the new Oberjarl, Erak, helped two slaves escape into the mountains. They returned bringing news of the Temujai attack and had strategies to defeat them. These two were the first promised freedom by Ragnak:_

 _Will and Evanlyn._

 _Now they headed your way. We just missed by a two days. From what I learned, they got jobs on a trading ship bound for Celtica. I know the Ranger Gathering is coming up. Call upon everyone to form a string along the Celtica border. We might have a chance of catching them. Gilan, Horace, and I will meet you at Castle Redmont within a few days._

 _Hurry!_

 _Halt_

 _P.S. Tell Duncan. I'm sure he would like to know his daughter is safe. Exhausted but safe and almost home._

Duncan laid the letter down and breathed deeply. Slowly he let it out. Everyone stared at him, waiting for a command. Slowly, carefully, he rose from his chair. Then blue eyes gained a hard, determined tint.

"Mount up. We ride for Castle Redmont then for the Celtica border. It's time to find my daughter…

And the one who saved her."

* * *

 **Hehe! Got it done finally. Next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Maybe Monday if I can get all my schoolwork done.**

 **For those who made it this far, congratulations! This was a long chapter, exhausting to write.**

 **Next chapter involves a reunion between Will and someone he cares about deeply. Almost to the end. Two more chapters after the next one (so three more total that haven't been posted). See you soon!**

 **And PLEASE read Raven's Story and review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare and Disk.**

 **A happy reunion! This is a shorter chapter than others I've done.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 39

Will and Evanlyn walked through the busy port on the Celtica coast. Mark had been more generous than first thought, only taking half of the agreed fee. That gave the former slaves a little more money. Knowing that most of Celtica was rock, Will planned to use the rest of it in buying food. The rations would be limited but at least they had something. Evanlyn had agreed quickly. She knew that soon they would be home with plenty of food. Her stomach could wait a little longer.

Flare and Disk remained close to Behemer while in the port. However, once they were out on the road, the dogs sprinted ahead. Their noses went to work in an instant. Somehow they knew they were almost home. Not knowing if this place was it, they started sniffing around, getting an idea of the landscape. Will let them be. He was concentrating on the map in his hands. Evanlyn walked with Behemer, guiding the black horse. She was trusted Will to pick the best route for them to take.

Hearing Will sigh, Evanlyn turned to him and asked worriedly, "Should we rest for a little bit?"

"No," Will replied with a shake of his head. "I just realized that there is no direct route to Castle Araluen from where we are. We either have to go through the Meric and Caraway fiefs or up through the Redmont fief."

Evanlyn cocked her head to the side, "I don't see an issue."

"Redmont is my home and Meric is guarded by Gilan," Will said with another sigh.

Evanlyn glared at him, "So?"

"So," Will spat, coming to a stop, "If we head to Redmont then I may never want to continue this journey. If Gilan catches us then we will waiting for armed force to come pick you up. Neither involve me delivering you to your father in person."

Evanlyn put her hands on her hips, "Do you really have to be there?" Before Will could reply she continued, "No, you don't. I am perfectly happy being escorted the rest of the way." Her voice softened drastically as she whispered, "Will, you have the right to go home too. I don't want to pull you away from those you love just because you believe that you have to be there."

"I made a promise, Evanlyn. I would not rest until you were safe in your father's arms. In order to believe my oath complete, I have to be there," Will growled.

Evanlyn laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "You've done so much for me already. Don't push yourself too far just for me."

"I will return home no matter what," Will replied with that warm half smile. "I can wait long enough to see you home first."

Evanlyn rolled her eyes. She lived with this man for three years and she could not win an argument. Will chuckled softly as they continued onward. Flare and Disk had stopped, watching them from atop a rock pile. Seeing them moving, the two dogs leaped down and continued their searching. Everything was alright. If something was amiss then Will would summon them. The group continued like this for the rest of the day.

By midday the next day, they came upon a small village. Signs of the Wargal attack were evident. Deep scratch marks were left in the wood. Three spears with plaques nailed to them rose from the ground. The plaques listed those who had been lost to Morgarath's invasion and slavery. Will made an uncomfortable growl in his throat. He tugged his black cowl further over his face. Evanlyn did the same. Flare and Disk, sensing their masters' unease, growled softly and pulled closer to them.

People moved around the town, going about their daily lives. As they passed the spears, they would dip their heads and touched their hearts with a fist. Every now and then, the residents would glance at the newcomers. They were used to travelers. However, some frowned at the little group. Something about them was striking a bell in their thoughts. Will glanced back and forth without moving his head, ready for an attack. His unease was growing with every frown of confusion from the residents. Reaching the center of the village, Will and Evanlyn found a large pole imbedded in the rocky ground. Nailed on all four sides (north, south, east, and west), was a plague with the same thing written in Araluen and Celtic on them:

 _To those who saved us all_

 _Will_

 _Evanlyn_

 _Horace_

 _May those captured reunite with those they love most_

Evanlyn let out a small gasp as she read it. Now she understood why people were watching them. Will frowned as he read it. He never expected these people to remember them. It was shocking, to say the least. Shaking his head, he turned and started going around it. Evanlyn, leading Behemer, and the dogs followed. Will hissed as he noticed that the entire town had appeared, circling around the pole. Unconsciously, his right hand fell to his saxe knife. He could not predict how these people would react to them. Shadow stirred deep in his mind, proclaiming threat. That really was not helping Will's racing heart.

The crowd before him parted. Two younger men were helping an elder forward. The man stared at Will and Evanlyn for a few moments. Then he smiled warmly. He stumbled forward two steps towards them. His hands went wide in welcome. Those blue eyes sparked with new life.

"Can it be?" he rasped. Will stepped forward, now recognizing the man as the elder who helped rally the Celts around Will's plan at the bridge. "Will and Evanlyn, back from Skandia!"

"Yes, sir," Will replied with a smile. "It is us."

"Wonderful! Just wonderful! We have kept you both in our hearts and thoughts since the day you were captured," the old man rasped gleefully.

The whole village let out shouts of agreement and joy. Quickly they surged around the group. A young man took Behemer from Evanlyn. The dogs found themselves being petted by many hands. Several other faces were starting to come back to Will and Evanlyn. Will looked over at his friend as her laughter rang out over the crowd. She was laughing at joke, told to her by someone who had helped her burn the bridge. The older man and his family ushered the duo towards their home at the end of town. Well-wishers and friends followed the group. The rest of town went back to work with smiles on their faces.

The small cottage was comfortable and warm. The thick wood kept out the Celtic chill. The elder's oldest daughter, married with two kids, started a fire. The elder's wife started cooking up a warm supper. The family took care of Will and Evanlyn, finding them new clothes, washing the old ones, and caring for the animals. The little kids played happily with Flare and Disk. While Flare yipped and actually rolled around with them, Disk simply laid there and let the kids climb over his massive body. Several times he would grunt as too much weight climbed on top of him.

The elder's oldest son, also married but with no kids as of yet, came over and laid a hand on Will's shoulder. He whispered softly to the young Ranger's apprentice, "Come with me. We have a surprise for you out in the barn."

Will rose and followed the man. Disk and Flare perked up their heads in an instant. Will signaled for them to stay. Flare went back to playing while Disk plopped down his head. Outside, the man led Will to the back where the barn was located. Easily his pushed aside the massive door. Inside were two cows, a goat, and Behemer. The black horse nickered a friendly greeting. Eyes adjusting to the dark interior, Will spotted a smaller form hidden in the back. As he watched, a head came up. It was horse…

A horse he knew all too well.

"Tug!" Will cried, moving towards his horse.

Tug whinnied loudly. Happily he reared onto his hind legs. Over the stall opening he nuzzled his rider. Will, tears pouring down his face, hugged his horse's neck. The eldest son stayed back at the door, watching with a smile on his face. Slowly he came forward as Will and Tug partially separated.

He spoke softly, not really wanting to ruin the moment for the two, "We were scouting the Fissure where the bridge was made shortly after the Araluen forces left. We never found anything and word was that Horace had defeated Morgarath. Still, we wanted to be sure. One day I was out there with two others who had been slaves when we heard whinnying. Coming around some rocks, we found Tug trying to get across. He had no tack on him but one of slaves recognized him in an instant as your horse. Catching him, we brought here to take care of until you came back."

"Thank you," Will said softly, petting his horse's soft nose. "I don't know what I do without him.

Tug head butted him in the shoulder and snorted, _"Get yourself into trouble, that's what."_

Both Will and the man laughed as they "heard" Tug speak. The man turned and left, giving the two sometime alone. Evanlyn soon appeared. A smile appeared on her face as she watched Will rubbing Tug down. The little horse neighed happily as he spotted her.

In all, it was a good day.

* * *

 **Glad I got this done! The next thing up should be Raven's Story unless I get carried away and decided to finish this one first.**

 **Hope you liked the fluff! More of it coming up!**


	40. Chapter 40

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Flare, Disk, and Behemer.**

 **One more chapter after this so be ready. It'll be up by this weekend.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 40

They left next day after eating with the family. The village did not have much but they did give them a little extra food to help. Tug whinnied and pranced under Will. He was happy that his master was safe. However, even Tug could sense the battle that still raged deep within Will. He could sense Shadow and he did not like it. Shadow was a threat that Tug could not fight. Yet the loyal horse wanted nothing more than to fight beside his master.

Beside them, Evanlyn rode on Behemer. The black horse stood above Tug by at least a shoulder. As they walked, Tug and Behemer would exchange snorts and neighs. Will was certain they were having their own conversation. The two had liked each other from the beginning. Both seemed to sense that other cared just as much about the riders as the other did. Tug even liked Flare and Disk. The two dogs padded calmly on either side. Along with the horses' senses, it would be almost impossible to sneak up on Will and Evanlyn.

A couple of days later, the group reached the border between Araluen and Celtica. Will breathed a deep, slow breathe as they passed. Evanlyn smiled warmly at him. All through their experiences, Evanlyn often wondered if they were going to make it. Now they were in Araluen. Soon they would Castle Araluen where her father was. Then Will would return to Redmont, to his mentor and friends. Evanlyn knew she was going to miss Will's companionship. Deep down, she knew that Will would become a Ranger. That meant they could never be together. Evanlyn knew that she would always love him. After all, he had saved her from an impossible situation. No matter what, he had stood beside her. He cared about her but his path was with the Rangers. For that, she was willing to be happy for their separation.

Soon Will pulled Tug to a stop and studied the land around him. Evanlyn pulled Behemer to a stop beside him. The dogs also stopped, ears swiveling around in search of danger. "What is it?" Evanlyn finally asked.

"I don't know," Will replied. His brown eyes continued to cast around. "Something seems off to me. I don't know if that means danger or I'm remembering something."

Shrugging, he spurred Tug onward. Evanlyn did the same. She watched the sturdy, little horse under her friend and protector. Despite his master's uneasiness, Tug seemed calm and unworried. The moment he sensed trouble then that would change. Will would know when Tug gave him a warning. The dogs walked alongside them, one on each side. They were ready to leap at any threat that came their way. Razor sharp teeth, strength, and speed made them killing machines. Then they had Will's skill with a bow and her skill with the sling. Combine that with Tug and Behemer and the Hunters' training, the group was force to be reckoned with. Evanlyn had no fear. Not as long as Will was around.

Leaving the trees, the group found themselves staring into a vast, open plain of tall grass. The wind blew past them. Evanlyn frowned as she thought she detected an eerie sound on the wind. The dogs went low, growling at the land before them. They obviously sensed something. Will glared at the land, Tug standing firm beneath him. Behemer stood firm but his swiveling ears told Evanlyn that he was nervous. With a grunt, Will turned Tug to the right, a northeastern direction that ran along the trees.

"The Solitary Plain," Will said as he passed Evanlyn. "Its best we stay to the trees. Once out there, I'll lose all sense of direction because there are no landmarks to go by."

Evanlyn frowned at the land, "Father told me about this place. Isn't there like an eerie sound attributed to this area."

"Yes. Made by the Stone Flutes. Halt, Gilan, and I passed them when we were looking for the Kalkara," was Will's reply.

Flare and Disk bounded ahead of their masters. Both understood that Will was sticking close to the trees. Thus, they were making sure that no one jumped their masters. Every now and then they would stop and look back. Always Will would signal them onward. He trusted their senses just as much as Tug's. Perhaps the dogs would dig out any ambush before it could be sprung. That would be helpful.

Around dusk, they came across a small path through the forest. Flare and Disk pointed it out by crouching on either side. Their fur was up, teeth bared. The path was dark and carried a bad air. Will stopped Tug, who snorted and pawed at the ground. Evanlyn stopped behind Will. Her eyes studied the path. Like the animals, there was something about the path that scared her. She could see that Will was studying the path. His brown eyes were narrowed. This path made him uncomfortable as well. However, something about it did strike a chord in his memory. He was trying to pull it out. Constantly his eyes shifted from the Plains, to the trail, to the trees. Finally he snapped his fingers.

"This was path that the Kalkara took to the Gorlan Ruins when they left the plains. A distance in is where we separated. I headed for Redmont, Halt went after the Kalkara, and Gilan followed Halt on foot," Will said, his voice becoming an eerie whisper.

Evanlyn looked at him, her heart beating faster in terror, "Are we going this way?"

"No," Will replied, turning to smile reassuringly at her. He seemed to sense her unease. However, by the distant look in his eyes, Evanlyn knew that he did not want to go that way himself.

Spurring the horses onward, they traveled a little further away from the road. It seemed that after roughly four years, the place still had not shaken the effects of the Kalkara. Finding a small clearing a little into the forest, they camped for the night. Evanlyn, however, got little sleep. Her mind could shake that eerie feeling received from the path. In her dreams, she could see the massive monsters coming after her, after her father. The monsters were almost on top of her when a hand grabbing her arm made her jolt awake. Panting, she looked up into Will's brown eyes. A small, knowing smile crossed the left side of his face.

"You have nothing to fear," Will said, patting her arm gently. Then he tapped the right side of his face, "I killed the last one, remember?"

Evanlyn could not help but smile, "I remember. It's just that…that place was so dark and scary. It was as if the Kalkara still haunted the place."

"I know. I felt it too. However, I also remember the terror of facing that monster head on. I remember sensing and hearing that wall falling upon it. I know that there is nothing to fear," Will replied.

Evanlyn threw her arms around Will's neck. The young man froze for a second. Then he gently patted her shoulder. With that, he told her to take watch. She did so willingly. As she looked around the darkened forest, Evanlyn could not help but realize how unfounded her fears were. By watching Will's side rise and fall, Flare roll on the ground, and hearing Disk snore made her fears slowly leave. She was safe. If she was not then Will would not have fallen asleep so quickly. Little did she know that Will was actually faking his sleep. His own heart was pounding in fear. His own ears heard things that he knew were not there. However, for Evanlyn, he had to be strong, to pretend that he was not afraid. When Evanlyn "woke" him for watch, Will did so without the slightest indication of fear. He knew his acting worked by how quickly Evanlyn fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning the little group trudged onward. The constant moving was starting to have its effects on everyone, even Flare. The enthusiastic dog still scoured the land in search of new things. However, she never went farther than she had to. Disk plodded along, most of his energy going to his senses. Will tried desperately to act as if he was awake but he had had little rest compared to amount of energy he was spending. Therefore, he swayed in Tug's saddle as the little horse moved onward. Evanlyn could see this but had no energy to give in an argument with Will. Behemer continued he easy pace behind Tug, walking in his footsteps. That way Tug could warn him of anything in the path.

Soon they came to another road. This one Will choose to follow until they reached a main road. The horses liked this path. It was much smoother compared to improvised path they had been using. Flare and Disk also liked it. They padded a little further ahead, keeping their noses to the air. Things were leisurely for the group…

Until Flare and Disk stopped and let out a low growl.

Wheeling Tug towards the trees on their left, Will signaled for Evanlyn to head right. She did so in an instant. Flare went with Will while Disk followed Evanlyn. Once Behemer and Tug were hidden, both humans took to the trees. The dogs went low at the side of the road, using the bushes as cover. Crouching in the trees, Will finally had the chance to stop and smell the air. Salt! The same thing he smelled when Halt was taking him to the Ranger Gathering. Will's mind worked quickly, estimating time. That's when the realization hit him.

It was time for the Ranger Gathering!

Could they really have stumbled that close to the Gathering grounds? Had Flare and Disk sensed a Ranger scout? Should Will let out the Ranger call? Would someone answer? Had word reached the Rangers that Will and Evanlyn were back in Araluen? Could they possibly be looking for them? All these questions raced through Will's mind in a second. Spotting Evanlyn, he gave her the signal to stay low. She knew that meant if attacked then she would attack. If not, she was stay hidden until he called for her.

Tug let out a snort beneath Will.

Stepping away from the shadows ahead of them was a group of men that both recognized in a heartbeat:

Duncan, Sir David, Baron Arald, Sir Rodney, Halt, Crowley, Gilan, and Horace.

"You sure something is up here?" Sir David was asking.

Gilan nodded, "Certain. All the Ranger horses sensed it. Also, I'm positive I heard hoofbeats."

"Whatever is along this path, we'll find it," Duncan said. His blue eyes scanned the area, narrowing as they tried to pierce the shadows at each side of the road.

Will saw Evanlyn look at him, a massive smile on her face. He nodded once but gave her the signal to stay. Looking down, he saw that both Flare and Disk were watching him. Without disturbing the leaves, he gave the Friend signal and pointed to the group. Both dogs instantly relaxed. Will noticed that Evanlyn had turned and was giving the Friend signal to Behemer. Looking over his shoulder, Will met Tug's gaze. His horse let out a soft snort.

 _You knew,_ Will thought accusingly.

Tug quietly bobbed his head up and down, _Yep!_

 _Why didn't you say something?_

 _Would you have believed me?_

 _I…ye…no,_ Will confessed.

Tug shook his mane, _My point._

Ignoring his horse, Will turned back to those coming towards them. Eventually the horses would sense them and warn their riders of a trap. That's what Ranger horses did for a living. Will knew he could call out and jump to the ground. However, he was thinking of having some fun. He quickly saw how the Rangers were riding up front and the others followed. A smart plan…except when your enemy was two dogs who loved pouncing on friends.

The group was close now. Will quickly gave each dog a target. Closer now. Will held up his hand, a smile appearing on his face. Evanlyn merely rolled her eyes. Closer…now! His hand closed into a fist. Instantly both dogs were away. The Ranger horses reared onto their hind legs, challenging the dogs. Flare dove right while Disk dove left. Crowley, who was on the left, yelped as Disk slammed into him, sending him sprawling across the ground. Blaze saw the trick and turned in time to protect Gilan from getting the same treatment. However, the tall horse nderestimated Flare's speed and agility. The red and white dog landed, turned, and leaped in one fluid motion. With a grunt, Gilan hit the ground.

That's when the dogs started licking their targets.

"What the hell!?" Crowley cried in shock.

Will and Evanlyn could not contain themselves any longer. Both burst out laughing. Tug and Behemer threw back their heads and neighed. They, too, liked the joke. Flare, tail wagging, bounced around Gilan. Disk stopped licking Crowley, met the Ranger Commandant's eye, and then plopped down on top of him. Crowley let out a grunt as Disk's weight pinned him down. The knights of group could not help but join in the laughter. Halt merely raised an eyebrow. That told Will he was laughing in his own way.

Duncan, calming himself down, spurred his horse forward. Evanlyn leaped to the ground, her black cloak billowing around her. Her father dismounted and wrapped his daughter in an embrace.

Evanlyn instantly cried into his shirt, "Daddy!"

"Cassie," he whispered back.

Unknown to everyone but one, Will landed on the ground and appeared from the trees with Tug at his side. The only one who saw dismounted and stepped towards him. Will met that dark gaze willingly. His heart beat faster in fear. Then, with a smile spreading over his face, he charged forward…

And wrapped his arms around his mentor.

Halt, tears in his eyes, returned the embrace. "I'm so sorry, Will. If only I had gotten to you sooner."

"You came for me?" Will asked, looking up into his mentor's eyes.

Halt nodded, "Yes. Horace and Gilan joined me on my little quest to find you and Cassandra. We missed you by a night."

To that, Will had no words. He let Halt guide him over to the group where Horace met him with a hug. Gilan, finally free of Flare, stepped forward and embraced him as well. Baron Arald and Sir Rodney patted the boy on the shoulder, giving him smiles. From a distance, Crowley and Sir David gave him a nod.

Deep within, Will heard Shadow whisper, "I guess you were right. They do love us."

"Yes," Will thought. "They do and always will."

Shadow stepped to Will's side and crossed his arms, "Then I guess we have to protect them, make sure we never lose them again."

"That's something I thought I would never hear you say," Will replied, looking at his darker half.

Shadow met his gaze, "You were right. I was wrong. We're stronger together than apart. We better start working together then."

"Indeed," Will whispered to himself, watching as Evanlyn and her father approached.

* * *

 _Several months later_

The banquet was a massive one. Master Chubb had been summoned by the King himself to oversee the cooking. All the Barons were there with a few of their lords and ladies. Crowley, Halt, and Gilan were all there helping, either with the banquet or the treaty. To his utmost surprise, Horace was even summoned to attend. Cassandra, of course, was going to be there. She was whole reason the banquet was being put on: a celebration of her return.

In the middle of it was Will.

The young man ducked and dodged the servants, workers, decorators, cooks, and guards. Flare and Disk were with him, doing the exact same thing. Behemer had been given nice accommodations in the stables. Tug was there now, talking to his friend. Will was glad they still got along. The young apprentice Ranger had to admit he was going to miss Behemer, Flare, and Disk. Duncan had accepted the animals into his care without Cassandra ever asking. That meant Will never had to ask Halt. However, that "I'm going to miss you" feeling was last thing on Will's mind. The boy knew that it was celebration of Cassandra's return…

It also meant he was guest of honor.

Finally Will entered his room with the dogs and shut the door. Leaning against it, he let out a breath. Both dogs found a rug and collapsed. Sighing, Will headed into his closet. There was outfit for the evening. Crowley had ordered it specifically for Will, specifically for this night. Considering Will's station as a Ranger apprentice, the outfit was made with a white shirt, deep green vest, brown pants, and shiny boots. A small cape was attached to the vest. Sewn into the right shoulder was a gold-bronze oakleaf. Crowley said this was added to remind the world that saving Cassandra was not the first heroic thing Will had done. Also, the uniform was designed for any special occasion but this specific design was for Will alone. Not that standing out was something Will wanted to do.

Later he entered the hall, which was ready for the evening. Horace and Gilan, both dressed nicely, were already there. They smiled at their friend, already sensing he was nervous. The two wrapped an arm around their friend. Gilan was quick with a joke, getting a nervous laugh from Will. Horace tried to be a bit more supportive…not that it helped much. Reaching the head of the table, Will froze as he saw Duncan's high backed chair, a more slender on sitting at Duncan's right, and another on his left. Will knew the one of the left was his. Not that really wanted it…

The night was filled with feasting, joking, talking, and laughing. Cassandra was a sight to behold in a warm blue dress. It helped to bring out her eyes. Duncan was dressed as any knight would. In such occasions, he never dressed as a lot of kings did. His outfit was always simple, reminding the world that he was once a knight as well. Will was glad that he was sitting on Duncan's left. It hid his scars from the king. Duncan was kind, trying desperately to help Will feel at ease. It was Cassandra who did the trick though, knowing that Will hated be the center of attention. Her father, though not pleased that she was pulling most of the attention, understood her reasoning, seeing how Will was more comfortable when less eyes were on him. Eventually Duncan rose, ready to start the true purpose of the night. Immediately all went quiet, all eyes on the king.

Duncan began talking, his voice reaching the farthest corner of the hall, "Ladies and gentlemen. You all know why we are here: to celebrate the return of my daughter!"

Clapping and cheering began. All were happy to see Cassandra home, safe and sound.

Duncan held up his hand, quieting the room, before he continued, "Also, we are here so that I may thank those responsible for her return."

Cassandra saw Will stiffen. Flare, laying at Will's feet, bumped him in the leg with her head. He reached down and scratched her ears. Sensing that Disk, who was at Cassandra's feet, was unhappy that he had no attention, Cassandra reached down and scratched his ears. That way they both were happy. All the while, Duncan had summoned forward Halt and Gilan, thanking them for encouraging Duncan to keep believing that his daughter could come home and for going in search of her. Then he summoned forth Horace and Sir Rodney. With that, he proclaimed Horace a knight: The Knight of the Oakleaf. Will could see just how stunned his friend was at becoming a knight _and_ being assigned to Castle Araluen. After Sir Horace took his seat, Duncan turned and summoned Will. Throat going dry, Will rose and stepped towards his king. His hands left the table uncertainly. The young man really hoped his leg would not give out. Slowly he knelt before his king, body stiff as a board.

Duncan smiled at the young man before him. He had spent a lot of time talking with Crowley and Halt about how to thank Will. Now it was time, "Will, I have much to thank you for. With Horace and my daughter, you ruined Morgarath's plan to crush our army. However, it was you who fought to keep my daughter safe while in Skandia, you who brought her home.

I know that you desire nothing more than to finish your training and become a Ranger. My daughter and your mentor have made that clear to me. Yet, unlike with Halt and Gilan, a thank you is not enough for me when it comes to you. There are many things I can give you but all are worth nothing to a Ranger. So I don't give you anything material. I give you a promise:

You protected my daughter when I could not. Therefore, I will watch over you and protect you so long as I live. A threat to you will be seen as a threat to me and will be dealt with accordingly. I also grant you the power to act on my behalf whenever I send you beyond our borders. That is my promise, my will. It will take effect come midnight tonight."

Will stared at the marble floor in shock. Gasps could be heard behind him. Such a promise gave him a great amount of power. Everything inside Will told him that Duncan must be joking. However, as the king helped Will to his feet, the young man could see that Duncan meant every word. With a bow of his head, Will replied, "Thank you, my lord."

The rest of night was more feasting and some dancing. At one point, Will spotted Cassandra leaning against a window. Her eyes were looking up at the moon. He came over and stood at her side. His eyes studied the land around the castle. Then he heard Cassandra sigh.

"What is it? You should be happy," Will said, his eyes still studying the land.

Cassandra glanced at him briefly, "So much time has passed. So many things have changed. I'm happy to be home, truly, but I can't forget what we have survived."

"I know, Cassandra. Things will never be the same again. You and I have changed in many ways," Will replied.

She looked at him and asked, "What do we do now?"

"Survive. Move on with our lives," Will growled. He looked her in the eye. She could see Shadow's darker mark. Yet the lighter half was still dominant. She shuddered and looked away. That's when Will whispered to her. His voice was soft, warm, comforting yet as hard as steel, sharp as a blade. His voice blotted out everything else.

"We have changed, Cassandra, in ways that the world _cannot_ know about. I have become a shadow, a hunter in the night, ready to kill quickly as I forgive. You have become a warrior. A fighter with both wits and blade. Send a fight our way, we will become something that our friends and family would not recognize. That is why we must guard against ourselves…

For we are a team meant for only one thing…

A team made from darkness and blood…

As a Shadow and a Warrior we will bring forth…

Death!"

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dunn! One more chapter from the viewpoints of Halt and Duncan! See you soon.**


	41. Chapter 41

**NOTE: I don't own any of the characters from Ranger's Apprentice! I just own Shadow, Flare, Disk, and Behemer.**

 **The last chapter of this section.**

 **Remember: I will be doing another fanfiction after Raven's Story. It will be called Book 9 1/2: Secrets, Lies, and Blood. Yes, it is a "continuation" of this story and Raven's Story. I have to finish both in order for you to know what is going on in that one.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

A Shadow and a Warrior Chapter 41

 _Halt's Perspective:_

Halt was creeping through the bushes. Before him was the tracks he was following. An expert thief known as Eric the Killer (on account that he had slain every victim he robbed) was hiding out somewhere around here. In his last killing, he had challenged Halt to try and catch him. The Ranger frowned as he remembered the blood red message on the wall. The threat was all too obvious. However, it was not the threat that bothered Halt…

It was how Will had reacted.

The young man had been the first to see the message in blood. When Halt followed him into the house and seen the message, he saw something that made his heart jump. Will was standing before the wall, hands trembling near his knives, eyes riveted on the message, mouth twisting into a frown. Those eyes had gone distant and dark. Halt had laid on a hand on Will's shoulder, trying to comfort him. Every muscle had gone ridged in that instant, as if was preparing to attack. Then he turned and looked at Halt with wide eyes.

"You're not going after him, are you?" he had asked in a small voice.

Halt gave a small nod, "I have to, Will. You know that."

"Then I'm coming too," Will had stated firmly.

Halt could still remember how angry Will had been when he walked out the door, leaving his apprentice behind in Baron Arald's care. Yet Halt did not wish to risk the boy's life. This Eric fellow would target the apprentice in a second. That would only lead to trouble and someone's death. Halt just could not risk it, especially with Will. Though the boy tried to act normal, Halt could see that something deep inside was not right with his apprentice. Every day he tried to talk to Will, test the boy. Every day Will seemed to allude his attempts.

With a shake of his head, Halt focused back on the task at hand. As soon as this was over then he could get back to Will. The sooner the better. Halt never knew when Will might crack. He never knew when Will might need Halt to help him overcome whatever was going on.

" _The battle rages within. He won't win. No one has,"_ that man had said.

Halt growled softly to himself. Whatever the "battle" was, he would be there to help Will through it. His apprentice would win. Halt would be sure of that. Also, it seemed that Cassandra understood what was going on with Will. If things got really bad then Halt would summon her. Gilan and Horace would also answer the call for aid. Will had friends and family who would watch over him. The young man would never be alone…

Halt would always be there for him…

If only he knew how bad everything was…

He was about to find out.

Halt reached the camp around midday. The forest cast long, cool shadows. Before him, Eric was putting wood on his fire. His back was to Halt, meaning that Ranger could easily sneak up on him. Quietly Halt drew an arrow. His bow was always ready. This man had challenged Halt in front of Will. He activated something inside Will that was not natural to the boy. Now Eric would pay for it…

That's when another arrow tore through the man's arm.

With a scream, Eric hit the ground. He leaped to his feet, drawing a wicked looking dagger from his belt. As Halt watched from the bushes, a figure clad in all black strode calmly forward. This person was small, carrying a powerful recurve bow. Two knives could be seen beneath the long, black cloak. The hood was up and a piece of cloth covered everything below the eyes. Eric hissed angrily. The figure did not seem fazed at all. Instead, it continued to advance. Finally the thief had enough. He charged the smaller person, dagger coming back for a killing blow. The dagger stabbed towards the figure's chest. Halt thought for sure the figure would be impaled. However, the figure merely sidestepped the dagger and charge. The bow slammed into the back of Eric's knee. The man sprawled across the ground.

The figure kicked dirt over the fire. The right hand, gloved in black, picked up the water bucket and dumped it on the flames. The steady flame was quickly put out. Smoke filled the air for a few minutes, blocking Halt's sightlines on the figure. However, he could see Eric rising from the ground. With a battle cry, the thief charged again. The figure, no longer blocked by smoke, simply stood there. At the last second, it spun around and deflected the blow away from it. Then the figure pressed forward. The bow swung, the large blade (Halt could swear that it looked like a saxe knife) stabbed, and the cloak twirling as if it had a life of its own. Eric stumbled back, his horror growing every second, with every blow rained down on him. Releasing the bow, the figure drew the smaller knife. Now Halt was certain…

Those were Ranger knives!

The figure rained a rapid attack against the thief. It used moves that Halt had never seen before. The cloak flowed like a shadow, covering every single attack before it happened. Spinning, the figure threw its cloak wide. Eric leaped back as if the cloak was a blade. Indeed, the movement saved him from having his throat cut open. With a menacing growl, the figure leaped forward. The right foot drove itself into the arch of the ankle. The left knee lifted and struck Eric's stomach. Both blades struck his dagger, sending it flying away. All of it had happened in a moment, smooth as a river. Eric hit the ground with his back.

Eric's whining voice cried out, "Mercy! I beg you! Mercy!"

"Mercy?" hissed a cold, deadly voice from under the black hood. "You don't know the meaning of the word."

Eric whimpered as the figure approached him, "Please! I never did anything to you!"

"To me? No. However, you threatened a friend of mine, a man who like my father." The voice became as hard as the saxe he carried, still as cold as a blizzard, "And a threat to _my_ family is a threat _to me_."

With that, he drove his saxe into Eric's stomach. The coughed weakly, blood running out of his mouth. His brown eyes stared up at the figure above him. The cloaked figure crouched beside, holding the blade in place. Then, so very slowly, began to turn the blade. Eric gasped and coughed some more.

Eric finally managed to whisper hoarsely, "Who…are…you?"

"Darkness. Death. Vengeance. Hatred. All of those can describe who I am," the figure replied.

With a shudder, Eric breathed his last breathe. The figure rose, pulling his blade free. Then the right hand came up, pushing back the hood and pulling away the cloth. Halt nearly gasped aloud as he stared at the figure's face. It was Will! Those lively brown eyes were dark, staring down at Eric's lifeless body. An angry frown pulled at the corners of his mouth. Then a cold, deadly smile spread across the left side of his face. Slowly, softly at first, he began to laugh. Finally he just through back his head and laughed loudly, white teeth flashing in the light. After what seemed like an eternity to Halt, he stopped himself, wiped his blade clean on Eric's clothes, and then sheathed it.

"Yes," Will hissed, his voice still deathly cold, "I'm all those things. However, to my enemies, I will always be known as a nightmare. A hunter in the shadows, protecting myself by protecting the others." He turned and started walking away. Softly he called over his shoulder, "You never knew me, Eric, and you never will. No one knows who I am because _I don't exist_. Why?

Because I am Shadow."

Halt returned home a few days later. Brushing Tug out front of the cabin was Will. His neighed a greeting to Abelard, who returned it willingly. Will stopped and smiled warmly at Halt. His mentor nodded once, his mind trying to find any traces of "Shadow" in Will's body. There was nothing…obvious. After dismounting and taking care of Abelard, Halt walked into the cabin. It was nice, neat, and spotless. Will appeared from the kitchen with two cups of coffee.

Halt, looking around as he sat with his mug, stated, "You've been busy."

"Yep," Will replied with that happy, enthusiastic voice that Halt had missed so much. "I made sure this place was cleaned top to bottom. I also practiced by shooting and knife skills." He suddenly frowned, "I think I lost some of my skill. I couldn't hit the center as often as I used to, with either weapon."

Halt smiled slightly at his apprentice. That was Will alright. He leaned forward and patted Will's hand, "I didn't expect to remember anything. I surprise you even managed to hit the target every time."

Will beamed a little at that. Halt knew that the boy was feeling the pressure. Now everyone knew who he was. He was the protector of his friends, the savior of Araluen (with the others), and the protector of Cassandra. Now he was the center of attention, especially the king's. Duncan demanded that Halt send him a private copy of any information given to Crowley, talking about how Will was doing outside of his training. Halt frowned as he watched his apprentice finish his coffee and head outside to finish taking care of Tug. His mind still returned to seeing him in that clearing, kneeling over Eric's body. _"I am Shadow"_ he had said. Erak had mentioned something about a shadow. Is that what Cassandra and Erak meant? Quietly he rose and headed into Will's room. He searched everywhere but found nothing. That was, until he entered Will's closet and found a lose floorboard. Hidden under it was a box. Halt pulled it out and opened it.

Inside was the black clothing Will had worn when he killed Eric.

Halt closed his eyes, his heart pounding in fright for his apprentice…for his son.

Will was really fighting a battle…a battle between good and evil…a battle against Shadow.

* * *

 _Duncan's Perspective:_

Duncan was walking inside Castle Araluen. He had been told that Cassandra was outside practicing the skills Will had taught her so she could defend herself. He was glad to hear it. That way he did not have to worry as much. Not that ever helped. She was his only child and he never wanted to lose her again. A small smile touched his lips. Maybe Cassandra would be willing to practice with him. It would be good for the both of them.

He pushed open one of the side doors. A small courtyard with bushes containing flowers of every kind and a lovely looked beautiful in the midday sun. He headed around back, towards the small practice area. As he drew closer, Duncan could hear the thumping as Cassandra's weapons hit the padded dummies. He frowned. She was practicing really hard, based on how fast the thumping went. Rounding the last corner, he stopped.

Before him was his daughter. She had backed off, feet planted firmly on the ground. Her green eyes were focused on the enemy dummies. Already straw was poking out of them. Then she breathed deeply, relaxing her muscles. Duncan wondered if he should speak up but something was nagging at the back of his mind. His daughter had become distant since Will left Castle Araluen. Before he thought it had to do something with love. After all they had survived, Duncan would not have been surprised to learn she loved Will. As time went on, she seemed to remain distant. She purposely avoided most people, especially the knights. When people were talking to her, she seemed to be half-listening to them.

But now she was focused. Calm.

That's when it began. Slowly she began movements that looked like stretches. However, her wooden blades danced around. With every movement Cassandra got faster. She had so much grace, so much balance, so much power. It was as if she was dancing, except her partner was an enemy. Those wooden blades slashed, stabbed, whacked, blocked, and deflected. Her feet were always planted firmly on the ground. Her eyes were closed, her concentration focused solely on what she was doing. Duncan jaw tightened. In his mind, he could see countless men falling under those blades. No movement was a repeat. No attack was the same. She kept changing, advancing, retreating.

Then her eyes opened, a deadly light gleaming brightly. She charged the first dummy. Leaning back, she ducked an imaginary slash, her feet still sliding forward. She twisted right, ending up behind. Her wooden blade sliced through the dummy with ease. With a spin, she positioned herself before another, stabbing it in the chest. She destroyed the last three with equal speed and ease. Duncan was shocked that she had become such a marvelous fighter. Very few of his knights, if any, could have matched her. Cassandra had stopped for a few minutes when he finally decided to show himself.

Duncan cleared his throat, making her turn, "Mind if I join you."

"Certainly," Cassandra said, a loving smile touching her face.

Taking a wooden sword, he smiled at her, "I want to see how good you are."

Cassandra simply nodded. The match was a simple one, with Duncan winning easily. He realized just how much she held back, how much she was hiding her skill. No wonder she preferred to practice alone. That way no one would ever know her true skill. Later he frowned to himself. Maybe she was not hiding it from others. Maybe she did not anyone to ever know about her skill.

Maybe she, herself, did not want to admit what she could do.

Duncan doubted that Will could have taught her all of that. He was a skilled fighter, no doubt about it. However, these moves did not seem to be something he could do. Nor would he want to risk it. No. Cassandra had learned these elsewhere. She had learned much from someone. The question in Duncan's mind was simple.

He did not know, but Halt was wondering the same thing:

Who had taught Will and Cassandra how to fight?


	42. Three Explanations

**Three Things I Need to Explain:**

 **1:** Ok, so I keep getting this question:

Will there be another book?

The answer to that: Yes. It will be called Book 9 1/2: Secrets, Lies, and Blood. You should remember the little preview I gave you during _A Shadow and a Warrior_. If not, then look at chapter 22 at the bottom Author Note.

Book 9 ½ is a continuation of _A Shadow and a Warrior_. However, I have to finish Raven's Story first. There are some secrets shared in _Raven's Story_ that will affect what happens in the upcoming fanfiction. I will announce when I will start Book 9 ½ in _Raven's Story_. If you don't read _Raven's Story_ then you may get a little lost. You are all smart people so I'm sure you'll figure it out at some point. Those who read _Raven's Story_ will be a little further along in understanding what is happening.

I will not answer this question again so please don't ask it.

* * *

 **2:** Also, I am taking questions about Raven's past. If you have any, please post them in _Raven's Story_ comments. I will answer them through the story itself OR through my Author Notes. I much desire to answer any questions possible. It helps me to see where I suck at writing.

* * *

 **3:** YES, I am trying to write a book so any useful critique (no hurtful bashing please, I do have emotions) will be greatly appreciated. I started writing fanfiction as practice. I suck at grammar so anyone good at it, please point out my mistakes. If you think I need more description, tell me. I truly want to get better. Writing and reading are my hobbies and I want to one day publish a book.

That's all. Thank you for reading this!


End file.
